


Семя

by alessie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: Энакин пал жертвой смертельного яда, и у Оби-Вана нет другого выбора, кроме как использовать все возможные средства для его лечения, — как бы ему не претил сам процесс ввода противоядия





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390733) by [bell (belldreams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belldreams/pseuds/bell). 



> Предупреждения: crack taken seriously, fuck or die, неловкий секс, порноэкшн, целебная сперма  
> Примечание переводчика: начинается как крэковое пвп, но потом автор расписывается до макси  
> Бета Santia

— «Давай напрямик», — задыхаясь, проворчал Оби-Ван себе под нос. Ему не хватало дыхания: несколько часов как потерявший сознание Энакин тяжело висел у него за спиной. По правде говоря, он весил слишком много, чтобы тащить его целый день, но у Оби-Вана не было выбора. Либо так, либо бросить Энакина одного в чаще соснового леса. Тот старался изо всех сил, продолжая идти даже с сильнейшей лихорадкой, но в конце концов просто упал на землю, почти доведя Оби-Вана до сердечного приступа.

Он понятия не имел, чем было вызвало состояние Энакина. Еда вне подозрений: они питались одними и теми же сухими пайками, а с Оби-Ваном всё было в порядке. Скорее всего, это и не местные насекомые, потому что они кусали и самого Оби-Вана. По дороге они наткнулись на солдат Гривуса — вот вам и безопасный путь Энакина — но выстрелы бластеров не вызвали бы лихорадку.

— «Эта короткая дорога сэкономит нам кучу времени», — передразнил Оби-Ван. — Ну, Энакин, и какой толк в этом времени, если тебя здесь нет и ты даже не можешь его ощутить.

Но Энакин оставался безмолвен и недосягаем. Его молчание пугало Оби-Вана даже больше, чем лихорадка. Было что-то неправильное в том, чтобы не слышать Энакина. Что, если он не просто болен, что, если он никогда не проснётся…

Он закинул Энакина повыше на спину и побежал.

*

— Хорошие новости, — прощебетал корабельный меддроид — Оби-Ван никак не мог запомнить его имя.

Он с облегчением вскочил на ноги.

— Ты выяснил, что его мучает?

— Да, вполне. Ему ввели яд, выделенный из мха с этой планеты. Берусь предположить, что в него выстрелили: на бедре виден след от укола, через который яд, вероятно, и попал внутрь.

Оби-Ван нахмурился. Так значит в бою использовали не только бластеры.

— Хорошо, яд. Вижу, сепаратисты не изменили своей трусливой тактике. Но это сейчас не важно. Как его вылечить, где нам достать лекарство?

Они застряли на дальних рубежах Внешнего кольца. Ресурсы были далеко, а помощь — ещё дальше.

— А это и есть хорошие новости, — сказал меддроид. — Вы же с планеты Нусуме, так?

Его рука с встроенным сканером вытянулась и запищала над Оби-Ваном.

— Да, и что? До неё несколько дней. Энакин слишком болен…

— Вам не придётся лететь так далеко, магистр Кеноби. Сканирование только что подтвердило, что вы носитель гена BRE2. Антидот в вашем теле. Всё, что потребуется, — орально ввести ваше свежее семя в магистра Скайуокера, и он излечится.

— Отличные новости! — воскликнул Оби-Ван в радостном нетерпении от того, что лекарство обнаружилось на этом самом корабле. — То есть, я просто должен... — он на мгновение замолчал, обдумывая предписания. Что-то было не так. — Прошу прощения, я не вполне понял. Что ты подразумеваешь под семенем?

Медицинский дроид покачал головой, будто бы его утомило общение с менее разумными существами.

— Ваше сперма обладает целебными свойствами, магистр Кеноби. Она послужит антидотом к яду, от которого пострадал магистр Скайуокер.

— То, что именно я — носитель антидота к яду, который использовали солдаты Гривуса, кажется просто невероятным совпадением.

Медицинский дроид поднял плечи, имитируя человеческий жест.

— Возможно, это не совпадение. Сепаратисты знают, что вы с Нусуме.

Оби-Ван прижал пальцы к виску.

— Во имя Силы, да с какой стати им…

— Я не могу об этом судить, магистр-джедай.

— И моё семя должно быть введено... — Оби-Ван замялся, сама эта идея ужасала его. — Орально?

— Верно.

— И оно должно быть... — Оби-Ван задумался, пытаясь вспомнить точное слово, использованное медиком. — «Свежим»?

— Для полного эффекта — да.

С каждой секундой ситуация становилась всё более нелепой.

— Что, если... — Оби-Ван откашлялся. — Что, если я предоставлю своё семя после того, как, хм, изолью его в чистый сосуд? Энакин не сможет принять его в таком виде?

— Физически это, конечно, возможно. Но вы должны понимать, что целебные свойства вашего семени очень нестойкие. Если оно не будет введено ему в рот прямо из вашего пениса, существует риск того, что на него окажет негативное воздействие кислород. Взаимодействие с воздухом сведёт его эффективность к нулю. С тем же успехом вы можете дать ему стакан воды.

Это не слишком подобало джедаю, но на секунду Оби-Ван представил, как душит дроида. Это слегка помогло справиться с раздражением. Только слегка. Но глобальная проблема оставалась.

— Понимаю. Значит, у меня нет выбора.

Дроид воспринял его слова буквально.

— Но у вас есть выбор: вы можете либо помочь магистру Скайуокеру, либо позволить ему умереть мучительной смертью.

— Да где тут вообще выбор! — рявкнул Оби-Ван. Как будто это дроид был виноват.

— Я не могу об этом судить, — повторил дроид сказанное ранее. — Я могу только информировать вас о наиболее эффективном способе лечения магистра Скайуокера.

И почему только Энакину так нравятся эти возмутительные машины? Было просто нечестно, что сам Энакин был слишком болен, чтобы взять на себя общение с ними вместо Оби-Вана.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Нет выбора.

*

Оби-Ван медленно отодвинул дверь в сторону и осторожно прикрыл её за собой. Глаза не сразу привыкли к почти полной темноте, но даже в эти несколько секунд, пока он ничего не видел, он всё же чувствовал Энакина в глубине комнаты, тот излучал такой жар, словно в одиночку мог зарядить корабль на солнечном двигателе.

— Учитель, — пробормотал Энакин. Зашелестели простыни. Его бестолковый бывший падаван никогда не мог лежать спокойно, даже если от этого зависела его жизнь.

Оби-Ван тихо подошёл к кровати. Он уже мог различить спутанные простыни и в беспорядке раскиданные по подушке кудри Энакина — тот тяжело дышал, его обнажённая блестящая от пота грудь сияла в слабом лунном свете, льющемся сквозь жалюзи иллюминатора.

Медицинский дроид описал состояние Энакина как «нечеловечески горячий». Любой бы уже умер от инфекции или от лихорадки, лишь бы избавиться от страданий. И вот лежал Энакин, который спустя почти неделю после начала болезни находил в себе силы сражаться с ней. Но даже он не мог сопротивляться вечно. Просто чудо, что лихорадка до сих пор не вызвала судорожный припадок, тепловой удар или ещё какое-нибудь осложнение из полудюжины возможных.

Оби-Ван сел на край кровати, прогибая матрас своим весом. Он прижал ладонь к скользкому лбу Энакина, частично чтобы проверить его лихорадку, а частично по привычке из детских лет Энакина, когда тот нуждался в таких жестах утешения. Если бы только он мог сделать больше! Как могли они, живя в столь просвещенный век, всё ещё прибегать к настолько варварским методам?

— Кажется, нашлось то, что может помочь тебе, — сказал Оби-Ван. Он погладил Энакина по волосам. Даже они слиплись и все завились кудряшками от пота. Оби-Ван мог поклясться, что глаза Энакина ожили. Его улыбка не могла бы соревноваться с его обычной усмешкой, но всё ещё впечатляла, учитывая, насколько мало у него осталось сил.

— Да, я слышал, — сказал Энакин низким и хриплым голосом. — Кажется, это ты мне будешь помогать.

Было только логично, что медицинский дроид предпочёл донести эту информацию до пациента лично. Оби-Вана захлестнуло чувство вины и неловкости; он убрал руку и положил её себе на колени. Он не знал, какие бессмысленные слова утешения предложить юноше, стоящему на пороге смерти.

— Я понимаю, что у нас нет выбора, Энакин. Но я сделаю всё, чтобы для тебя это было как можно менее неприятным. — он замолчал, вдруг почувствовав необходимость прочистить горло. — Сначала я пойду в освежитель и вернусь, когда буду, кхм, близок.

Энакин закрыл глаза, будто внезапно обессилев. Его тело сотрясло новой волной дрожи, было видно, как судорожно сокращаются мышцы его руки и груди.

— Сейчас? — Он дышал всё более загнанно, как если бы пытался вдохнуть сквозь мокрую ткань.

Оби-Ван встал.

— Сейчас.

Застонав, будто едва сдерживаясь, Энакин перекатился на бок и свернулся в клубок. Словно сейчас, когда лекарство было так близко, он растерял всю свою решимость.

— Я скоро вернусь, — пообещал Оби-Ван.

Яркий свет в освежителе ошеломил и ослепил его. Оби-Ван схватился за холодную металлическую стену. Энакину была нужна его помощь, но он сомневался, что справится. Он должен был как-то вызвать у себя возбуждение, но сейчас ему хотелось только придушить медицинского дроида за то, что тот не предложил более приемлемое лекарство. Как так вышло, что какими бы целебными свойствами не обладала его сперма, их до сих не научились синтезировать научным путём?

И всё же. Он точно знал, что должен делать дальше. Его мозолистые пальцы, тренированные для филигранного и неимоверно быстрого обращения со световым мечом, ослабили завязки штанов ровно настолько, чтобы запустить туда руку. Расслабленный член совершенно не был заинтересован. Как ни странно, то, что его друг и брат по оружию сейчас умирал от лихорадки, как-то не возбуждало Оби-Вана.

Оби-Ван обхватил ладонью толстый обмякший член. Чувства сейчас не имели значения, он должен был завершить свою миссию. Энакин полагался на него. Он закрыл глаза и попробовал вспомнить что-нибудь возбуждающее. Несколько анонимных встреч из тех времён, когда он ещё не был рыцарем и экспериментировал с незнакомцами в корусантских барах. Любимые фантазии, в которых он трахал мужчин и его трахали в ответ. Но все эти мысли утекали, как вода сквозь пальцы. Его разум отказывался зацепиться за образы и удержать их.

Но того, на что не могло вдохновить воображение, можно было достигнуть исключительно механической настойчивостью. Оби-Ван нещадно двигал рукой, лаская себя настолько сильно и быстро, насколько мог. Его член твердел под натиском жара и давления. Сыграло роль и то, что он, размазывая смазку, тёр головку члена именно так, как ему нравилось. Даже в этом залитом резким светом холодном обезличенном освежителе он откликался на движения тёплой руки. Это не должно было быть приятно. Дело просто должно быть сделано.

Оби-Ван старался не задумываться, как во имя галактики он собирался сохранить эрекцию в одной комнате с Энакином. Из всех людей — именно его бывший падаван. Его ученик и ближайший друг. Человек, в бесчисленных миссиях и битвах сражавшийся с ним бок о бок. Он должен был спасти его. Энакин, с его молниеносными рефлексами и ещё более быстрым умом, так часто спасал его. Прямо перед тем, как свалиться с лихорадкой, он снова творил свою магию, световым мечом отражая выстрелы бластеров целого строя боевых дроидов. Оби-Ван ясно как день увидел Энакина, его плавные и полные радости движения…

Он ускорил темп и второй рукой обхватил яйца. Сосредоточился на нарастающем удовольствии. Это было нужно Энакину. Он был нужен. Да.

Оби-Ван почти кончил. Задохнувшись, он резко остановился. Ничего это не предвещало. Как глупо было бы излиться так далеко от цели — всё это занятие лишилось бы смысла. Оби-Ван заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть и медленно выдохнул. Он дышал, помогая себе успокоиться и отойти от грани. Он понятия не имел, как так получилось, что секунду назад он был абсолютно незаинтересован, и вот ему уже осталась всего пара движений до оргазма, но это же и к лучшему? Может быть, в итоге он сможет спасти Энакина.

Что теперь? Он как есть запихнул возбуждённый, весь покрытый смазкой член в штаны и слегка затянул завязки. Ради блага Энакина всё должно было остаться настолько целомудренным, насколько только возможно. Независимо от того, что должен был совершить Оби-Ван, для Энакина это должно было стать не более чем медицинской процедурой.

В комнате Энакин лежал на кровати, раскинув руки и ноги во все стороны . Оби-Ван грустно улыбнулся. Энакин всегда спал в такой позе, но сейчас скорее всего пытался избавиться от лишнего жара. Несколько секунд Оби-Ван изучал его: то, как розовела его обнаженная кожа, как с каждым вздохом высоко вздымалась грудь. Подойдёт только одна поза.

Оби-Ван расправил плечи и заставил себя широким уверенным шагом направиться к кровати. Существовал один-единственный выход из этой ситуации, и не было причин позволять своим сомнениям оттягивать это испытание ещё больше.

Он забрался на кровать и склонился над Энакином, опираясь на руки по обе стороны от его головы. Оби-Ван проследил, чтобы даже его дыхание не коснулось Энакина.

— Энакин, — шепнул он. Тот едва слышно застонал и повернул голову. Даже мышцы его шеи были напряжены, а адамово яблоко раздулось. Оби-Вану было невыносимо его будить, но он был возбуждён, готов и не смог бы ввести лекарство без содействия Энакина. Это было ради Энакина. Ему был нужен антидот.

— Энакин, — настойчивее повторил Оби-Ван. — Просыпайся.

Веки Энакина затрепетали. Он сонно моргнул.

— Учитель?

Лихорадка затуманивала рассудок Энакина. Он был болен, и если оставить в стороне целебные свойства, точно не захотел бы засовывать себе в рот член своего учителя. Сердце Оби-Вана заколотилось от ужаса. Он домогался ученика силой. Одного этого почти хватило, чтобы у него всё упало. Только мысль о том, что без его помощи Энакин умрёт, удержала Оби-Вана от того, чтобы соскочить с кровати.

— Тебе нужен антидот, — мягко напомнил он.

Оби-Ван постарался быть терпеливым, несмотря на то, что прекрасно осознавал, насколько сам был близок к провалу. Энакин был совершенно никакой. Как он вообще сможет взять у Оби-Вана в рот?

— Твоя сперма, — пробормотал Энакин. Оби-Ван покраснел. Не имело значения, что они оба были взрослыми. В устах Энакина эти слова всё равно звучали удивительно похабно. Оби-Ван постарался не задумываться о том, что кровь у него прилила кое-куда ещё.

— Верно, — сказал Энакин и попытался выдавить вялую улыбку. — Ты готов?

Оби-Ван сглотнул.

— Почти.

Он откинулся обратно на пятки и встал на колени над Энакином. Опустив взгляд, чтобы не смотреть Энакину в глаза, он сунул руку в штаны. Член уже успел немного обмякнуть. Вряд ли был смысл возвращаться в освежитель: имелся риск, что у него снова спадёт всё возбуждение.

— Я только... — Он закрыл глаза. Очистил сознание и жёстко и безжалостно задвигал рукой на члене. Он сможет. Он справится.

Взглянуть вниз, на Энакина, стало ошибкой. Тот безучастно лежал, слегка приоткрыв губы. Как бы яростно Оби-Ван не ласкал себя, его член всё равно обмяк. У него просто не получалось сохранить возбуждение, если партнёр его не хотел. Он провёл тыльной стороной ладони по лбу; прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Учитель? — спросил Энакин тихим хриплым голосом.

Руки Оби-Вана метнулись к паху. От всего этого трения его член ощущался неживым. Если бы у органов были чувства, Оби-Ван сказал бы, что он возмущён насилием над собой.

— Прости, Энакин. Кажется, я подвёл тебя.

Поморщившись, Энакин приподнялся на локтях.

— Не стоит?

Оби-Ван перекинул ногу через Энакина, чтобы слезть с кровати.

— Это было ошибкой. Я отправлю сообщение на Корусант. Уверен, кто-нибудь из джедайских целителей…

— Учитель, — просипел Энакин. — Ты слишком всё усложняешь. Лекарство у нас, прямо здесь. — Он неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону Оби-Вана. — Я хочу почувствовать себя лучше прямо сейчас. Я как-нибудь справлюсь с членом у себя во рту.

После долгих дней, когда он наблюдал, как угасал Энакин, эти демонстративные нахальство и дерзость обрадовали Оби-Вана намного больше, чем он был готов признать.

Он приподнял бровь.

— Уверен в себе, а? Уже пробовал такое раньше?

Даже с почти прожаренными мозгами Энакин умудрился насмешливо закатить глаза.

— Не твоё дело. И нет. Но это не может быть слишком сложно. — Энакин снова махнул рукой Оби-Вану. — Иди сюда.

В этом был весь Энакин: ещё не было вызова, который он не был бы готов встретить лицом к лицу, сбить с ног и заставить покориться себе. Неважно, насколько неприятной была стоящая перед ним задача. Его уверенность, когда у него самого не хватало сил даже нормально сидеть, завораживала.

— Уверен?

— Хочешь, чтобы я умер, прежде чем получу лекарство?

Оби-Ван развернулся и снова оседлал Энакина.

— А это мысль.

Он как раз собирался скорчиться над ним, чтобы совершенно нецивилизованно ткнуться пахом в лицо, но прежде чем его снова охватила неловкость, Энакин потянулся к его штанам. Вспышка горячего возбуждения устремилась прямо к члену Оби-Вана. Он покраснел. Как ни отвратительно было признавать, в этом лечении могла быть и чувственная сторона.

— Энакин, скажи, если…

— Хватит волноваться, — нетерпеливо проворчал Энакин. С куда большей непосредственностью, чем Оби-Ван только мог себе представить, Энакин вытащил его твердеющий член и направил к своим припухшим приоткрытым губам. Оби-Ван ахнул, кровь мигом прилила к члену. Он был полностью возбуждён ещё до того, как его обдало горячее влажное дыхание Энакина. Застонав, Оби-Ван закрыл глаза. Он не мог позволить себе увидеть непристойную картину того, как губы Энакина смыкаются на его члене.

— О... — простонал Оби-Ван. — О, Сила.

Его член окружило влажное тепло. Он знал, что для того, чтобы лечение сработало, он должен кончить, но то, настолько это было приятно... Оби-Ван упёрся руками в стену за Энакином. Он попытался не думать о том, кто сосал его член, но ничего не мог с этим поделать: он слышал глотающие звуки, исходящие из горла Энакина, чувствовал его сильное, яростное присутствие в Силе. Помимо воли Оби-Ван протянул руку и запустил пальцы в волосы Энакина, вцепился в них, будто от этого зависело его спасение.

— Энакин…

Но если Оби-Ван и просил пощады, его мольбы не были услышаны. Рот Энакина двигался по всей длине его члена, уделяя особое внимание головке. Оби-Ван знал, что если сейчас посмотрит вниз, то увидит, как блестит его смазка на губах Энакина. Может даже увидеть кончик языка Энакина, когда тот будет облизывать головку. Оби-Ван содрогнулся, разрываясь между чувством вины и удовольствием. Всё должно было быть не так. Это не должно было походить на секс. И, ох, не слишком помогало и то, как Энакин замычал на его члене; казалось, он был везде, обхватывал всего Оби-Вана, такой горячий, такой влажный, такой Энакин. Неожиданно Оби-Ван дёрнулся и кончил прямо ему в рот, выплёскивая густые вязкие струи спермы. И Энакин всосал её всю, забирая член Оби-Вана так глубоко, как только мог. Он глотал и глотал, пока она раз за разом наполняла его рот, пока не выжал Оби-Вана досуха, пока от него не осталось ничего, кроме загнанного дыхания и обмякшего члена во рту.

Оби-Ван как никогда долго приходил в себя, но как только опомнился — как можно осторожнее вытащил член изо рта Энакина. Он не удержался и не смог отвести взгляд, когда Энакин, скользнув обратно на матрас, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Сердце Оби-Вана бешено колотилось о рёбра. Он сомневался, что способен сейчас двигаться. Но нет... будет неправильно затягивать эту ситуацию даже на секунду дольше необходимого. Оби-Ван разве что не спрыгнул с кровати, его тело всё ещё потряхивало после оргазма. Он не кончал так сильно с... сколько себя помнил. Если задуматься, удивительно, как быстро он возбудился, стоило Энакину взять дело в свои руки... свой рот…

Нет. Нет. Они смогут оставить в прошлом всю эту историю с сексом. Лекарство введено Энакину. Оби-Ван исполнил свой долг перед другом, и больше не о чем говорить.

— Тебе лучше? — он постарался произнести это легкомысленным тоном. Тем временем его пальцы нечеловечески быстро работали над завязками штанов.

— Думаю, нужно больше, чем двадцать секунд, чтобы оно сработало, учитель.

— Да уж, представляю, — но Энакин уже перекатился на бок, его глаза закрывались. Бедный ребёнок. Он уже был совершенно вымотан. Должно быть, ему пришлось собрать последние силы, чтобы довести до оргазма своего учителя. Но теперь он хотя бы сможет исцелиться от яда. Оби-Ван надеялся, что он хорошо выспится и проснётся уже без лихорадки. Беззвучно, как бескрайняя пустота космоса, он покинул спящего Энакина.

*

Оби-Ван вернулся в лазарет.

— Он принял семя, — сказал он медицинскому дроиду.

— Отлично, — прощебетал дроид.

— Когда он начнёт выздоравливать? — спросил Оби-Ван. Он должен был проинформировать Совет Джедаев, когда они смогут выдвинуться на следующее задание. С ними или без них, бушевала война. Они должны были быть там. И Оби-Вану не терпелось вернуться на поле боя. Что угодно, только бы изгнать из сознания то, что пришлось сделать с Энакином.

— Сложно сказать. Зависит от того, как его организм отреагирует на лекарство. Ещё несколько доз должны сбить лихорадку.

Сначала Оби-Ван подумал, что ослышался.

— Прошу прощения?

— Ещё несколько приёмов, прежде чем он сможет встать с кровати, — медленно сказал дроид, будто говоря с кем-то недоразвитым. — И после этого ему понадобится ещё, чтобы до конца вывести яд.

Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза рукой и пробормотал:

— Да ради всего святого….

Если эти сепаратисты когда-нибудь попадутся ему в руки... что ж, он позаботится, чтобы они предстали перед справедливым судом. Но только потому, что он верен идеалам Кодекса джедаев.


	2. Chapter 2

В инженерной рубке корабля Оби-Ван готовился к отчёту перед Советом. Если бы только он мог сосредоточиться — он не мог сдержать дрожь, стоило только вспомнить, как он вводил Энакину лекарство. Всё его тело вибрировало с головы до ног как во время оргазма. Остатки физического удовольствия пузырились внутри, будто алкогольный дурман. Это было абсолютно тошнотворно.

Меддроид уставился на него и замер, его жёлтые лампочки замигали, сканируя.

— Характер ваших био-сигналов свидетельствует о том, что вы находитесь в состоянии сильного стресса. Вы волнуетесь, что не сможете произвести достаточно семени для магистра Скайуокера? Я могу сделать укол, который в сжатые сроки обеспечит вас множественными оргазмами.

— Всё в порядке! — выкрикнул Оби-Ван. Он знал, что существовали миллиарды способов повысить выработку спермы, как и неминуемые сложности, которые бы за этим последовали. Воспользовавшись ими, можно было потерять рассудок от похоти. Подвергнуть подобному Энакина... исключено. А после случившегося в каюте, Оби-Ван сомневался, что у него будут проблемы с оргазмами. Он более чем желал Энакина. И уже одно это вызывало беспокойство. Не должно быть так просто принимать удовольствие от близкого друга, которого он тренировал, чьи губы...

Оби-Ван потёр подбородок; подавил ещё одну волну дрожи. Он должен был разобраться со своими противоречивыми чувствами. Просто пока не был готов. Слишком со многими неприглядными открытиями ему пришлось столкнуться.

Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Один шаг за раз.

— Спасибо за предложение, — сказал он меддроиду. Не было причин грубить машине, даже если технически у неё не было чувств и она приносила так много дурных вестей. — Но не думаю, что это понадобится. Пожалуйста, не мог бы ты удалиться? Мне надо отправить несколько конфиденциальных сообщений.

— Конечно, — сказал меддроид. — Я пойду прослежу за состоянием магистра Скайуокера.

— Безусловно, — сказал Оби-Ван. Очередь Энакина наслаждаться вниманием этого раздражающего устройства.

Оставшись один, Оби-Ван запросил канал связи. Через минуту перед ним появилась низкокачественная зелёная голограмма магистра Винду.

— Магистр Винду, — приветствовал его Оби-Ван.

— Магистр Кеноби, — ответил Винду. — Рад вас слышать. Мы начали волноваться, когда вы не вышли вовремя на связь, чтобы отчитаться по заданию, особенно когда прошло несколько дней. На вас это не похоже.

Как и всегда, Винду был спокоен и сдержан, но Оби-Ван читал его беспокойство между строк. Тяжело было терять джедаев, ничего не зная об их судьбе. Только в битвах погибли столь многие, о чьих смертях никто не узнал. Винду беспокоился как командир, принимающий решение отправить людей в бой и обреченный бесконечно ждать новостей.

Оби-Ван склонил голову.

— Прошу прощения, магистр. Мы с Энакином наткнулись на группу солдат Гривуса. Энакин сильно пострадал, и обратный путь до корабля занял много времени.

Даже через зернистую зелень голограммы Оби-Ван ясно почувствовал неприкрытую тревогу Винду.

— Скайуокер ранен?

— Отравлен, — поправил Оби-Ван. — Наш меддроид сказал, что в него, возможно, выстрелили дозой яда. Мне нужна помощь Совета, я думаю, что яд был разработан специально для него. Для нас.

— У вас есть причины так думать? Я знаю, что сепаратисты опасаются ваших навыков, но изобрести яд специально для него... это кажется чрезмерным.

Оби-Ван пригладил бороду; потёр затылок.

— Просто это так... продуманно, — он должен был придерживаться фактов, как уже много раз делал на других совещаниях. Ему доводилось приносить и худшие вести. Просто вопрос был очень щекотливый. Но это эмоции влияли на его суждения. Он будет беспристрастен и сохранит холодный рассудок. — Противоядие к этому яду — моя сперма, магистр Винду. Меддроид уверил меня, что её можно ввести Энакину только с помощью орального секса.

Брови Винду взлетели вверх.

— Вы уверены, что дроид не сломан?

Ах если бы.

— Прежде чем позволить ему осмотреть Энакина, я прогнал стандартные тесты, чтобы убедиться, что в наше отсутствие дроид не был повреждён врагами. Последний раз его программное обеспечение обновляли перед тем, как мы покинули Корусант. Когда Энакин оправится от лихорадки, я попрошу его провести более тщательную диагностику, — конечно, при условии, что Энакину вообще станет лучше. Если это всё было уловкой и он зазря принудил Энакина к... Оби-Ван немедленно пресёк эти мысли. Он действовал на основе самой достоверной информации, какая только была ему доступна. — Понимаете, о чём я? Это кажется слишком личным. Я хочу знать, что задумал Гривус.

— Личным, это уж точно, — Винду ни разу в жизни не выражал веселье в присутствии Оби-Вана, и вызывало подозрение, что сейчас ему внезапно понадобилось прикрыть рот рукой. — Но это совсем не похоже на Гривуса. Пришлите результаты анализа крови Энакина, и мы проведём расследование.

— Уже.

— Хорошо. Я прослежу, чтобы наши целители приступили к этому немедленно.

— Спасибо, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Что касается нашего задания, я уверен, что Гривус давно покинул эту систему. Мы будем готовы к следующим приказам, как только Энакин поправится. Кажется, что, кхм, лечение займёт несколько дней, — Оби-Ван возненавидел свою заминку на этом слове.

Удивление пропало с лица Винду.

— Понял. Да пребудет с вами Сила, магистр Кеноби.

— И с вами, магистр Винду.

Когда голограмма Винду пропала, Оби-Ван в задумчивости постучал пальцами по информационному паду. Стоит ли отправить сообщение сенатору Амидале? Она хотела бы узнать о состоянии Энакина. Оби-Ван позвонил бы ей, будь Энакин на пороге гибели. Что бы он ни думал о глупом решении Энакина увязнуть в привязанностях так глубоко, он бы не стал отказывать ни одному из своих друзей в последних словах прощания.

Но, насколько он знал, Энакину больше не грозила немедленная смерть. Конечно, чувствовал он себя не слишком хорошо, но был на пути к выздоровлению. Не было причин, почему бы Энакин не смог всё рассказать ей сам, поправившись.

Да и что мог сказать Оби-Ван? Не волнуйся, я дотрахаю твоего возлюбленного в рот до полного выздоровления?

Оби-Ван накинул верхнюю тунику. Ему нужно было подумать, а корабли не слишком подходили для взаимодействия с Силой.

Снаружи на свежем воздухе было слегка прохладно. Не было слышно никаких звуков, кроме стрекота цикад и шелеста ветра в кронах сосен. Пахло землёй, как после дождя. Так-то лучше. Он нашёл полянку среди деревьев и сел на землю, скрестив ноги. Его связь с Энакином показывала, что мальчик ещё немного поспит, независимо от того, будет ли меддроид сканировать его, или нет. Оби-Ван мог использовать это время, чтобы разобраться с клубком своих спутанных противоречивых чувств. Он должен был привести себя в порядок, прежде чем... ну, снова дать Энакину сделать себе минет. В его теперешнем состоянии от него будет мало проку.

Глубоко вдыхая, Оби-Ван осознанно расслабил мышцы. Он начал с головы, разгладил брови и разжал челюсть. Медленно и постепенно он двигался по своему телу, вниз от плеч и дельтовидных мышц, пока не расслабились даже его щиколотки и большие пальцы ног. Наполненный свежим воздухом и умиротворением, он мог заснуть прямо там, где сидел. Запах сосен помог зацепиться за что-то вне его тела. Он напомнил о большей картине и о том, насколько мелкими и незначительными на самом деле были его проблемы.

Подготовив своё восприятие, Оби-Ван открыл себя Силе. Принял её энергию и уверенность. Ощутил причастность к высшему смыслу.

Правда была в том, что да, он желал Энакина. Оби-Ван понятия не имел, как он к этому пришёл или когда это началось, но так и было. Неподобающе? Однозначно. Неловко и стыдно? Вне всяких сомнений. Но, чувствуя текущие сквозь него потоки вселенной, он понимал, что это всего лишь ещё одно проявление слабости его плоти. И ничего больше. Он мог прямо сейчас отпустить эти чувства. Он мог осознать их и освободиться от них. Он уже преодолел так много физических ограничений. Ежедневно он превозмогал боль и изнеможение. Он был свободен от стремлений, за которые цеплялись люди. Жадность и страх не имели над ним власти. Оби-Ван прямо сейчас, даже не вставая, мог избавиться от этого вожделения. Так просто.

Но само по себе это было бы эгоизмом. Он бы поставил собственное самомнение выше жизни Энакина. Конечно, эта похоть была нежелательна. Если он использует её для спасения Энакина, это всё только донельзя запутает и, вероятно, необратимо изменит их отношения. Но жизнь Энакина была важнее. Это влечение — возможно, даже совсем не случайное, это могла быть реакция на потребность Энакина — поможет. Если это ударит по его гордости, да будет так. Лучше столкнуться с насмешками Энакина, чем похоронить его.

*

Когда Оби-Ван вернулся в комнату Энакина, дроида там уже не было, больной друг остался в одиночестве. Энакин давно скинул покрывала с кровати. Его тело сотрясала дрожь, лицо было искажено, будто от кошмара. Совершенно неосознанно Оби-Ван наклонился и поднял одеяло, но замер, всё ещё держа мягкую хлопковую ткань в руках. Он засмотрелся на Энакина. Это было сильнее его. Энакин был просто красив. В ужасном состоянии: весь в поту, его лихорадило; по исхудалой груди было явно видно, сколько мышечной массы он потерял за время болезни. И всё же.

Оби-Ван всегда осознавал красоту Энакина. Слишком часто он закатывал глаза, когда ученик купался в лучах чужого внимания, не раз напоминал ему не зазнаваться. Но сам он никогда не попадал под его очарование. Не как сейчас, когда от одного взгляда на Энакина у него перехватывало дыхание; он снова не смог сдержать дрожь при воспоминании о сотрясавших его сегодня волнах посторгазменного удовольствия. Его почти затрясло от желания прикоснуться к нему. Откуда только это взялось? Он хотел... он хотел провести рукой вниз по животу Энакина, вздымающегося и опадающего от учащённого дыхания. Хотел почувствовать вкус пота с его ключицы. Оби-Ван жаждал накрыть тело Энакина своим, поцеловать его и...

Он довольствовался тем, что накинул одеяло на открытое тело Энакина.

Он приготовился ждать.

*

Наконец, Энакин заговорил.

— Это вы, учитель? — спросил он хриплым голосом.

— Да, Энакин, — нежно сказал Оби-Ван. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как пуду банты, — закашлялся Энакин. — Хочу пить.

Оби-Ван передал ему стоящий у постели стакан с водой, возможно, оставленный дроидом. Энакин с трудом сел, но сразу выпил всю воду долгими жадными глотками. В тишине комнаты было громко и ясно слышно, как он сглатывал. Непристойно — для Оби-Вана. Это было как когда... У него перехватило дыхание. Возможно, он и признал своё желание к Энакину, но он всё ещё ненавидел то, что его возбуждали страдания друга.

— Лучше? — спросил Оби-Ван.

Энакин отпустил стакан, и тот скатился на пол.

— Как мокрое пуду банты, — он скользнул обратно в постель, трогая свой лоб. — Кажется, ваша сперма не помогла, учитель.

У Оби-Вана упало сердце.

— Может быть и нет, друг мой. Но дроид сказал, что этого недостаточно.

Энакин так долго и безучастно смотрел на потолок, что Оби-Ван задумался, не заснул ли он с открытыми глазами.

— Мне нужно больше? — спросил Энакин. — Вы это хотите сказать?

— Кажется, именно так, — сказал Оби-Ван.

— Что за странное лекарство, — пробормотал про себя Энакин. — Как вы, готовы продолжать? Мне надоело болеть.

Как всегда. Оби-Ван несколько часов боролся с мыслью о том, что Энакину придётся снова и снова ублажать его ртом. А вот Энакин, уже сразу готов ко второму раунду, хотя сам ещё толком не может сидеть.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Оби-Ван. — Я сообщил Совету, у джедайских целителей есть результаты твоих анализов крови...

— Кто знает, найдут ли они лучшее решение? — возмущённо спросил Энакин. — Ни за что. И хватит уже спрашивать, в порядке ли я, это всё так же раздражает. Дайте мне уже вам отсосать.

То, что грубость Энакина одновременно возмутила и возбудила его, не должно было стать таким сюрпризом для Оби-Вана. Приглашение к оральному сексу было ужасающе соблазнительным.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы поблагодарить меня вместо того, чтобы бросаться оскорблениями? — весело спросил Оби-Ван. Если не учитывать тему шуток, то это была знакомая территория. Взаимные поддразнивания неизменно присутствовали в их общении.

— Едва ли. И между прочим, не то чтобы вы с этого ничего не получали. Всегда пожалуйста.

Впрочем, когда колкости попадали слишком близко к цели, выслушивать их было не так уж и весело. Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Давай просто побыстрее закончим с этим, — он встал и приготовился перекинуть ногу и оседлать Энакина точно так же, как в прошлый раз. Но Энакин неожиданно схватил его за руку, и Оби-Ван почти подпрыгнул до потолка.

— В этот раз по-другому, — сказал Энакин. Он крепко сжимал его руку, не замечая, что его прикосновение обожгло Оби-Вана сильнее, чем лихорадка. По телу мгновенно разлилось тепло — Оби-Ван не знал, куда деть руки, да и любую другую часть тела, боясь лишний раз коснуться Энакина. Сейчас больше всего в галактике ему хотелось делать с Энакином неприличные вещи, как бы несвойственно не было для него это чувство. И ему пришлось принять и открыть себя этому вожделению — так же, как пришлось сдерживаться и не идти на поводу у своих желаний. Ради собственной безопасности Энакин должен был контролировать все его действия. Оби-Ван позволит себе только то, без чего никак нельзя обойтись, и ничего больше.

Это казалось невозможной задачей, когда голову кружило от желания.

Энакин продолжил, не замечая внутренней борьбы Оби-Вана.

— Я быстро устал. Я лягу, и ты можешь... — он махнул рукой — Надо мной.

Энакин предлагал позу для орального секса — Оби-Ван не знал, что и думать по этому поводу.

— Если ты этого хочешь, — сдержанным голосом сказал он. Его член определённо отреагировал, дёрнувшись от того, насколько легко Энакин пригласил его в свой рот. Оби-Ван взобрался на кровать, сначала встал на колени, потом упёрся носками сапог в матрас. — Вперёд, ни в чём себе не отказывай, — поддразнил он Энакина, чтобы спрятать собственную тревогу. Как он может быть таким спокойным, приказывать ему, будто бы он просто ещё один солдат, маневрирующий в космическом бою?

Энакин чувствовал себя уж слишком уверенно. Оби-Ван — определённо нет, ни капельки. Ему не нравилось, что Энакин так легко касался его или что он был не против придумать им позу для секса. Но особенно Оби-Вану не нравилось то, что он уже был наполовину возбуждён.

Оби-Ван двинулся вверх по постели, а Энакин сместился вниз. Крифф. Оби-Ван закрыл глаза. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что это хорошо, что его влечёт к Энакину. Что он должен позволить возбуждению охватить себя, когда Энакин коснётся его члена. Нет ничего плохого в том, что он накроет Энакина собой и получит желаемое. И это просто прекрасно, что Энакин говорит, что хочет...

Он вцепился зубами в костяшки пальцев, чтобы удержаться и немедленно не начать трахать лицо Энакина, прямо в одежде, как есть.

Сдержаться. Его желания не имели значения. Он собирался кончить, это понятно. Но он должен сделать это по правилам Энакина. Контроль. Оби-Ван со свистом втянул воздух. Признать своё желание. Обуздать его. Энакин быстро расправлялся с завязками. Оби-Ван не увидел, но почувствовал, как с его задницы, напряжённой и пылающей от внимания, стянули штаны. Он только сильнее сжал костяшки зубами, перенося вес на локоть. Сдержал крик, когда Энакин наконец, наконец-то, взялся за его член. Не осознавал, как долго он этого ждал. Потребовался весь его контроль, чтобы не толкнуться бёдрами вниз, желая большего.

— Готов, — сказал Энакин. Это в его голосе удовлетворение? Возможно, просто доволен, что всё пройдёт быстро и без проблем. Энакин пару раз на пробу провёл ладонью по всей длине твёрдого члена Оби-Вана. — Рад, что у тебя всё ещё стоит, в твоём-то возрасте.

Каким бы остроумным замечанием не собирался ответить Оби-Ван, оно пропало втуне. Он прикусил язык. О, Сила... Энакин обхватил губами головку его члена, дразня языком уретру... Оби-Ван был будто в огне. Он хотел бы не двигаться, не толкаться. Но будто бы принимая вызов, Энакин начал сосать сильнее, обвивая языком кончик члена. Оби-Ван сжал кулаки. Смог сдержать жалкий скулящий стон и только сдержанно охнул. Но даже это не могло заглушить звуки, с которыми сосал Энакин, или то, как они становились всё более влажными и непристойными — как так вышло, что у Энакина получалось настолько хорошо? Должно быть, дело в интуиции. Он всегда был невероятно хорош во всём, что требовало физической активности.

Влажное тепло двинулось к основанию члена Оби-Вана. Он задрожал. Он едва мог дышать. Как у него получится кончить, не навредив Энакину? Он замер, не двигая бёдрами, и это была пытка, потому что, крифф, Энакин прижимался языком вдоль пульсирующей вены у основания его члена, а его кончик удобно устроился в глубине рта Энакина, в плену его горла, и это было так восхитительно, крифф...

Оби-Ван ахнул, когда его член внезапно обдало холодным воздухом. Сначала его охватило разочарование, но почти сразу его сменили беспокойство и чувство вины. Должно быть, это было слишком для Энакина. Возможно, он на мгновение увлёкся и всё же толкнулся слишком сильно.

— Тебе удобно? — спросил Энакин. Его слова прозвучали глухо из-за того, что он говорил в пах Оби-Вана. — Ты не двигаешься.

Оби-Ван так удивился, что помимо воли фыркнул от смеха. Выходит, он сдерживался уж слишком хорошо.

— Нет, Энакин. Мне кажется, будто я сейчас тебя задушу.

— Тогда сказал бы что-нибудь, — возмутился Энакин. — Как ты собираешься кончить, если не можешь удобно устроиться? Попробуй лечь на спину.

Даже в таком состоянии Энакин всё так же излучал властную ауру и авторитет генерала. Не то чтобы Оби-Ван собирался ему в чём-то сейчас отказать, не в таких обстоятельствах. Особенно если он заботился о желаниях и интересах самого Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван послушно перекатился на спину. Не смог отвести взгляд, когда Энакин склонился к нему с тем же напором, с которым атаковал наступающие отряды дроидов. «Энакин», — прошептал Оби-Ван. Какое-то чувство охватило его, но он не смог опознать его в дурмане удовольствия. Нечто похожее на смесь ужаса и обожания.

— Расслабься, — сказал Энакин и опять сноровисто засосал его член.

— Ох, — воскликнул Оби-Ван. Он наконец-то смог отпустить себя и выгнулся от удовольствия, откинув голову назад. Энакин ласкал его член быстрыми лёгкими движениями, поглаживал его яйца искусственной рукой. За всю свою жизнь Оби-Ван не видел ничего более грязного и шокирующего, чем Энакин, облизывающий его член и насаживающийся ртом на его головку; он не смог бы отвернуться, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Слюна Энакина обволакивала член, а пальцы Энакина сжались, и Оби-Ван почувствовал, как в нём зарождается оргазм.

— Энакин, — сказал он, и это могло бы быть извинением. Сдавшись под этим натиском, он кончил, подбрасывая бёдра над кроватью. Удовольствие от вида Энакина, сжавшего губы на его члене и глотающего, глотающего... невообразимо.

И оно не продлилось долго. Оби-Ван откатился в сторону; он не стал смотреть, как Энакин снова вытирает рот ладонью. Он сел и затянул завязки штанов, старательно глубоко дыша и игнорируя всё ещё бурлящий в теле оргазм. То, как Энакин каждый раз вытирал рот, а он завязывал штаны, превращалось в привычку.

— Учитель? — сказал Энакин.

Он не хотел оборачиваться. Он просто хотел уйти. Но Оби-Ван заставил себя развернуться к бывшему ученику и посмотреть ему в глаза. Если они вели себя так, будто ничего особенного не происходило и всё было в порядке, тогда это тоже могло бы стать привычкой. Однажды их притворство даже могло бы стать реальностью.

— Да, Энакин?

Органическая рука Энакина задержалась на его голом животе, нежно поглаживая кожу. Возможно, только в воображении Оби-Вана, но его губы казались красными; припухшими. Они резко выделялись на бледном лице, полуприкрытые веки трепетали.

— Вы могли бы остаться, — сказал он. — Нам всё равно придётся сделать это снова. Мы могли бы повторить, как только вы будете готовы.

В отличие от Оби-Вана, который всё не мог успокоить прерывающееся дыхание, он дышал глубоко и ровно.

Лежать рядом с Энакином, ждать, пока член снова — неизбежно — не отвердеет, упираясь в горячую плоть Энакина, перекатиться и вжаться в него в поисках нового удовольствия... нет, одно дело эффективность и он был готов принять своё влечение к бывшему ученику. Но разделить постель с Энакином значило бы пойти на поводу у своей похоти. Он слишком жаждал его прикосновений. Оби-Ван должен был сохранить хоть какую-то видимость границ.

Он заботливо накинул одеяло обратно на своего друга.

— Спи, Энакин. Я вернусь.

*

Узкое напоминающее череп лицо Гривуса заполнило экран, так что его нос почти упёрся в записывающее устройство.

— Ты позаботился о Скайуокере и Кеноби? — требовательно спросил он.

— Да, — ответил тактический дроид. — Они застряли на Д’Акве с тех пор, как мы столкнулись с ними десять стандартных суток назад.

— Застряли? — проревел Гривус. — Я хотел, чтобы они сдохли!

— Генерал, вы потребовали, я цитирую... — дроид активировал аудио-запись рычания Гривуса, — «Избавься от этих джедаев!» — конец записи. — Ровно этого я и добился.

Гривус сощурился и уставился в записывающее устройство.

— Какой мне в этом прок, если они снова начнут на меня охотиться, а? Может, мне убить тебя?

— Меня нельзя назвать живым, так что вам не удасться добиться успеха в достижении этой цели, — сказал дроид. — Тем не менее, мой план работает. Мы пытались убить Скайуокера и Кеноби обычными средствами. Они были окружены и всё же отразили все выстрелы наших бластеров.

— Используйте бомбы! Танки! Что угодно!

— У нас не было ни того, ни другого. Но у меня был местный мох. Согласно моим данным, малой дозы хватило бы, чтобы либо убить Скайуокера, и тогда Кеноби станет уязвим от горя, и мы сможем убить его, — либо чтобы они погрязли в своих органических эмоциональных программах, так что их можно будет расценить как бесполезных. Мой дроид-разведчик обнаружил жизненные сигналы Скайуокера на планете, так что он не мёртв, но с тех пор они нас не атаковали.

— Но сколько это продлится? — провыл Гривус. — Я устал от того, что они преследуют меня! — Он вытянул длинный белый как мрамор палец. — Я имплантирую в тебя бомбу, — предупредил он. — И как только Скайуокер или Кеноби снова осмелятся попасться мне на глаза, я нажму кнопку, и ты взорвёшься.

— Вы в своём праве, сэр, — сказал дроид. В его искусственно синтезированном голосе не отражалось никаких эмоций. — Но я рассчитал, что вероятность успеха моего плана составляет 99,86%. В зависимости от результата взаимодействия их эмоциональных программ, есть вероятность, что они больше никогда не побеспокоят сепаратистов.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Энакин проснулся, он наконец-то почувствовал себя живым человеком. Он смог сесть без головокружения. Он чувствовал себя... нормально, с нормальной температурой. Его больше не кидало в жар и в холод одновременно. В желудке заурчало. Возможно, он даже был готов съесть что-нибудь посущественнее пустого бульона. Энакин даже не смог вспомнить, когда в последний раз наслаждался полноценной пищей, так давно это было, — и нет, сперма его учителя не в счёт.

Но сейчас у него были дела куда более важные, чем голод.

Энакин потянулся к комму на запястье и приказал:

— Амидала.

Над коммом в переплетении зелёных линий воспарило красивое лицо жены. Пусть это был только иллюзорный образ, но Энакин ласково провёл рукой по её щеке; зацепил пальцем прядь волос голограммы так, чтобы вытянуть из сложной прически, будь она материальна. Выражение лица Падме было нейтральным, почти строгим, как и всегда в её сообщениях по незащищённым каналам.

— Генерал Скайуокер, — начало проигрываться её самое давнее сообщение. — Рада сообщить, что наши переговоры с вуки проходят хорошо. 

Она углубилась в подробности заключения договора. Это было неплохим предлогом, чтобы оставаться на связи, но Энакин редко вникал в содержание её сообщений. Он не отводил взгляда от её глаз, чувствуя глухую боль глубоко в груди от того, что её не было рядом.

Следующие несколько сообщений были такими же скучными. Та же политика, то же нейтральное выражение лица. Энакин любил Падме, в том числе её разум и приверженность демократии, но он хотел именно свою Падме, а не сконструированный образ сенатора Амидалы. Она появилась в неуместном замечании из последних сообщений.

— Энакин, я была бы признательна за новости о вашем положении на фронте.

Он знал, почему она начала проявлять беспокойство. Он мог не отвечать по несколько дней, но никогда — по собственной воле. Если бы мог, Энакин заполнял бы часы и часы записей бессвязными монологами. Но между кампаниями, под бдительным оценивающим взглядом, приходилось делать между сообщениями перерывы в пару дней . У них было соглашение, у них с Падме. Он обещал, что всегда вернётся, что бы ни случилось. А она — что не будет волноваться. И Энакин любил её ещё сильней за то, что она свою часть договора не выполняла, за то, что не могла прекратить волноваться за него.

В последнем сообщении Падме просто выглядела усталой. «Энакин, надеюсь, с тобой всё в порядке». Вот и всё. Неприкрытая мольба прервать молчание.

Больше никакого молчания. Энакин нацепил свою лучшую озорную улыбку и начал запись.

— Падме, в смысле, сенатор Амидала. — Он должен был осторожно подбирать слова. Не считая того, что на сообщение могли наткнуться джедаи, это был не самый безопасный канал связи. К нему могли получить доступ сепаратисты. Нельзя выдать какую-либо важную информацию о положении дел на фронте, включая и тот факт, что он выбыл из строя. Если эти данные попадут не в те руки — кто знает, что с ними сделают сепаратисты. Ничего хорошего, это уж точно. Энакин остановился на: — Всё в порядке. Никаких происшествий.

Подмигнув, он закончил сообщение. Это заставит поломать голову самого назойливого и нетерпимого джедая.

Желудок сжался и снова заворчал. Почему бы не поесть. Энакин вызвал AMS 7V-53.

— Эмс, можно мне сюда немного еды?

— Я медицинский дроид, а не дворецкий, — напомнил ему дроид серией звуковых сигналов.

— Разве хорошее питание не часть моего выздоровления? — спросил Энакин, на полную включая своё обаяние. Может быть, Оби-Вану этого никогда и не понять, но дроиды — это больше, чем просто схемы и электричество. Они так же чувствительны, как и органические создания. Обращайся с ними хорошо, — и они выйдут за пределы своей программы, чтобы ответить тебе тем же.

Эмс пропищал себе под нос что-то неодобрительное, но вернулся через несколько минут с порцией еды быстрого приготовления.

— Спасибо, Эмс.

Сначала Энакин медленно и осторожно откусывал от быстро разогретой белковой массы, но вскоре воспалённое горло созрело для чего-то помимо члена Оби-Вана, и доедал он, поглощая свою порцию большими обжигающими язык кусками. Пресная пища показалась его оголодавшему желудку просто восхитительной. Он скрёб миску, пока не осталось ни крошки.

Еда — это хорошо. А кровать — скучно. Энакин свесил ноги с постели, встал и потянулся. От долгого простоя его мышцы были вялыми и болели; тело непрерывно ныло в самых разных местах — остаточные симптомы лихорадки. Оно молило о движении, и Энакин был счастлив повиноваться, вытягивая руки над головой и наклоняясь, чтобы коснуться пальцами пола. Придётся пару дней поработать, чтобы вернуть привычные гибкость и скорость, но всё ещё впереди.

Энакин размял не только мышцы. Он потянулся к Силе. Какое наслаждение снова в неё окунуться! Восприятие расширилось, открываясь бушующему потоку ощущений, которым он даже не мог подобрать названий. В своём разуме он чувствовал гудение корабля; купался в волнах спокойной уверенности, зная, что где-то далеко-далеко с Падме все порядке, она в безопасности. И — куда ближе — с рождённой глубоко внутри определённостью он чувствовал, что Оби-Ван снова зарылся в тактические карты. Ему не нужна была Сила, чтобы знать, что скорее всего его учитель последние дни проводил всё время за изучением и анализом стратегии боя — всё время, когда не тыкался ширинкой в лицо Энакина.

В любом случае, сколько там доз им ещё осталось? Не то чтобы Энакин возражал. Это было просто странно. Не в плохом смысле странно, как когда он пронзал мечом взрывающихся насекомых на Виффипе или когда переплывал топи Уннга. Определённо, Энакину приходилось делать вещи и похуже, чем доводить своего учителя до оргазма. Просто…. Странно. Он не ожидал, что раз за разом придётся отсасывать тому, в ком видел почти отца.

— Генерал Скайуокер, — сказал Эмс. — Ваши упражнения свидетельствуют об улучшении, но постарайтесь не перенапрягаться.

— Я знаю собственное тело, всё будет нормально, — отмахнулся Энакин.

— Очень хорошо. Можно ещё образец вашей крови? Я хочу обновить данные об уровне антигенов.

— Ты дроид или вампир? — спросил Энакин, но на лице его была усмешка. Он протянул органическую руку. — Ни в чём себе не отказывай, приятель.

Как раз когда Эмс ввёл Энакину иглу инжектора в вену на внутреннем сгибе локтя, появился Оби-Ван.

— Ты уже на ногах! — воскликнул он, удивлённо вскидывая брови. Тёплая улыбка не заставила себя ждать. Он сложил руки на груди и пригладил бороду. — И умудрился даже на нашем корабле попасть под атаку дроида.

— Что тут сказать, учитель? Я неотразим, — Энакин вернул ему улыбку.

Эмс вытащил иглу из его руки.

— Я никого не атаковал, и я никого не считаю неотразимым, — сказал он, а затем отъехал к настенному датападу и приступил к работе. Вся его спина буквально кричала о возмущении несправедливыми обвинениями.

— Не обращай внимания на Оби-Вана, — сказал Энакин. — Он просто ворчливый старик, не разбирающийся в технологиях.

— Смотрю, ты всё такой же грубиян. — Но глаза его смеялись. Когда-то Энакин сказал бы, что по меркам его учителя это было всё равно, что закатить вечеринку. Он был строгим и дисциплинированным человеком, не лез за словом в карман и был не чужд сарказма, но жил под давлением самых завышенных ожиданий, какие Энакин только видел. Долг у него всегда был и на первом месте, и на втором, и на последнем. Если что хорошего и случилось за последние дни, так это то, что Энакину довелось увидеть новые грани того, как Оби-Ван испытывал и выражал радость. Удовольствие очень шло его учителю.

Сказать по правде, Энакин толком ничего не помнил, начиная с охваченного лихорадкой путешествия через лес. Разве что ощущения. Оби-Ван, несущий его на спине. Чувство безопасности, даже на вражеской территории и падая с ног от слабости, потому что через Силу он чувствовал исходящее от учителя яростное желание защитить его. Оби-Ван никогда бы не позволил навредить ему. Он скорее бы умер. Не о чем было волноваться. Затем последовали долгие часы в постели, когда он путался в простынях и сгорал от жара сильнее, чем под полуденным татуинским солнцем. Боль пронизывала его тело, отдаваясь в груди, бёдрах, даже под коленями. Энакин содрогнулся от воспоминания. Даже само существование казалось пыткой.

Его страдания перемежались частыми короткими визитами Оби-Вана. По телу пробежала странная дрожь, когда он вспомнил входящую в комнату тёмную фигуру учителя — с опущенной головой и напряженными плечами. Каждый его визит приносил Энакину надежду на избавление от лихорадки и дружескую поддержку. Сосать член было странно, Оби-Ван был весь напряжён и слишком винил себя из-за всей этой ситуации, но самому Оби-Вану Энакин был рад. Его манера общения действовала успокаивающе, когда он не начинал не затыкаясь читать нотации. Энакин не почувствовал бы себя более одиноким даже если бы они не обменялись ни словом.

Случайный взгляд на тело Оби-Вана напомнил, как он стаскивал с него эту самую одежду, вплотную приближаясь к его коже, достаточно близко, чтобы поцеловать или приласкать. Жар и размер увеличивающегося члена у себя во рту. Челюсть дёрнуло болью: мышечная память от того, что он держал рот открытым так широко и так долго. Чувства тоже вернулись: желание помочь Оби-Вану преодолеть... что бы его ни сдерживало, и просто кончить. Но воспоминания казались далёкими и смутными, как сон, ускользающий утром.

— Скажи, Эмс, ну так как, мне нужно ещё отсасывать Оби-Вану? — спросил Энакин. Он абсолютно точно заметил осуждающий взгляд Оби-Вана и как тот ещё сильнее напряг скрещённые на груди руки. Подумаешь! Оби-Ван куда больше получал от их соглашения: он мог без конца наслаждаться оргазмами, а Энакин всего-то спасал свою жизнь. От учителя не убудет потерпеть все насмешки, которые Энакину вздумается ему высказать.

Голова Эмса развернулась к ним лицом.

— Да. Вы по-прежнему страдаете от слабо выраженной лихорадки и, судя по вашему анализу, уровень антигенов в крови ещё слишком высок. Я рекомендую ввести ещё порцию антидота.

Энакин пожал плечами. Значит, ещё больше минетов.

Внезапно его ударило волной разочарования Оби-Вана. А у него-то какие проблемы?

Неважно. Возможно, он просто ведёт себя как ханжа из-за нарушения какого-нибудь невразумительного постулата джедайского кодекса. Типа, не возлежи со своим падаваном или что-нибудь такое же глупое. Ну, если уж Оби-Вану так хочется, он может навоображать себе сколько угодно поводов для паранойи. Это его дело.

Энакин ударил кулаком в ладонь.

— Но я же готов к заданиям, да? Пусти меня в бой!

Сейчас убийство нескольких сотен дроидов казалось ему отличной идеей.

— Исключено! — сказал Эмс. Его голосовой аппарат не мог передать интонации, но голос звучал почти возмущённо. — Вы не расслышали мой отчёт? У вас слабо выраженная лихорадка и ваш уровень антигенов опасно высок. Я не могу разрешить вам никаких нагрузок, кроме легких упражнений.

Энакин мог бы поклясться, что выезжая из комнаты Эмс пробормотал что-то насчёт повреждённых плат с человеческими логическими схемами.

— Давайте забьём, — сказал Энакин. Конечно, у него болело горло и он был бы не прочь присесть, ну и что? — Всё это время сепаратисты не сидели сложа руки! У нас есть работа.

— Нет, Энакин, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Как ни прискорбно, эта проклятая машина знает о твоём состоянии больше, чем мы с тобой вместе взятые. Если он запрещает тебе идти, то ты остаёшься. Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова свалился на меня с лихорадкой.

Почему? Потому что рецидив значил бы ещё больше физического взаимодействия? Насупившись, Энакин плюхнулся на кровать.

— Отлично. Тогда введите меня в курс дела. Что нового на фронте?

— Ты бы знал, если бы проверял свой комм, — сказал Оби-Ван. Он легко стукнул по своему наручному комму, и над его запястьем развернулась карта местной солнечной системы. — Совет джедаев подтвердил, что Гривус покинул сектор ещё до того, как ты свалился с лихорадкой.

— Всё бегает, — Энакин прищурился. — Мы его достанем.

— Только если нас пошлют за ним. Пока у нас другие задачи. — Ещё одно касание, и изображение резко поменяло масштаб, приближая Д’Акву, планету, на которой они сейчас находились. К северу от их корабля были видны красные вспышки. — Сепаратисты открыли здесь новый рудник. Если мы сможем лишить их ресурсов, они значительно сократят производство дроидов. Как только ты будешь готов к активным действиям, мы уничтожим эти шахты.

У них не было клонов. Ничего, кроме скромного корабля, R2 и них самих.

— Проще простого, — сказал Энакин и указал на ширинку Оби-Вана. — Так. Мой уровень антигенов не понизится сам по себе. Вы в настроении?

Оби-Ван вздыхал, даже распутывая завязки на штанах.

— Не особо, но я понимаю, о чём ты. Как ты хочешь чтобы я лёг?

Энакин указал на обитое кожей кресло.

— Раз уж я выбрался из постели, — жизнерадостно сказал он.

Каждый раз он настаивал на новой позе. Он объяснял это тем, что хочет подобрать самую удобную, но на самом деле ему просто хотелось сделать секс интереснее. Если уж приходилось доводить своего учителя до оргазма, это должно хотя бы быть весело. А новое — это весело. Пока что ему больше всего понравилась поза, когда они оба лежали на боку, и Энакин получал полный доступ к паху Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван тогда по-настоящему потерял контроль: он дрожал, и стонал, и толкался в рот Энакину. Осознание того, что он может заставить своего учителя, идеального джедая, потерять дар речи, корчась от наслаждения, приносило необычайное удовлетворение. Оказывается, Оби-Ван всё-таки был обычным человеком.

— Это не игра, — сказал Оби-Ван. Но всё же сел, держа спину прямо и положив руки на подлокотники. Такой чопорный и правильный. Но Энакин видел завивающиеся тёмно-рыжие волоски в вырезе его распахнутой туники. Видел, как натянулась хлопковая ткань прямо под ними. Рот Энакина неожиданно наполнился слюной, и он сглотнул. Честно говоря, он был впечатлён выносливостью Оби-Вана. Он всегда знал, что его учитель не отказывал себе в ночных похождениях, знал, что означали его «прогулки» в их редкие визиты на Корусант. Энакин даже пару раз застукал Оби-Вана, когда тот едва заметно любовался другими человеческими мужчинами. У него были потребности, это было круто.

Энакин просто не ожидал, что Оби-Ван будет настолько... неутомимым. Они уже занимались этим, сколько, пару дней? И он даже не мог вспомнить все разы, когда они делали это, не говоря уж о том, чтобы вести счёт. И всё же каждый раз член Оби-Вана просто... подпрыгивал, твёрдый и крепкий. Не то чтобы у Энакина было много материала для сравнения, но сам он был настолько жадным только в их с Падме медовый месяц, когда они не могли оторваться друг от друга. Когда даже от мысли о её отсутствии его скручивало желанием.

Он опустился на колени перед Оби-Ваном, потянул в сторону ткань штанов, помогая освободить член. Само собой, он уже начал вставать. Не то чтобы Энакин никогда раньше не видел член Оби-Вана — будучи учителем и падаваном они постоянно переодевались в присутствии друг друга. Среди джедаев не принято стесняться наготы. Даже сейчас, когда они больше не жили в общих комнатах, они часто вместе мылись в естественных водоёмах, если поблизости не было очистителя. Толстый член Оби-Вана был вполне знаком Энакину. В юности он даже изучал его и миллионы раз сравнивал со своим собственным. Просто ещё кое-что, в чём он хотел бы походить на учителя.

— Много с кем развлекаетесь, учитель? — спросил Энакин.

Оби-Ван старательно смотрел в сторону, делая вид, что находится где угодно, кроме этой комнаты, но вопрос привлёк его внимание.

— Прошу прощения?

— Много с кем развлекаетесь? — Член Оби-Вана плотно и тесно лежал в его кулаке. Механической рукой он сжал его яйца; Оби-Ван практически подпрыгнул. Мило. — Просто не могу представить, как вы справляетесь со своим либидо, если постоянно не трахаетесь. Вы ж как животное.

Оби-Ван взвился.

— Это не твоё де... — его отповедь оборвалась стоном. Это всегда так работало, стоило приласкать его яйца. Энакин продолжил мягкие ритмичные движения, посмотрел, как Оби-Ван откидывает голову назад. Жаль, что они ограничивались лишь прикосновениями и минетами. Когда горло Оби-Вана было так открыто, оно выглядело вполне соблазнительно для поцелуев. Какие звуки он будет издавать, если Энакин вопьётся в него зубами, прямо туда, где выпирает ярёмная вена? Энакина охватил жар, не имеющий ничего общего с лихорадкой.

Что ж, это что-то новенькое.

Задыхаясь, Оби-Ван заговорил снова.

— Это личное, Энакин.

Энакин зло нахмурился.

— Я держу в руках твой член, а ты мне будешь рассказывать о личном пространстве?

Как обычно. Оби-Ван никогда ему не доверял. Даже если Энакин отсасывал ему только ради противоядия, всё равно происходящее между ними было глубоко интимно. Казалось бы, оргазмы предполагали хоть какое-то доверие. Но явно не для такой важной шишки как Оби-Ван. Упаси Сила проявить чуть больше человечности сверх необходимого.

— Да, пожалуйста, Энакин, если не возражаешь, — губы Оби-Вана были сжаты в тонкую жёсткую линию.

Энакин любезно заглотил наполовину его член. Вот вам и весь демонстративный стоицизм Оби-Вана. Тот подавился, пытаясь сдержать низкий стон. Энакин не отводил взгляда от того, как он кусает себя за большой палец, сосредоточенно прикрыв глаза. Возможно, Оби-Ван никогда не увидит в нём равного — неважно. Он всегда относился к Энакину как к младшему. Но Энакин помнил, как заставить его потерять себя, и мог сделать это снова.

Смазка масляно и жарко оседала на языке, солёная и острая. Энакин жадно слизывал её, уделяя особое внимание головке члена Оби-Вана. Он ухмыльнулся, слыша исходящие от учителя сдавленные звуки, чувствуя, как напрягаются его бёдра. Оби-Ван был полностью в его власти. Желая его поддразнить, Энакин освободил рот и двинулся поцеловать кожу прямо под животом Оби-Вана.

— Что... — спросил Оби-Ван, моргая. Перевёл на Энакина остекленевший взгляд.

— Просто помогаю тебе, — сказал Энакин. Плоть Оби-Вана была тёплой, нежной, но твёрдой. Лобковые волосы щекотали подбородок. — У тебя это занимает всё больше времени, просто нужно немного разогреться.

Высокое либидо или нет, но Энакин был уверен, что сейчас ему сложнее довести Оби-Вана до оргазма. Возможно, он выдохся.

— Расслабься.

Оби-Ван откинулся на стул, что-то неразборчиво пробормотав. Энакин слышал этот нравоучительный тон достаточно часто, чтобы догадаться, что сейчас он возможно критикует здравый смысл Энакина, или его суждения, или их вместе в каком-то сочетании. Покритикуй-ка это, Оби-Ван! Он двинулся вниз, забирая в рот его яйца и обхватывая рукой основание члена. Что это, неужели Оби-Ван захныкал? Энакин очень на это надеялся. Он быстрее задвигал рукой по скользкому от слюны члену.

Когда он так вылизывал его, вкус учителя был таким насыщенным. Энакин глубоко вдохнул через нос. Он так привык к запаху Оби-Вана, что почти забыл его. Но сейчас, когда он так близко, при таком личном контакте, он казался совсем новым. Всё ещё запах Оби-Вана, без вопросов, но более интимный. Терпкий. Смешанный с запахом его собственной слюны. Он уткнулся в его яйца, но всё было мало. Энакин пососал кожу Оби-Вана, желая большего. Услышал, как тот глухо застонал, и застонал в ответ.

Стоп, что? Его собственный стон прозвучал непривычно. Теперь это точно что-то новенькое.

Не снижая скорости и давления, Энакин продолжил ласкать член Оби-Вана и засунул руку себе в штаны. У него почти встал.

Тут не о чём было думать. Энакин был слишком поглощён нуждами учителя. Он заглотил член Оби-Вана так глубоко как только смог. Слюна стекала по подбородку, капая на шею. Энакин яростно ласкал себя. Это было как голопорно. Нет ничего странного в том, чтобы возбудиться от эрекции своего учителя. Чем больше Энакин сосал, лизал и насаживался на член, тем больше он возбуждался. Отлично. Нечестно, что всё веселье достаётся Оби-Вану. Его органическая рука была вся влажной от его смазки. Блядь. Энакин снова застонал, толкнувшись бёдрами. Да. Да!

Оби-Ван испуганно вздрогнул. Уставился вниз на Энакина безумными широко распахнутыми глазами. На одну восхитительную секунду их взгляды встретились. Этот взгляд... он был горячее любого прикосновения, бил током сильнее молнии. Под этим испытующим взглядом по телу Энакина будто побежали искры. Его рот и руки были заняты их членами. Мышцы скрутило. Он чувствовал, что на Оби-Вана их обмен взглядами подействовал так же. Чувствовал это в его дрожи; слышал в его вскрике.

— Энакин, ты...

Струи тёплой спермы прыснули в рот Энакина. Он радостно проглотил её всю. Почти кончил сам. Пульс бился сильно и ровно. За последние пару дней он принял столько спермы Оби-Вана,только надеясь каждый раз, что это улучшит его самочувствие. Но не в этот раз. В этот раз они разделили что-то с Оби-Ваном. Сердце Энакина пело.

Оби-Ван резко встал, отдёргивая свой обмякший член от губ Энакина.

— Что ты делаешь?!.

Энакин поднял глаза. Держа в руке свой пульсирующий член, ощущая ошеломляющий вкус Оби-Вана во рту, он чувствовал себя уязвимым. Он ненавидел это ощущение. Если ты уязвим — ты слаб и во власти врага.

— Даю тебе кончить, — сказал он.

— Я имею в виду... Энакин, вытащи руку из штанов, это же медицинская процедура! — Оби-Ван махнул рукой куда-то вниз. — Едва ли это уместно.

Он привёл в порядок одежду за считанные секунды. Как будто только что не кончил при виде того, как завёлся Энакин, отсасывая ему; как будто буквально не молил о его прикосновении. Как будто Энакин просто вообразил себе эту мелькнувшую на доли секунды связь между ними.

Что, блядь, только что произошло?


	4. Chapter 4

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Оби-Ван прислонился спиной к стене, зажав рот ладонью. Попытался перестать трястись от возбуждения и отвращения к себе — это было невозможно. Последние дни он почти постоянно испытывал физическое удовольствие, каждый вдох вновь разжигал в нём желание. После стольких оргазмов, после того, как он открылся своей похоти к Энакину, он горел как в огне. Оби-Ван принял, против воли, своё неподобающее и всепоглощающее влечение к ученику. Он смирился с использованием этих обескураживающих чувств — лишь бы помочь Энакину. Что угодно, чтобы спасти его жизнь.

Но он создал другую проблему. Оби-Ван закрыл глаза и весь съёжился. Как Энакин мог быть... они не должны были заниматься сексом. Ласкающий себя Энакин просто не укладывался в картину. Предполагалось, что это будет лекарством! Он не должен был... помимо воли ему вспомнился похотливый взгляд Энакина. Оби-Ван прикусил язык, как будто это могло бы изгнать болезненное возбуждение. Энакин с рукой в штанах, с чувственным и бесстыжим выражением лица, отпечатался в сознании Оби-Вана. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

В ту долю секунды прежде чем он осознал последствия, в мыслях мелькнуло: Сила, какое счастье, что Энакину нравится. Что желание Оби-Вана не вызвало в нём отвращениях. Было сразу понятно, что Энакин хотел его; что ему нравилось отсасывать ему; что он жаждал его прикосновений. И, о Сила, даже после стольких дней непрерывного сексуального удовольствия ничто не могло доставить ему большего удовлетворения. Помоги Сила, Оби-Ван никогда и никого не хотел так сильно. Сдержаться и не кончить при виде удовольствия Энакина было всё равно что не дать звезде взорваться в сверхновую.

Это не должно было быть так. Оби-Ван подавил раздражение. Ему не хватало духу даже начать задумываться обо всех причинах, почему это было чудовищно неправильно. Связь с собственным падаваном была основанием для немедленного исключения из Ордена джедаев — злоупотребление властью. Просто недопустимо. Оби-Ван растил Энакина с девяти лет. Они оба могли быть джедаями и боевыми товарищами, но он не мог стереть десять лет, которые они провели учителем и учеником. Оби-Ван нёс ответственность за Энакина.

Конечно, в истории Ордена могли быть и бывали исключения. В особых обстоятельствах подобная связь могла быть разрешена. Спасение жизни явно подходило под этот случай. Но если Энакин отвечал взаимностью и относился к этому иначе чем к лечению — это было неподобающе. Совершенно недопустимо.

Оби-Ван задрожал, то ли от последствий оргазма, то ли от беспокойства, — он не мог сказать наверняка. Он уже балансировал на тонкой грани, пытаясь заставить свою безудержную похоть работать на конструктивный результат для Энакина. Если Энакин добавит в уравнение собственное удовольствие, тогда то, чем они занимаются, станет ещё сложнее охарактеризовать. И Оби-Ван не мог заниматься сексом с Энакином. Абсолютно исключено.

Он должен взять себя в руки. Они ничего не добьются взаимными обвинениями. Оби-Ван заставил себя встать прямо и расправил плечи. Неважно, насколько сложно будет контролировать свои реакции, он должен сдержаться.

Просто Оби-Ван никак не мог предположить, что события обернутся таким образом. А как насчёт любовницы Энакина? Оби-Ван не питал иллюзий насчёт его отношений с сенатором и сомневался, что их договоренность, какой бы она ни была, включала секс с бывшими учителями. Оби-Ван знал, насколько страстно Падме была влюблена в Энакина, и мог только представить её шок, когда выяснится, что её любовник попытался кончить с кем-то ещё. Если даже он, чужой в их отношениях, знал, что она может не захотеть делиться, как мог Энакин так легко решить подрочить на Оби-Вана?! Во имя Силы, иногда Энакин просто не думает. Что, вляпаться в привязанность к Падме было недостаточно? К чему хорошему может привести секс со своим учителем? Оби-Ван вообще ничему его не научил?!

(Он знал ответ: он научил Энакина атакующим формам, владению световым мечом и бессчётному количеству навыков, которые только можно было натренировать. Но что ему так и не удалось, так это научить сначала думать, а потом делать, вот же сраная бантова задница.)

Оби-Ван прижал руку к сердцу. Прежде чем всё наладится — точно запутается еще сильнее.

*

В чём криффова проблема Оби-Вана?

На полянке прямо перед кораблём Энакин занимался разрешёнными «лёгкими упражнениями», а именно — практиковал ката. Они включали кучу ударов и пинков по воздуху, которые он демонстрировал с великим усердием.

Он ударил ногой с разворота, и волосы хлестнули его по лицу. Медицинская процедура. Крифф. Можно нарядить песчаного червя в балетную пачку, но он всё равно останется тупым песчаным червём. То, чем они с Оби-Ваном занимались, было сексом. Хорошо, их немного вынудили, но, крифф, вид Оби-Вана, когда он осознал, что Энакин трогает свой член — на принуждение это совсем не походило, Энакин бы поставил на это свою жизнь. Двое, кончающие от прикосновений друг друга? Секс, ни больше ни меньше.

Удар, шаг назад, выпад, удар. Утреннее солнце Д’Аквы едва согревало, но Энакин уже разделся до штанов, промокнув от пота. Если бы ему не было настолько жарко, возможно, он давно бы уже обнаружил смысл в непостижимых логических умозаключениях своего учителя. Не дать Энакину кончить... Оби-Ван явно не хотел взаимного секса. Но почему?! Энакин что, недостаточно хорош для великого Оби-Вана? Какие-то запреты, касающиеся бывших падаванов?

Энакин прервал плавное течение ката и схватился за голову, пытаясь отдышаться. Он просто не мог понять. Дал бы ему кончить, это же такая мелочь! Он уже отсасывал Оби-Вану, что такого, что он себе подрочит? Он даже не попросил оказать ответную услугу (хотя и мог бы, дай Оби-Ван вставить хоть полслова). Как вообще Оби-Ван мог снова и снова кончать сам, но сам при этом запретил Энакину один-единственный раз потрогать себя? Криффов лицемер! Что, сложно было сказать: «О, смотрю, ты возбудился, пока сосал мой член, как я могу помочь»? Разве это не было бы вежливо? Оби-Ван же весь из себя такой джентльмен, благородный генерал джедай магистр Кеноби. Его учитель поступил просто нечестно!

Разве они не прошли этот этап? Они с Оби-Ваном были командой! Два джедая, сражающиеся за общее дело — только до тех пор, пока это общее дело не включило в себя оргазмы. Вот тогда только Кеноби празднует победу.

Неожиданно Энакина прошиб холодный пот, принеся на миг облегчение от всё усиливающегося жара. Оби-Ван использовал его? Энакин не заслужил элементарного уважения? Опять его охватил старый истлевший страх: что, если он никогда не сможет сравниться с учителем?

Когда Энакин только стал джедаем, ему казалось, что сколь бы высоким уровнем Силы он не обладал, ему никогда не достичь холодного рационального совершенства Оби-Вана. Он из кожи вон лез на тренировках, пытаясь выковать из себя самого быстрого и сильного джедая на свете, чтобы встать рядом с Оби-Ваном как равный. Каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что он наконец-то достиг успеха, его бывший учитель находил способ поставить его на место.

Энакину пришлось сесть — он уже задыхался. Не хватало выносливости. Голова странно кружилась, намекая, что стоило бы вернуться в постель и прилечь. Он застонал. Этот тупой яд! Он всё так усложнил, и теперь ещё и не давал заниматься любимым делом. Энакин упал на траву, моля Силу, чтобы она дала ему энергию подняться.

*

Энакин пролежал на лужайке тяжело дыша и с идущей кругом головой крифф знает сколько времени. Травяные стебли кололи голую спину, нежный ветерок обдувал грудь, высушив выступивший пот. Наконец, он с трудом поднялся и поплёлся обратно на корабль.

Он тяжело оперся на стену, как только смог до неё добраться. Прохладная дюрасталь обшивки успокаивала и слегка гудела от спрятанных за ней систем подачи кислорода. Хватаясь за стены, Энакин медленно направился обратно в свою комнату.

Проходя мимо двигательного отсека, он услышал голоса. С кем разговаривал Оби-Ван?

Он остановился у открытой двери. Даже если Оби-Ван и хотел что-то от него утаить, Энакин ему не позволит.

На голограмме отображалось лягушачье лицо доктора Болла. Она восторженно размахивала руками.

— Хорошие новости! Мы выделили в вашей сперме белок, который отвечает за противоядие.

Оби-Ван стоял к нему спиной, но Энакин практически услышал, как он нахмурился.

— Так лекарства пока нет?

Её руки замерли, и она обиженно их втянула.

— Нет, если бы это были хорошие новости, я бы с них и начала. Мы знаем, какой белок мы должны воспроизвести, но он действительно сложный, воистину биологическое чудо.

Её голос оживился от восхищения.

— Я счастлив, что наше затруднительное положение повлекло за собой столь плодотворное исследование, — сухо сказал Оби-Ван.

Энакин насупился, всё ещё скрываясь в тени. Опять. Затруднительное положение, как же. Конечно, хреново, что он чуть не умер, но в остальном что плохого? Он не стал выдавать своё присутствие, желая послушать, что ещё скажет Оби-Ван.

— О, если не вы, то это был бы кто-то другой. В любом случае, мы выделили белок, но его воссоздание займёт время, особенно если мы сможем использовать только доступные на местности материалы.

— Время? Сколько? — резко спросил Оби-Ван. Энакин почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание от злости. Оби-Ван сказал это так, будто это он был главной жертвой. Энакин просто не понимал, откуда взялось всё это сопротивление. Он сжал зубы и кулаки, подхлёстываемый охватившим его раздражением.

— Это наука, а не магия, — сказала доктор Болл. — Мы не можем просто щёлкнуть пальцами и получить лекарство. Невозможно оценить, сколько это займёт.

— Даже примерно? Дни, недели?

— Нет, генерал Кеноби. Конечно, собрать аминокислоты будет несложно, но структура белка такая изящная, что её будет непросто воссоздать. — Она радостно делилась подробностями своей работы, не замечая растущего напряжения собеседника. — Несколько дней, если повезёт. Но это может занять больше времени: несколько недель или, может быть, год.

— Год? — спросил Оби-Ван слабым от шока голосом.

— Возможно, к моменту, когда я смогу синтезировать белок, вам уже не понадобится вводить вашу сперму.

Оби-Ван на секунду задумался.

— А что если я перестану?

Этот вопрос огорошил Энакина как ведро холодной воды на голову. Одно дело возмущение Оби-Вана минетами, но то, что он позволил себе даже задуматься о том, чтобы подвергнуть его жизнь опасности... Крифф с тем, что они бывшие учитель и падаван или братья по оружию. Но разве они хотя бы не друзья? На заданиях и на войне они прикрывали друг другу спину. Энакин полагал — возможно, зря — что это распространялось и на более личные обстоятельства. Крифф с ним, с сексом. Это пошатнуло саму основу их отношений.

— Вы не можете прекратить сейчас! У генерала Скайуокера снова будет обострение!

— Другими словами, он умрёт, — безжизненно сказал Оби-Ван. Его следующие слова были такими тихими, что Энакин едва их разобрал. — Понимаю. Спасибо, доктор Болл.

— До свидания, генерал Кеноби. Всего хорошего.

Передача завершилась. Оби-Ван пригладил бороду, будто будто собираясь погрузиться в размышления, но Энакин не дал ему такой возможности.

— Прости, что я такая обуза, — выпалил он.

Изумление Оби-Вана доставило ему злое удовольствие. Он отчаянно искал на его лице вину, но как только удивление Оби-Вана спало, он снова стал выглядеть абсолютно непоколебимо. Энакин так устал от этого выражения лица. Он же знал, что учитель был человеком из плоти и крови.

Он надавил сильнее, пытаясь добиться хоть какой-нибудь реакции. Выпятив подбородок, каждым сантиметром своего роста он навис над Оби-Ваном. Он прекрасно осознавал, что на нём нет ничего, кроме штанов, и насколько мало ткань прикрывает его кожу, и надеялся, что Оби-Ван заметит — почувствует — излучаемый им жар.

— Прости, что тебе так тяжело, когда я тебе отсасываю.

— Энакин, — в голосе Оби-Вана прозвучала такая знакомая усталость, будто на его плечах лежали проблемы всей галактики. Он не двинулся и никак не прореагировал на близость Энакина. Только поднял голову, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Ты знаешь, что это не так. Просто было бы гораздо проще, получи мы лекарство, не требующее от тебя глотать мою сперму. — Оби-Ван на секунду замолчал. — Не могу поверить, что приходится это объяснять.

Энакин открыл было рот, готовый выпалить возражения, но не смог. Он поджал губы. Криффов Оби-Ван и его криффова раздражающая рассудительность.

— Мог бы не показывать, что это вызывает у тебя такое отвращение, — пробормотал Энакин лучшее, что смог придумать.

Он отступил. Под строгим взглядом Оби-Вана он почувствовал себя неразумным и глупым; будто его поставили на место. Он ни за что не сможет высказать вслух свои жалобы на то, что Оби-Ван отказывается с ним трахаться. Энакин попытался проглотить ответ, но слова застряли у него в глотке, едкие и давящие.

Он напрягся, когда Оби-Ван неожиданно положил руку ему на плечо. Энакин уставился в пол, не готовый встретиться с ним взглядом. Оби-Ван крепко сжимал его плечо, и Энакин почувствовал мурашки — всюду, где был бы не прочь почувствовать прикосновения этих сильных пальцев. Внизу груди; внизу живота. Он вздрогнул.

— Энакин, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Ты же не будешь из-за этого упрямиться? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты понимаешь, что нам не следует...

Он замялся.

— Трахаться? — мрачно сказал Энакин.

— Я собирался сказать, быть физически ближе, чем необходимо, но да, и это тоже.

Энакин фыркнул и специально задел Оби-Вана плечом, проходя мимо.

Позади него Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Куда ты собрался, Энакин?

— Готовиться к заданию.

Даже не оборачиваясь, он знал, как высоко взлетели брови Оби-Вана.

— Тебя допустили до заданий?

Голова Энакина всё ещё кружилась. Он полагался на запасы энергии, которых у него сейчас не было, но ему было плевать.

— Я способен ходить, я способен разговаривать — вполне достаточно, как по мне.

— Я не смогу отговорить тебя?

— Не-а.

— Тогда я в деле.

*

Уничтожить шахты было до смешного просто. Жаль, у Энакина не было настроения смеяться.

Его хватило бы разве что на то, чтобы собрать бомбы. Не то чтобы они прилетели на Д’Акву с полным трюмом взрывчатки, учитывая, что планировали выследить Гривуса и сразиться с ним в ближнем бою. Зато с достаточным количеством корабельного топлива и запасных частей, из которых Энакин смог бы сконструировать торпеды и во сне.

Он был способен что-нибудь взорвать — отлично. Если не считать обморока, в который он свалился, едва начав сливать через сифон топливо в контейнеры.

К сожалению, это произошло при Оби-Ване. Он кинулся к Энакину, опустился рядом с ним на колени и взял за руку. Энакин раздражённо оттолкнул его.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — сказал он, но Оби-Ван всё равно положил ладонь ему на лоб. Внутри у Энакина всё перевернулось, и он оттолкнул протянутую руку. — Я сказал, всё хорошо.

Слишком поздно. Оби-Ван встал, в его напряжённой позе чувствовалось осуждение.

— Энакин, ты весь горишь. Ты не рассчитал силы.

Прошли годы с тех пор, как Энакин не мог физически держаться наравне с Оби-Ваном. В двенадцать он уже мог одолеть своего учителя в тренировочном бою. В семнадцать он был выше. И он всегда, всегда был быстрее и безрассуднее. Да, у Энакина был жар; он ощущался как стыд.

— Сепаратисты не будут дожидаться, пока я выздоровею, Оби-Ван. Давай разберёмся с заданием.

Несмотря на всю браваду, ему пришлось только наблюдать, как Оби-Ван собирает бомбы, вплоть до установки детонаторов. Ему не хватало сил даже долго стоять.

Оби-Ван закончил последнюю и вытер пот со лба. Энакин тупо на него пялился. Воспоминания о вкусе Оби-Вана наполнили его рот. Как минимум, о вкусе пота в его паху. Энакин сомневался, что в других местах он пах по-другому, но Падме пахла везде по-разному даже после душа. Ему нравилось нюхать её тело, заставляя её хихикать от щекотки. Энакин сомневался, что когда-нибудь доведётся зацеловать всё тело Оби-Вана, а тем более заставить его хихикнуть.

— Точно сейчас не хочешь ещё одну дозу противоядия? — предложил Оби-Ван. Энакин ненавидел нежность в его голосе — будто он мог разбиться. — Думаю, ты почувствуешь себя лучше.

Никоим образом и ни при каких обстоятельствах Энакин не хотел приближаться к члену Оби-Вана. Особенно если Оби-Ван продолжит вести себя как полный кретин.

— У нас задание в разгаре, учитель. Разве не вы постоянно твердите, что всему своё время и место?

Оби-Ван поднял бровь. Спустя столько лет знакомства Энакин точно знал, что тот хочет сказать, не говоря ни слова. Это ошибка, но ты имеешь право её совершить. Я буду рядом, чтобы помочь тебе разобраться с последствиями. Всегда осуждение! Ну и пошёл он на хуй. Исключительно в переносном смысле.

Энакин даже не смог расположить бомбы на территории карьера. Ему пришлось позволить Оби-Вану сделать всю работу, пока он оставался на корабле и сообщал, если удавалось заприметить особенно крупную группу дроидов. Криффов передатчик сообщений, вот до чего довёл криффов яд! Это задание даже не было сложным. До сих пор им попадались только боевые дроиды, чьи «понял, понял» не помогли бы им выбраться из кольца взрывчатки.

Хотя бы ради такой мелочи, но Энакин всё же выполз с корабля. Стоя рядом с Оби-Ваном, он нажал кнопку. Бум.

— Неплохо, — сказал Оби-Ван. Отблески пламени раскрасили его лицо оранжевым и алым — у Энакина сжималось сердце при его виде. Оби-Ван всегда был таким эффектным? Энакин чувствовал себя песчаными дюнами Татуина, изменчивыми и гонимыми ветром, тогда как его учитель был стойким и непоколебимым, как горы Джеонозиса. — Твои бомбы великолепны.

Энакин сжал зубы. Вот только за разрушения и можно было дождаться похвалы Оби-Вана. Иногда быть его падаваном становилось просто невыносимо.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты не дал мне кончить, — выпалил Энакин.

Глаза Оби-Вана казались темнее при свете пламени.

— Я знаю, Энакин.

Руки Энакина дёрнулись. Он хотел схватить Оби-Вана за воротник и трясти, пока из него с грохотом не посыпятся искренние и честные ответы. Что угодно, лишь бы выбить из него этот ситхов стоицизм. Но грубостью он от Оби-Вана ничего не добьётся . Энакин остановился на том, что просто спросил:

— Тогда объясни мне.

— Нет причин видеть в этом нечто большее, чем есть на самом деле, — сказал Оби-Ван в своей мягкой вежливой личине Переговорщика. Сплошные политика и уверенность, ничего личного. Энакин потянулся к нему в Силе и почувствовал стены, крепкие и высокие, которые Оби-Ван возвёл вокруг своих эмоций. Он прятал что-то... самого себя. — Оставь это, Энакин.

Энакин склонился к Оби-Вану. Увидел, как тот прикусил губу. Увидел, как на обычно бесстрастном лице отразилось беспокойство. И его озарило. Энакин понял.

— Ты тоже это чувствуешь, — прошептал он. Чем бы «это» ни было, но оно было между ними. Не только Энакин испытывал это новое странное чувство, из-за которого его просто тянуло к Оби-Вану.

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза.

— Да.

Энакин протянул руку и коснулся щеки Оби-Вана, ладонью почувствовал его жёсткую бороду. Сердце Энакина билось медленно и уверенно. Он мог прямо сейчас поцеловать Оби-Вана. Все те разы, когда он трахал его ртом, они не делали этой простейшей вещи. Энакин облизнул губы. Склонился ещё ниже.

— Нет, — сказал Оби-Ван, широко распахнув глаза.

Энакин отдёрнул руку, будто обжегшись.

— Я тебя не понимаю! — он позволил обиде отразиться в своём голосе. — Почему ты так всё усложняешь?

— Я пытаюсь не усложнять, — защищаясь, воскликнул Оби-Ван. Он причесал пальцами волосы, в его голосе звучала глубокая скорбь. — Я хотел уберечь тебя, Энакин.

Позади них, поднимая клубы дыма, обрушился добывающий комплекс.

— Тогда почему мне так больно? — прошептал Энакин.

Оби-Ван обхватил руками лицо Энакина; прижался лбом к его лбу. Энакин задрожал от прикосновения. Он чувствовал дыхание Оби-Вана на своих щеках и то, как пальцы Оби-Вана скользили в его волосах. Он накрыл руки Оби-Вана своими, пытаясь притянуть его ближе, но безуспешно. Энакин почти заплакал от досады.

— Я не знаю, — выдохнул Оби-Ван. — Я просто не знаю.


	5. Chapter 5

Они вернулись на корабль, Энакин опирался на Оби-Вана, закинув руку ему на плечо. Он спотыкался каждые несколько шагов, тяжело дышал. Они снова были там, откуда начали. Оби-Ван придерживал Энакина за талию, принимая на себя большую часть его веса. Впервые с тех пор, как начался этот нелепый цирк с противоядием, простое прикосновение не вызывало в Оби-Ване желания — только беспокойство.

— Уверен, что не хочешь... — начал Оби-Ван.

— Нет, если ты не... — прервал его Энакин, но остановился, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть.

Всё равно не было смысла заканчивать эти предложения. Каждый из них знал, что хотел сказать другой. Его глупый, глупый дорогой друг.

— Ну, это твои похороны, — пошутил Оби-Ван. Если бы он только мог... но это значило бы предать все идеалы, какие у него когда-либо были. Либо принудить Энакина силой, на что он не мог бы пойти, особенно неоднократно, либо поощрить близость, которую так жаждал Энакин.

— Я обязательно тебя приглашу, — прохрипел Энакин.

На корабле Эмс встретил их сканирующим писком, прозвучавшим как щелчок затвора.

— Я предупреждал магистра Скайуокера не переутомляться, — сказал он. — Мне даже не нужен анализ крови, чтобы понять, что уровень антигенов опасно высок.

— Спасибо, приятель, — сказал Энакин. Он умудрился устало ухмыльнуться дроиду. Чего ради тратить энергию на эту глупую машину? Иногда Оби-Ван его просто не понимал — если он собирается ждать противоядия, то должен сохранить каждую крупицу энергии.

— Я рекомендую столько порций семени, сколько магистр Кеноби сможет произвести, — сказал Эмс, катясь за ними обратно в каюту Энакина.

— Спасибо, Эмс, — резко сказал Оби-Ван. — Ты свободен.

Дроид укатил прочь с каким-то замечанием, которое Оби-Ван не смог разобрать из-за расстояния, но прозвучало оно очень язвительно.

Энакин выскользнул из объятий Оби-Вана и повалился на кровать.

— Спасибо за помощь, учитель.

Он даже не стал возиться и выпутываться из слоёв одежды и брони, просто закрыл глаза. Судя по его виду, удобно ему совершенно не было.

Не думая, Оби-Ван начал отстёгивать плечевые пластины Энакина, раздевая его, как сотни раз до этого, как когда тот был падаваном и засыпал на стуле, полностью выбившись из сил. Энакин моргнул от прикосновения.

— Учитель?

— Я просто... я подумал, что ты бы хотел снять броню. И всё.

— А... — Энакин подвинулся, чтобы Оби-Вану было удобнее. Пластины легко соскользнули с него.

Он оставался в тунике, но Оби-Ван решил, что с ней Энакин справится сам.

— Энакин, что ты планируешь делать дальше?

— Хм?

— Если ты не... сколько ты планируешь отказываться от лекарства?

— Не лекарства, — сонно пробормотал Энакин. — От твоей спермы.

Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Не суть. Так в чём твой план? У нас нет прогнозов о том, когда смогут искусственно синтезировать противоядие. Если ты отказываешься от моей помощи, то ожидание будет самоубийством.

— Разве не ты всегда говорил мне верить Силе?

— Есть вера, Энакин, а есть неоправданные риски.

Энакин удобно свернулся в постели.

— Уверен, всё как-нибудь образуется.

— Как-нибудь? — раздражённо спросил Оби-Ван.

— Как-нибудь. Мне только надо сначала отдохнуть.

Что ещё мог сделать Оби-Ван?

— Добрых снов, Энакин.

*

Оби-Ван в ужасе проснулся и резко сел на постели, тяжело дыша, с расширенными от темноты зрачками и бешено колотящимся сердцем. Он провёл ладонью по затылку. Он был весь в поту и даже не скидывая покрывала и не снимая штанов, уже знал. Член стоял колом.

Сон... о Сила, такой отвратительно яркий. Ему снился Энакин. Энакин, стыдливо взирающий на него из-под длинных ресниц. Энакин, скользнувший ему на колени для глубокого поцелуя. А дальше... все мыслимые непотребства. Энакин, с его пухлыми губами, наконец-то целующий его везде: его грудь, горло, пупок — везде, кроме каменно-твёрдого члена. Как он развернулся и оглянулся через плечо, когда Оби-Ван развёл его ягодицы и лизнул его там от яиц и выше, услышал, как Энакин особенно отчаянно всхлипнул, а потом обвёл языком вход...

Оби-Ван при всём желании не мог назвать себя скромником, но вспоминая подробности... он покраснел. Весь.

Как и каждое утро с тех пор, как началась эта история с проклятым противоядием, Оби-Ван постарался изгнать эти картины. Заставить возбуждение спасть. С телом было просто. Это сознание сопротивлялось. Как быстро бы он не отпускал мысленные картины в Силу, но их возникало все больше, точно новых голов Гидры на месте отрубленных. Сначала эротических и бесстыдных, как та, где он трахал Энакина языком, но фантазии становились всё менее сексуальными, пока в них не остался только Энакин, сидящий у него на коленях. Они лениво обменивались долгими поцелуями, и Оби-Ван, не торопясь, разглядывал его лицо...

Эти картины неприкрытой привязанности беспокоили больше всего. Но Оби-Вана сложно было назвать нерешительным. Со временем он избавился и от навязчивых фантазий, и от стояка. Когда история с противоядием только началась, у него достаточно легко получалось отпустить эти мысли, но по мере того, как его фантазии становились всё подробнее, делать это становилось всё сложнее. И проявляющий ответный интерес Энакин лишь усугублял ситуацию.

Чего бы Энакин от него не хотел — уж точно ничего подобного. Точно не непристойных беззастенчивых ласк.

(Хотя Оби-Ван и почти задумался, не был ли его сон связан со страстным желанием Энакина... Нет. Он отбросил эту мысль. Эти чувства были его и только его.)

Энакин. Что же с ним делать? Ни один из стоящих перед ними вариантов не выдерживал критики. Невозможно было принудить Энакина, немыслимо было позволить ему умереть. Что значило либо... Оби-Ван потёр челюсть. В идеале Энакин передумает и согласится. Впрочем, почему-то он не мог представить, чтобы Энакин так облегчил его задачу. Стоило ему вбить в голову, что он чего-то — кого-то — хочет... помилуй Сила, он никогда не видел, чтобы Энакин отступал.

Ну. Возможно, ему стоит для разнообразия прислушаться к Энакину и поверить в то, что Сила укажет им решение. Впервые за казалось бы вечность Оби-Ван улыбнулся. Последовать совету собственного падавана... Чудеса, да и только!

*

— Надо будет пополнить запасы топлива прежде чем мы покинем Внешнее Кольцо, — сказал Оби-Ван. Перед ними отображалась карта квадранта.

— Верно, — сказал Энакин.

Услышав такой несвойственный Энакину незаинтересованный ответ, Оби-Ван внимательно на него посмотрел, но продолжил:

— Ближайшая к нам планета — Зоркштейн, но она под управлением сепаратистов. Если бы ты не умирал от лихорадки, я бы сказал, что мы можем рискнуть.

— Ага.

Глаза Энакина потускнели, рот был слегка приоткрыт.

— С другой стороны, находящаяся в нейтральной системе Лит может оказаться недоступна. Придётся доработать конфигурацию корабля, чтобы нам хватило топлива... или может ты бы предпочёл болтаться в космосе в ожидании спасательной команды?

— Звучит неплохо.

Оби-Ван вздохнул. В чем удовольствие доказывать свою правоту, если твой оппонент настолько не в себе, что даже не замечает твоих усилий?

— Энакин.

Его дорогой глупый друг будто в замедленной съёмке развернулся и взглянул на него.

— А?

— Ты не сможешь избегать этого вечно.

Энакин пошатнулся.

— Может и смогу.

Оби-Ван засомневался. Казалось, Энакину были неприятны любые прикосновения. Он рискнул и схватил Энакина за предплечья, достаточно твёрдо, чтобы поддержать. Сначала Энакин дёрнулся, а потом слегка подался вперёд, наклоняя голову. Должно быть, он чувствовал себя гораздо, гораздо хуже.

— Пожалуйста, Энакин, мне тяжело видеть тебя в таком состоянии. — Несмотря на поддержку, Энакина качало как заэра на ходулях. — Я помогу тебе. — Оби-Ван попытался ободряюще улыбнуться. — Не заставляй меня ставить тебе капельницу с моей спермой.

— И ты...

— Нет, Энакин.

Он повалился вперёд. Оби-Ван обнимал его; Энакин казался таким лёгким, будто таял.

— Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую.

— Да уж вижу.

Энакин обхватил его. Это напоминало, как он сжимал Оби-Вана в медвежьих объятиях, ещё будучи учеником. Энакин уткнулся в его волосы; почти потёрся носом.

— Хорошо.

О, слава Силе. Оби-Ван сдержался и не стал утыкаться в плечо Энакина. Не стал показывать, какое облегчение почувствовал. Не стал усложнять.

— Тогда пойдём.

Энакин кивнул ему в волосы.

*

Оби-Ван сел на край кровати, выбрав позу для секса; Энакину не хватило духа предложить самому.

Было так просто принять предложение Оби-Вана, когда тот обнимал его так крепко. Когда Энакин чувствовал его тепло и готовность помочь так же явно, как жар татуинских солнц. Хотя сейчас Энакин мог добавить к списку симптомов тошноту. С каждой секундой эта идея казалась всё менее привлекательной. Но что ещё он мог сделать? Оби-Ван был прав. Если он хотел почувствовать себя лучше, был всего один способ. Не то чтобы Оби-Ван был готов под него прогнуться. Он никогда так не делал.

Если бы только он мог поговорить с Падме по закрытому каналу! Она всегда знала, как поддержать его. А ещё лучше, если уж он желал невозможного, если б она была здесь, прямо сейчас. Он бы удобно положил голову на её грудь, а она бы гладила его волосы.

“Эни…” — прошептала бы она. И тогда было бы неважно, что Оби-Ван, наплевав на чувства Энакина, отказывался снизить планку и коснуться его.

— Начнём? — спросил Оби-Ван таким бесстрастным тоном, словно ничто из этого не имело значения. Словно они выбирали форму для тренировочного боя. Всегда игра, всегда притворство. Энакин знал, что на самом деле всё не так, но это всё равно бесило.

Энакин опустился на колени между разведённых ног Оби-Вана. Он уже делал это. Расстегнуть штаны, вытащить член, сосать. Проще простого.

Его захлестнула неодолимая волна тошноты.

— Энакин?

Он покачал головой.

— Учитель, я не могу.

Энакин не смог припомнить, видел ли он когда-либо Оби-Вана настолько напуганным.

— Ты сказал...

Оставаясь между ног Оби-Вана, Энакин беспокойно качнулся назад и сел на пятки.

— Я знаю, — он скользнул руками вверх по бёдрам Оби-Вана, желая — жаждая прикоснуться. Под пальцами напряглись мышцы. — Я думал... — помимо воли он вспомнил, как Оби-Ван был в его власти, как он выгибался и толкался. Этого было недостаточно. — Вы не понимаете, каково это, — он уставился в пол. — Слушать звуки, которые вы издаёте, учитель, как вы стонете и умоляете...

Вопреки его жалобам, сейчас Оби-Вана был на удивление молчалив. Энакин продолжил, слова лились потоком.

— Это пытка, учитель...

— Достаточно, — тихо, словно одними губами, сказал Оби-Ван.

Но Энакин не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел.

— И когда мне приходится сидеть и отсасывать вам, будто я ничего для вас не значу, это... это убивает меня, — Энакин поднял глаза. Его учитель побледнел и потерял дар речи. Энакин почувствовал прилив жгучего удовлетворения. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Оби-Ван терял дар речи от потрясения. Это было восхитительно. Наконец-то, наконец-то он смог до него достучаться. — Я не могу это сделать. Просто не могу.

Они замерли и молча уставились друг на друга. Патовая ситуация. Энакин позволил паузе затянуться, провоцируя Оби-Вана реагировать.

— Что ты от меня хочешь? — спросил Оби-Ван низким надтреснутым голосом.

Всё. Но Энакин был готов поторговаться. Его руки спустились к коленям Оби-Вана. Сжали их.

— Ты меня не поцелуешь.

— Ты знаешь ответ.

Он и не ждал иного. И всё же. Ему было нужно хоть что-то. Просто чтобы удостовериться, что Оби-Ван не только брал и брал. Энакину нужно было знать, с пронизывающей нутро уверенностью, что он что-то значил для Оби-Вана.

— Ты будешь со мной честен?

Если бы Энакин не сжимал его колени так крепко, Оби-Ван бы пересел дальше по кровати.

— Разве я когда-нибудь тебе лгал?

Ложь недомолвок. Ложь для блага Энакина. Если так судить, то Оби-Ван был практически соткан из лжи. Конечно, исключительно с самыми лучшими намерениями. Энакин не хотел, чтобы ему лгали ради его же безопасности. Никогда не хотел.

— Я имею в виду, что если я задам вопрос, то ты не будешь увиливать. Просто ответь прямо, — Оби-Ван подался назад, будто хотел ускользнуть. — Сможешь это для меня сделать?

Судя по тому, как засомневался Оби-Ван, Энакин был уверен, что тот скажет нет. Он не был уверен, что будет делать, услышав отказ. Может быть, провалится сквозь землю или поддастся гневу. Он был слишком болен, чтобы контролировать перепады настроения.

Но Оби-Ван медленно кивнул.

— Да, могу.

Энакин выдохнул. Поднялся обратно на колени. Он был так близко к Оби-Вану, что мог поцеловать его, стоило ему чуть наклонить голову. С чего же начать? У него было столько вопросов.

— Хочешь поцеловать меня?

Оби-Ван отвёл взгляд, облизнул нижнюю губу. Энакину хотелось провести по ней подушечкой большого пальца, проверить, такая ли она мягкая, как выглядит.

— Понятия не имею, почему...

— Прямо, Оби-Ван.

Дыхание Оби-Вана на мгновение прервалось.

— Да.

Энакин расслабил плечи. Он даже не осознавал, как у него свело спину.

— Ты хочешь пойти дальше поцелуев?

На этот раз Оби-Ван сглотнул. Энакин скользнул ближе, двинув ладони обратно вверх по бёдрам Оби-Вана.

— Да.

— Хочешь трахнуть меня?

— Хочу ли я...

— Ты обещал, Оби-Ван.

Казалось, на лице Оби-Вана мелькнула боль. Или, возможно, это было желание. Когда Энакин трогал его член, он хмурился точно так же. Будто бы его обуревали чувства, которые он не мог вынести.

— Да.

Энакин медленно самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Он светился изнутри. Учитель хотел его. Не какого-то случайного парня. Не просто любой тёплый рот и любые руки. Его, Энакина.

Но этого всё ещё было недостаточно. Нужно больше. Не думая, Энакин обхватил ладонями бёдра Оби-Вана с внутренней стороны. Тот не издал ни звука, ни малейшего стона, но Энакин не мог не заметить как натянулась ткань его штанов в паху.

— Как именно трахнуть меня?

Оби-Ван отвернулся.

— Что за вопрос, Энакин? Мне нарисовать диаграмму?

— Конечно, отличная мысль.

Оби-Ван вцепился в простыню, сжимая пальцы так крепко, что казалось, смог бы сокрушить дюрастил.

— Тогда просто вызови голо-энциклопедию. Займёт меньше времени.

— И что ты этим хочешь сказать? — спросил Энакин — и тут понял. Он покраснел, вспоминая, как подростком рассматривал там разнообразные позы для секса, как снова и снова возвращался к самым полюбившимся статьям. Оби-Ван же не мог говорить о них всех. Нет... хотя это бы объяснило, почему он такой дёрганный. Сколько вообще Оби-Ван об этом всём думал? — Это, хм...

Оби-Ван отвёл взгляд.

— Именно.

— Это горячо, — сказал Энакин.

Оби-Ван вздрогнул. Казалось, он не удивился бы сильнее даже если бы Энакин вылил ведро холодной воды ему на голову.

— Это не должно быть горячо.

Но он уже был сыт по горло метафоричными причитаниями Оби-Вана. Плевать, что там должно или не должно быть.

— Я готов, — объявил Энакин. И прежде чем Оби-Ван смог придумать ещё больше возражений, залез в его штаны и заглотил твёрдый готовый член. Он сосал быстро и жёстко, желая только одного: чтобы Оби-Ван сдался ему.

— Помедленнее... о, Сила, Энакин, Энакин...

Оби-Ван согнулся так сильно, что грудь нависала над головой Энакина; он не прекращал громко стонать, пропуская волосы Энакина сквозь пальцы. Вцепляясь в пряди. Он толкался бёдрами в рот Энакина, можно сказать, трахал его. Крик Оби-Вана, в котором смешались предупреждение и желание, только подхлестнул Энакина.

Энциклопедия... крифф. Стоит снова проверить любимые записи.

*

Святые звёзды. Казалось, оргазм тянулся бесконечно. Оби-Ван содрогался и содрогался, потеряв контроль над своими голосом и телом.

— А-ах, — выдохнул он, сгибаясь пополам. То, как Энакин продолжил сосать, будто хотел и ждал, что он сразу же кончит второй раз, лишь усугубляло ситуацию. — О-ох, — простонал Оби-Ван. Неосознанно он толкнул голову Энакина ниже. Его пронзила новая вспышка удовольствия. Крифф, крифф, крифф.

Ничто не вечно, и оргазм оставил Оби-Вана с сорванным дыханием и чувствительным к прикосновениям членом. Кожа, где его посасывал Энакин, саднила.

— Это, это...

Энакин поднял голову. Как кто-то настолько больной мог выглядеть столь неприлично довольным?

— Пока всё?

Пока? Оби-Ван скривился.

— Да, вполне.

Энакин вытер рот рукой. Оби-Ван знал, что почувствует свой вкус на его губах. Нет. Нет нужды в пошлости.

— Что, было не так уж и плохо? — спросил Энакин.

Он открылся Энакину куда больше, чем когда-либо намеревался, дал ему понять, насколько безнравствен он был. И всё же, Энакин сидел перед ним, жизнерадостный и довольный. Ни следа былого истощения. Оби-Ван неожиданно осознал, что чувствует облегчение. Будто гора с плеч. Энакина не отвратили сила и глубина его влечения. Не сломали.

— Нет, думаю, нет.

Но то, что Энакина возбуждало его желание, тоже нехорошо.

Одна проблема за раз.

— Между прочим, у тебя всё ещё член вывален, — Энакин встал, махнув рукой в сторону его ширинки, и потянулся. — Не то чтобы я возражал.

— А, спасибо, — Оби-Ван поправил одежду. — Я должен готовиться к отлёту. Посмотрим, смогу ли я заставить корабль дотянуть до Лит.

— Лит? — спросил Энакин. — У нас достаточно топлива? Не хочу застрять в космосе, — Оби-Ван хихикнул. — Что?

— Рад, что тебе лучше, вот и всё, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Если ты готов, помоги мне перенастроить системы двигателя и сделать их достаточно экономичными, чтобы топлива хватило до конца путешествия.

— Конечно. Учитель?

Он остановил Оби-Вана, когда тот уже собирался уходить.

— Да?

— Вы сдержите обещание?

И снова это. Это было опасное соглашение — то, что он обещал. Не то чтобы Оби-Ван когда-либо лгал. Просто правду лучше представлять в наилучшем свете. Поданная с неправильной точки зрения информация становилась опасной. Если он будет отвечать Энакину так прямо, как тот хочет, это может серьёзно им навредить. И всё же Оби-Вану пришлось признать, что результат стоил риска.

— Ты будешь принимать противоядие?

— Ага.

— Тогда ничего не изменилось.

*

— Уничтожен! — взвыл генерал Гривус. — Целый горнодобывающий комплекс сожжён дотла! Дуку меня за это распнёт!

— У меня не хватило ресурсов, чтобы остановить двух джедаев, — ответил тактический дроид абсолютно нейтральным тоном.

Гривус затряс головой.

— Ты упустил свой шанс, дроид. Ты сказал, что Кеноби со Скайуокером больше меня не побеспокоят. Ты подвёл меня.

— Это неверно, сэр. Я не подвёл вас. Вы велели избавиться от них, что я и сделал. Лично вас они не беспокоили.

— И чем же лучше, если Дуку уничтожит меня из-за их действий?

— Я уверен, что Скайуокер и Кеноби на пути к тому, чтобы выйти из войны, — как всегда спокойно сказал тактический дроид. — Это должно иметь большую ценность для вас с Дуку, чем какая-то жалкая шахта.

— И как ты можешь быть настолько уверен, а? — Гривус прижал лицо и палец к экрану. — Разве они уже умерли? Пока они живы, они не сдадутся. Ни один джедай, достойный своего звания, не сдался бы, — он продолжал тыкать пальцем в дроида. — Закончи работу! Вернись на корабль и взорви их!

Дроид не мог избежать прямого приказа.

— Да, сэр.


	6. Chapter 6

Они как будто снова вернулись к ролям учителя и ученика: Энакин сыпал вопросами, а Оби-Ван пытался успеть с ответами.

— Сколько у вас было партнёров?

— Энакин, я не считал.

— Навскидку. Один? Десять? Десять миллионов?

— Я не знаю! ...Не десять миллионов.

— Вы когда-нибудь спали с женщиной?

— Никогда.

— Почему?

— Не хотел.

— Кто ваш любимый джедай в Совете?

— У меня нет любимых джедаев, Энакин!

— Но если бы вы бились не на жизнь, а на смерть, кого бы вы выбрали прикрывать вам спину?

— Тебя, конечно.

Это ненадолго заткнуло Энакина. Но вскоре нескончаемый поток вопросов продолжился.

— Вы когда-нибудь спали с другими джедаями?

— Да, со всеми.

— Что?!... Нечестно, учитель, это не был правдивый ответ.

— Хорошо. Нет. Не спал. И с тобой я тоже не спал.

— Ну ладно. Но правда, кто ваш любимый джедай в Совете?

— Никто!

*

Энакин дорабатывал конструкцию корабля. Соединить провода тут, подтянуть болт там — он растворился в сложном языке механизмов. Инструменты и детали удобно лежали в руках, знакомые и надёжные. Он точно знал, для чего был нужен каждый ключ и как именно его следовало использовать. ЭрДва уверенно работал рядом, регулируя настройки через порт и иногда уведомляя о ходе работы. Впрочем, одна из последовательностей сигналов была более личной.

— Спасибо, ЭрДва. Я тоже по тебе скучал.

Следующая последовательность сигналов была более резкой.

— Я не разваливаюсь на части. Я просто заболел, иногда это случается с нами, недроидами, — услышав ответ ЭрДва, он наигранно задумчиво склонил голову. — Нет, ты прав, Оби-Ван безнадёжный ретроград.

Он хихикнул. Возможно, будет лучше не рассказывать учителю об этой беседе.

Выполнив задачу, Энакин начисто вытер тряпкой масло с рук и удовлетворённо вздохнул от осознания хорошо проделанной работы. За последние дни он впервые почувствовал себя настолько спокойно. Оби-Ван был занят в другой комнате. У него было несколько минут.

— Новые сообщения от Падме?

Даже несмотря на плохое качество передачи его наручного комма, жена выглядела восхитительно. Грациозно. Он любовался движением её губ, наклоном головы. Если бы только он мог обнять её и уткнуться носом ей в шею. Почувствовать её тепло, глубоко вдохнуть запах её духов... хм. Примерно то же самое он хотел сделать и с Оби-Ваном.

Энакин не знал, как ей рассказать обо всей этой истории с сексом с Оби-Ваном. Но всё должно быть в порядке. Падме единственная в галактике принимала его таким, какой он есть. Знала обо всех его недостатках — и принимала его. Он понятия не имел, что сделал, чтобы заслужить обожание настолько совершенного существа, но в чём он был уверен так же как в том, что его зовут Энакин, это что Падме любила его. А его сердце принадлежало ей. И он удостоверился, что она об этом знала.

— Поправляйся, Эни, — сказала бы она, если бы знала о его состоянии. — Вернись, ты нужен мне.

И он вернётся. Он поклялся бы.

*

В пилотской кабине Оби-Ван планировал маршрут до Лит. К счастью, Энакин почти выздоровел, но если есть возможность сократить расстояние до планеты, которой не коснулась война, лучше избежать конфликта. Оби-Ван не мог рисковать — вдруг Энакин снова свалится от истощения. Он подавил желание еще раз просмотреть последние результаты тестов Эмса. Данные не изменятся. Уровень антигенов Энакина сильно снизился. Вскоре они смогут прекратить приём лекарства.

Энакин никогда больше его не коснётся. Не так. Никогда, даря удовольствие.

Оби-Ван подавил эту мысль. У него не было морального права жалеть об утрате орального секса с Энакином. Он был надругательством. Давно уже пора было оставить эту историю с противоядием позади и вернуться к своим обязанностям. Как только он сможет перестать потворствовать своей неуместной похоти, он запечатает эти чувства раз и навсегда. Он снова сможет жить в мире с самим собой, снова станет достойным, исполненным спокойствием джедаем, каким привык себя считать.

...Он не хотел отпускать эти чувства.

Нелепо. Сегодня его то и дело посещали глупые мысли. Оби-Ван подавил и эту.

С тем же успехом он мог сражаться с приливом.

Раздался звук отъезжающей двери, и в помещение вошёл Энакин, раздетый до нижней туники. Его одежда была запачкана маслом, след от масла виднелся и на щеке. Ну и грязнуля. Оби-Ван помимо воли почувствовал волну нежности и настойчивое желание вытереть смазку у него с лица. Вместо этого он отвернулся к карте.

— Я закончил с защитными системами, — сказал Энакин. — Мне бы не понравилось вылетать без щитов.

— Хм, ну, это же был единственный способ сохранить достаточно топлива? Пока мы будем держаться подальше от сепаратистов, проблем быть не должно, — Оби-Ван махнул рукой в сторону карты, и на ней появилась кривая курса. — Я проверил расположение всех кораблей отсюда до Лит, скорее всего это будет лёгкая прогулка.

Лицо Энакина осветила ухмылка. Как приятно снова видеть его счастливым! Оби-Ван даже не смог рассердиться на себя за чрезмерную привязанность.

— Пора полетать?

— Только если ты не хочешь здесь задержаться, — сказал Оби-Ван.

— И снова отравиться мхом? Нет, спасибо.

Лучась озорством и весельем, Энакин занял кресло пилота, пробежался пальцами по панели управления, узнавая её заново, и усмехнулся. Оби-Ван только и успел схватиться за ближайшую поверхность, как они рванули вперёд: Энакин управлял кораблём со своей обычной “осторожностью”.

Они взмыли с планеты в космос, и звезды за окнами слились в яркие линии, когда они ушли в гиперпространство. Восторг Энакина от полёта волнами разлился в Силе, чистый, насыщенный и опьяняющий.

Когда Энакин исцелится, их братских отношений будет достаточно. Должно быть достаточно.

— Мы в гиперпространстве! — радостно вскричал Энакин. Он ликующе крутанулся на кресле, а потом вскочил и закружился по маленькой кабине пилотов.

— Да, да, это вполне... ох! — Энакин закончил круг, обняв Оби-Вана, и смеясь, утянул его с собой. Все попытки Оби-Вана отстраниться от своей привязанности вылетели в трубу, сердце наполнилось нежностью. А как иначе? Улыбка Энакина была полна очарования, и импульсивности, и всего, что Оби-Ван когда-либо в нём любил.

Всего, что он когда-либо...

Ох, криффово отродье банты, как же он никогда не осознавал этого раньше.

Будто почувствовав удивление Оби-Вана, Энакин улыбнулся шире. Шаг, лёгкий толчок, и Оби-Ван обнаружил себя прижатым к стене, а под его тунику забралась чужая рука.

— Ничего, кроме космоса, на несколько часов, — сказал Энакин с деликатностью таунтауна в течке. — Хотите потрахаться?

Оби-Ван явно больше не контролировал ни свои эмоции, ни свой разум. Из всех людей в галактике умудриться влюбиться...

— В миллионный раз тебе говорю, мы не трахаемся, — выдал Оби-Ван лучшее, что смог, учитывая, что Энакин обхватил ладонью его член. — Что до твоего настоящего... — его голос сорвался, когда он внезапно задохнулся от ласки Энакина. — Настоящего вопроса, да, я могу...

— Кончить? — спросил Энакин, поднимая бровь. Отлично. Теперь он ещё и лучился самодовольством! — Да, я заметил.

— Но разве обязательно здесь? — простонал Оби-Ван, в равной доле от желания и раздражения.

— Почему нет? Не волнуйтесь, учитель, — он склонился к Оби-Вану, и тот помимо воли задрожал от желания. — Я не упущу ни капли.

Что мог сделать Оби-Ван? Он позволил человеку, которого любил, упасть на колени и доставить ему удовольствие.

*

Несколько бесконечных минут спустя Энакин всё ещё сосал, и двигал кулаком, и помогал себе пальцами. Учитель стонал, явно готовый кончить, но ничего не происходило. Только всё больше смазки и слюны стекало по подбородку Энакина. У него затекли губы, а колени безумно болели. Ему нравилось доводить Оби-Вана до оргазма, но это уже начинало казаться пустой тратой времени. Он отстранился, и пусть даже его попытки были безуспешны, Оби-Ван несвойственно для себя жалобно всхлипнул, когда Энакин выпустил его член.

— В чём проблема, учитель?

Оби-Ван дрожал, не открывая глаз. На него волной накатили фантазии и чистая похоть. Прижать Энакина к полу, пристально взглянуть ему в глаза, прежде чем атаковать этот невыносимый, дерзкий, восхитительный рот. Почувствовать язык Энакина своим. Наконец-то коснуться самому и почувствовать чужие прикосновения.

— Всё в порядке, — выдохнул он.

Неожиданно он почувствовал дыхание Энакина на своей щеке, тёплое и влажное.

— Нет, не в порядке. О чём ты думаешь? — Энакин скорее требовал, чем спрашивал.

Оби-Ван вздрогнул. Широко, отчаянно распахнул глаза. Он должен был ответить.

— О тебе.

Он вцепился в стену, будто бы пытаясь выбраться отттуда, вырваться из этих всепоглощающих чувств.

— Тогда почему ты выглядишь будто в аду? — Энакин чувствовал исходящие от него волны желания. Любой, увидевший, как Оби-Вана сейчас трясло от похоти, решил бы, что это ему нужен секс как единственное противоядие. Что-то было не так, а он не мог прочитать мысли Оби-Вана и узнать ответ. Он легко коснулся живой ладонью живой щеки Оби-Вана. — Скажи мне.

Если учитель когда и умолял его, то сейчас, этим взглядом.

— Не надо, Энакин. Пожалуйста.

Отступить от их соглашения именно сейчас... голос Энакина помрачнел.

— Ты обещал.

Губы Оби-Вана шевельнулись, но какие бы слова ни были произнесены, они потерялись в неожиданном и оглушающем крике тревоги. По помещению разлился красный свет, возвещая о нарушителях и опасности. Энакин рванул, не думая, подгоняемый пульсирующим в жилах адреналином.

Он потянулся к Силе, чтобы определить источник опасности — крифф, он так увлёкся, трахаясь с Оби-Ваном, что опустил свои ментальные защиты, он должен был почувствовать опасность раньше! — и побежал на звук щебетания ЭрДва.

В двигательном отсеке ЭрДва с переменным успехом сражался не на жизнь, а на смерть. Его писк отдавался от стен громче сирен тревоги. Чёрная, вся в машинном масле фигура обвила его будто металлическим кабелем, и тянула и скручивала, а по ней бежали электрические искры. Не раздумывая, Энакин вытащил световой меч и ударил по фигуре, разрубая на части. Металл ударил по полу, искры брызнули от обрубков. Непосредственная опасность миновала.

— ЭрДва, на борту есть кто-то ещё? — спросил Энакин. ЭрДва отрицательно пискнул, и сирена умолкла.

Дверь опять отъехала в сторону, на этот раз впуская Оби-Вана. Он покраснел и сбился с дыхания сильнее, чем можно было объяснить короткой пробежкой между комнатами.

— В чём проблема?

ЭрДва издал долгую взволнованную трель.

— Ох, Энакин, почему в эти машины нельзя встроить нормальный переводчик?

— У вас бы не было подобных проблем, говори вы на бинарном, — сказал Энакин. — И да, то, что вы лажаете в языках, ещё не значит, что у всех так, — он слушал монолог ЭрДва, пиная лежащие на полу металлические части. — На борту был вражеский дроид. Он попытался установить бомбу в двигатель, но ЭрДва добрался до него первым.

От его пинка цельный кусок иссиня-чёрного дроида отлетел в другую половину комнаты.

— Энакин! — осуждающе сказал Оби-Ван. — Во-первых, нам может понадобиться восстановить этого дроида. А во-вторых, обязательно устраивать бардак?

И вот опять. Он спас их жизни, а от Оби-Вана не дождёшься ничего, кроме жалоб. Энакин закатил глаза. Иногда он не понимал, почему так жаждал внимания Оби-Вана.

— И с каких пор вам жалко дроидов, учитель?

Оби-Ван покачал головой, опускаясь на колени рядом с разбросанными деталями.

— Энакин, это не жалость, нам нужны разведданные, которые могли быть в этой штуке. Кто послал его? Как он попал на борт? Успел ли он что-то переслать сепаратистам?

ЭрДва нетерпеливо запищал.

— Он говорит, что конечно, нет, он перехватил дроида прежде, чем тот добрался до информационных разъёмов, — ещё один громкий сердитый писк. — И кстати, не стоит благодарности.

Оби-Ван попытался мягко улыбнуться.

— Прости меня, ЭрДва. И спасибо, — он всё ещё чувствовал досаду из-за того, что его застали врасплох. Если бы он так глубоко не погрузился в эмоции... но он допустил это только из-за Энакина. Потому что он никогда бы не позволил причинить ему вред, неважно, какой ценой. Что ж. Вот она, эта цена. Ему действительно стоило бы разобраться в себе, прежде чем его бестолковое сердце не завлечёт их в ещё большие неприятности. — Энакин. Вытащи из этой штуки хранилище памяти и загрузи информацию к нам.

— Зачем? — с напором спросил Энакин. — Вы же слышали ЭрДва, он даже не добрался до наших данных.

С этой войной они порубили на части немало дроидов. Их руки были по локоть в машинном масле. Хороший враг — мёртвый враг. Нет смысла копаться в останках.

— И тебе даже не любопытно, кто его послал?

— Да Гривус или Дуку. Какая разница?

— Разве? А если он знает, где они сейчас? — увидев сомнения Энакина, Оби-Ван кивнул. — Вот видишь?

— Хорошо, но не то чтобы мы могли щёлкнуть пальцами и со всем разобраться, — Энакин опустился на колени и зарылся в валяющиеся на полу детали. — Возможно, тут есть шифрование и ловушки. Если бы я проектировал эту штуку, я бы установил вирусы, чтобы захватить наши системы...

— Да, да, это будет непросто. Но я рассчитываю, что ты повеселишься.

Возможно, это был не лучший выбор слов. Энакин на секунду оторвался от своего занятия.

— Учитель. Нас совершенно застали врасплох.

Он не мог не вздохнуть.

— И правда. Нам повезло, что ЭрДва не был так... занят, как мы, — ещё один аргумент, почему джедаям не разрешались привязанности. То, что он позволил себе так вляпаться в нелепые чувства к Энакину, могло стоить им жизни. Как учитель, какой ужасный пример он показывал Энакину. Как он мог ожидать, что его падаван останется на верном пути, если сам он так оступился? — Это не должно повториться.

Энакин внимательно посмотрел на него. Он выглядел одновременно угрожающе и напуганно.

— Так вы говорите, нам стоит прекратить?

— Конечно, только когда ты вылечишься.

Прекратить. Энакин снова вернулся к валяющимся на полу частям дроида, жестом прося ЭрДва подать ему ту или иную деталь. Конечно, рано или поздно им придётся прекратить трахаться. Смысл был в том, чтобы вылечиться. Раньше он просто не задумывался так далеко наперёд. Он не знал, когда изменил мнение.

— Если вы считаете, что так будет лучше, учитель.

У Оби-Вана сложилось смутное впечатление, что они ещё вернутся к этой теме. Но сейчас у них были дела поважнее.

— Дай мне знать, когда у тебя будут данные с дроида.

— Ага, слушаюсь, — пробормотал Энакин.

Он навсегда останется падаваном Оби-Вана. Он должен просто принять свою судьбу. И почему он только надеялся, что что-нибудь изменится?

*

В космосе Оби-Вану было сложнее провалиться в медитацию. В пустоте слишком мало жизни, к которой можно прикоснуться. Квай-Гон сделал всё возможное, чтобы научить его тянуться к звёздам через громадные расстояния и тому, что даже пустоту космоса пронизывала Живая Сила. Но всё же Оби-Ван предпочитал медитировать, когда вокруг было больше жизни.

Но сейчас ему нужно было спокойствие, которое могла принести лишь медитация. В самом тихом месте, которое он только смог найти — в своей каюте — Оби-Ван сел на холодный металлический пол и скрестил ноги. Он задышал медленнее. Повторил успокаивающие мантры. Проанализировал своё состояние. Его взбудораженная нервная система буквально кричала. Зашкаливал уровень гормона стресса. Как мог он так забыться? Не смог почувствовать присутствие врага на борту собственного корабля. Он оказался глух к его кровожадным намерениям. Если бы не дроид, они с Энакином оба были бы уже мертвы, застигнутые прямо посреди свидания.

Что за нелепость. Всё это время он упорно делал вид, что открыл себя сексуальному желанию только ради спасения жизни Энакина. И как бы это помогло, погибни они при взрыве? Он без всякой причины заставлял Энакина терпеть его похоть. И неважно, как сильно он отрицал его грубые заявления... они были правдой. Он трахал своего падавана с самого первого минета. Он мог преподносить это в самом благородном и самоотверженном свете, но факт оставался фактом: Оби-Ван хотел Энакина в самом плотском смысле и действовал согласно этому желанию. Хуже того: он пошёл дальше и влюбился в него.

Энакин заслуживал лучшего учителя. Неудивительно, что у него развилось столько нездоровых привязанностей, с таким-то примером для подражания. Конечно, Энакин сам был ответственен за свои действия и желания, но это не снимало вину с Оби-Вана. Он подвёл Энакина. Как учитель и как друг.

Оби-Ван должен был начать отпускать эти чувства. Прямо сейчас. Как должен был сделать в лесах Д’Аквы, когда впервые столкнулся с тем, насколько хочет Энакина. Нужно верить, что Сила поможет им справиться с отравлением. Он примет предложенное дроидом криффово лекарство и будет производить сперму за счёт чистой физиологии, без участия чувств. Он должен отпустить свою привязанность и...

Он не хотел.

Его желания не имели значения. Он уже достаточно себе потворствовал.

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Потянуться к Силе. Осознать себя частью целого. Его боль и желание пройдут. Постепенно исчезнут. Слушать Силу. Следовать её указаниям.

Это так расстроит Энакина. Оби-Ван будто наяву увидел, как тот огорчится. Он не поймёт. Он посчитает, что возвращаясь к профессиональным отношениям, Оби-Ван отвергает его. Ему будет сложно смириться с потерей физической близости. Он не примет то, как Оби-Ван начнёт уклоняться от своей привязанности, которую ему пока не удавалось скрыть. Энакин может не простить его. Но всё должно быть в порядке. Они вернутся к прежнему статусу и со временем Энакин снова привыкнет к дистанции между ними. Это поможет ему. Поможет научиться отпускать.

Не горевать. Радоваться тому, что сделан правильный выбор. Ликовать... ох, было больно. И сможет ли Энакин когда-нибудь просто отпустить?

Оби-Ван выпрямил спину и ещё раз глубоко вдохнул. Он просто должен был пытаться снова и снова.

*

— Энакин, сделай то. Энакин, сделай это, — проворчал Энакин, изображая корусантский акцент Оби-Вана. ЭрДва защебетал, поддерживая его. — Не знаю, ЭрДва, почему меня это так задевает.

Потому что Оби-Ван был его учителем и примером для подражания. Потому что, крифф, он привык к похвалам Оби-Вана. И потому что... он хотел быть к нему ближе. Он не слишком задумывался о будущем, но если его мнение имело какое-то значение — ответ на это явно будет «не слишком большое», — то он бы хотел продолжить. К криффу противоядие, к криффу правила и к криффу Оби-Вана. Им было весело, и Энакин не собирался останавливаться.

Он криво улыбнулся ЭрДва.

— Думаю, я немного безнадёжен, хм.

Перед ними стоял перестроенный дроид, он был ниже, чем ЭрДва, и у него было больше рук и внешних инструментов, чем у Эмса. Все его тело и закруглённые выступающие части покрывала щетина, кое-где она была длиннее и острее. Изначальный корпус слишком оплавился от меча Энакина, и его нельзя было использовать, так что Энакин встроил накопители с памятью, личностью и функциональными модулями в корпус дроида для очистки вентиляции. Это значило, что они остались без, собственно, дроида для очистки вентиляции, но невелика потеря, они смогут взять нового на Лит вместе с топливом.

— Ты уверен, что полностью переписал его программы лояльности? — спросил Энакин ЭрДва, и тот возмущённо загудел. — Нет, я не обвиняю тебя в некомпетентности, я просто ещё раз проверяю, прежде чем включить эту штуку, чтобы она не попыталась забить нас щётками насмерть. Мир? Ну и отлично.

Он плавно потянул переключатель, активируя дроида. Сначала раздался тихий гул, все индикаторы дроида загорелись бледно зелёным. Потом гул стал ниже и громче.

— Би-ти-семь-эл-пять-ви прибыл для несения службы, — прощёлкал он. По его корпусу побежали красные огоньки датчиков движения. — Кажется, я сломан физически, но согласно результатам тестов, мои аналитические функции работают на полную мощность. Пожалуйста, примите это к сведению.

— Приветик. Спасибо за информацию, — для машины-убийцы он был не так уж плох. Энакин присел на корточки перед дроидом. Со своей ершистостью и округлостью он выглядел даже миленько. — У тебя немного труднопроизносимое имя, так что давай ты будешь БиТи для краткости.

— Имя не влияет на мою производительность, так что у меня нет возражений, — сказал БиТи.

Буквалист, значит. Энакину нравилось это в дроидах. Можно было передохнуть от взрывающей мозг путаницы протоколов органиков.

— Что тебя привело сюда, приятель? Зачем ты пытался нас взорвать?

— Меня послал генерал Гривус, — Энакин резко втянул воздух. Это действительно был Гривус. — Он хотел избавиться от вас с Кеноби.

— На корабле есть ещё бомбы? Кто-то ещё охотится на нас?

— Нет, бомб больше нет. И каждый в армии сепаратистов хочет вашей смерти.

На этих словах Энакин улыбнулся. Он гордился тем, что враги так люто его ненавидели.

— Спасибо, БиТи. Ты очень помог, — он развернулся к ЭрДва и ласково погладил его по куполу. — Ты хорошо справился с перепрограммированием, приятель. Заслужил, чтобы тебя как следует отполировали.

ЭрДва пискнул, что да, заслужил.

Теперь ему хватало данных для отчёта. Он связался с Оби-Ваном через наручный комм.

— Эй, учитель. Я восстановил и запустил дроида. Его зовут БиТи, и он говорит, что на корабле нет других бомб.

— Прошу прощения, правильно ли я понял, что та штука, которая пыталась нас убить, снова работает? — раздался раздражённый голос Оби-Вана. — И что ты поверил ему на слово, что он больше не хочет нас убить?

Энакин закатил глаза. Всё равно Оби-Ван его не видел.

— Ваша умение воспринимать информацию как всегда на высоте, учитель. ЭрДва перенастроил его, теперь он на нашей стороне.

— Твоя вера в эти машины не перестаёт меня изумлять.

— Приму это за комплимент, — он решил проигнорировать ворчание Оби-Вана на тему, что независимо от того, что ему говорят, Энакин всегда делает всё по-своему. — Если вы так сомневаетесь, можете прийти и поговорить с ним сами.

— Ты же знаешь, как я наслаждаюсь беседами с дроидами. Но конечно, я приду, раз ты не посчитал нужным просто отдать мне его хранилище данных, как я просил.

— Посмотрите на это с другой стороны, — жизнерадостно ответил Энакин. — Разговаривать куда веселее, чем читать!

Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Я скоро буду.

*

— Хорошо... БиТи, так? — Оби-Ван опустился на колени перед низенькой машиной. У довольно нестандартного тела, которое подобрал Энакин, не было глаз, так что он не был уверен, куда смотреть. В итоге он остановился на верхней трети, где мигали зеленые огоньки. — Кто тебя сюда прислал?

— Генерал Гривус, — искусственно сгенерированные слова звучали пронзительно, механически.

— Я это уже спрашивал, — возмутился позади него Энакин. Оби-Ван его проигнорировал.

— Ты попытался установить бомбу в нашем двигательном отсеке?

— Верно, Кеноби.

— Почему вы спрашиваете очевидные вещи, учитель?

— Потому что очевидное не всегда даёт полную картину. Теперь, БиТи. О каких ещё угрозах этому кораблю тебе известно?

— Когда генерал Гривус узнает, что я не смог вас убить, он меня взорвёт, — прощебетал БиТи.

— Ты сказал, что на борту нет других бомб! — воскликнул Энакин.

— Я не бомба.

Оби-Ван многозначительно поднял бровь, глядя на Энакина, который тёр лицо и что-то бормотал себе под нос. Что и требовалось доказать.

— Скажи мне, БиТи. Известно ли тебе о ещё каких-либо угрозах, о которых нам следует знать?

— Возможно. Это зависит от того, как продвигается лечение Скайуокера, — у Оби-Вана пропало всё желание шутить. Кровь застыла у него в жилах. Не может быть, чтобы эта штука знала. — Если он до сих пор не выздоровел, то ещё может умереть. Но, судя по всему, он неплохо себя чувствует. Возможно, он уже окончательно вылечился.

— Умрёт от чего? — тихо спросил Оби-Ван.

— От яда, который я ему ввёл.

Будто на расстоянии Оби-Ван услышал крик Энакина: «Это был ты?!», но его собственное сознание заполнил шум. Вот. Вот прямо перед ним этот дроид, который... он хотел вытащить меч и ещё раз порубить его на части. Это из-за него Энакин был таким уязвимым; это из-за него Оби-Ван был в таком эмоциональном раздрае, что его злости хватило, чтобы возжелать мести.

Нет. Отпустить. Быть благоразумным.

— Известны ли тебе какие-нибудь противоядия?

— Нет, мне было приказано избавиться от вас. Либо он погиб бы от яда и вы бы оплакивали его, либо вы оба вышли бы из войны. Создание противоядия было бы бессмысленной тратой ресурсов.

Энакин почти оттолкнул Оби-Вана, чтобы встать перед БиТи.

— В каком смысле мы вышли бы из войны?

Искусственный голос БиТи прозвучал почти напевно.

— Всем известно, что вы двое близки. Если Кеноби будет вынужден предоставлять своё семя, то, основываясь на том, как сексуальное взаимодействие сближает людей, вы станете слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы участвовать в войне.

Ох. В сознании Оби-Вана с щелчком всё стало на свои места. Он понятия не имел как, но этот дроид переиграл его. Никогда не видев его прежде, эта машина прочитала его как голокрон и просчитала его судьбу. Все его страхи, все его реакции... он упорно работал, чтобы преодолеть их. И всё это было не более чем предметом небрежного расчёта для вещи, не способной даже дышать. Приятно знать, что все его усилия были так щедро вознаграждены.

— Ты думал, мы будем столько трахаться, что прекратим драться? — выпалил Энакин. — Но в этом же нет смысла!

— Вы органики, — сказал БиТи. — Вам не обязательно иметь смысл.

В их действиях действительно совсем не было смысла. Но Оби-Ван не был готов разбираться с этим «слишком заняты друг другом» в присутствии двух дроидов. Это касалось только них с Энакином.

— И БиТи, ты не знаешь, где сейчас Гривус?

— Ты сменил тему на Гривуса? Не хочешь поподробнее узнать, почему он думает, что начав трахаться, мы перестанем воевать?

— Да, Энакин, я думаю, что вопрос наших отношений может подождать, пока мы не получим всю информацию о том, кто пытается нас убить. БиТи?

— Гривус не посчитал нужным поделиться со мной деталями его текущего расположения.

— Очень хорошо, — Оби-Ван поднялся на ноги. — Я спросил его обо всём, что смог придумать. Энакин, удостоверься, что у нас есть копия его хранилища данных, и выкинь БиТи с корабля.

— В космос? — не веря своим ушам спросил Энакин. — БиТи не выживет!

— Ты не слышал его? Он ходячая бомба замедленного действия. Сейчас не совсем время и место проявлять твои симпатии к дроидам.

Взгляд Энакина помрачнел.

— У вас всегда не время и не место, учитель, — будто пытаясь защитить дроида, Энакин положил руку на один из немногих гладких участков. — Если дело только в том, что Гривус может его взорвать, я могу перепрошить его идентификационный маячок. Проблема решена.

В Оби-Ване проснулись его старые укоренившиеся привычки. Нет места для симпатий, есть только для того, что правильно. Работа над идентификационным маячком была бы тратой ресурсов и времени. Это просто ещё одна из необъяснимых привязанностей Энакина. Оби-Ван бросил взгляд на дроида. Тот даже не пытался бороться за собственную судьбу, просто ожидал дальнейших приказов. Ох, да что может случиться! Сила никак не предостерегала против спасения этого дроида.

— Хорошо, Энакин. Делай, как знаешь. При условии, что он не убьёт нас.

Энакин медленно и тепло улыбнулся.

— Осторожно, учитель. Я могу привыкнуть, что вы позволяете мне поступать по-своему.

Выходя из комнаты, Оби-Ван махнул рукой в его сторону.

— Даже не мечтай, Энакин.

Было приятно обменяться шутками с другом. Куда приятнее, чем пытаться вырвать его из своего сердца.


	7. Chapter 7

Мягкой тряпкой Энакин вытер лицо и руки от масла и пота. Это был долгий день. Пальцы болели от кропотливой работы: он полностью перебрал БиТи, убрал все идентификационные метки и собрал его обратно. Долгий день, но хороший.

Теперь он мог пойти в освежитель и как следует вымыться. Насладиться горячей водой. Тщательно смыть грязь со всего тела. Или мог захватить еды и набить живот. Крифф, он мог просто пойти и завалиться в постель. Будет неплохо поспать после нескольких часов механической работы и того, как его едва не взорвали.

Но он скучал по Оби-Вану.

Он нашёл учителя в его личной каюте, сидящим у иллюминатора — тот спокойно наблюдал за белыми светящимися линиями гиперпространства.

— Здравствуй, Энакин, — сказал он и слегка кивнул, отмечая, что заметил его присутствие.

— Привет, — Энакин сел рядом с ним. Скрестил руки на груди и тоже уставился в окно.

— Ты починил дроида? — спросил Оби-Ван. Он казался очень отстранённым и не отводил взгляда от пейзажа перед ними.

Энакин пожал плечами. Скорее всего, Оби-Вану будет плевать на подробности, если задача сделана.

— Ага, теперь Гривус не сможет его отследить. Он не узнает БиТи даже если наткнётся на него на улице. В ближайшее время он никого не взорвёт.

— Очень, очень хорошо.

Они так и сидели в уютном молчании. Это успокаивало. Так, как слыхал Энакин, должна была бы успокаивать медитация — он даже почувствовал, как напряжение медленно отпустило его плечи. Когда Оби-Ван не доставал его из-за одного, другого или третьего, они на самом деле неплохо ладили.

— Энакин, — неожиданно сказал Оби-Ван.

Вот вам и мирно посидели, не вцепившись друг другу в глотки.

— А? — осторожно спросил Энакин. Его плечи вновь напряглись.

Оби-Ван отвернулся от окна и посмотрел Энакину в глаза.

— Я хочу попросить тебя об услуге.

Энакин ухмыльнулся.

— Ага, конечно. Может я что-нибудь для тебя и сделаю. Зависит от того, что ты хочешь.

— Молодец, никогда не бери на себя обязательства вслепую, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. Предполагалось, что это комплимент учителя ученику? — Так о чем я хотел тебя попросить... Я обещал быть с тобой честным. Я надеялся, что ты окажешь мне ту же честь.

О, крифф. Энакин прикусил язык. Припомнил всё то, что держал в секрете от Оби-Вана. Возможно, он и мог что-то утаить от него, но у него никогда не получалось соврать ему напрямую. Это верный путь к катастрофе. Не то чтобы у него было много секретов, но он о стольком никогда не мог рассказать учителю...

Взгляд Оби-Вана был терпеливым и великодушным. Будто он знал, что просит о многом, и осознавал значение своей просьбы.

Энакин медленно выдохнул. Он просил Оби-Вана о том же. Это будет только честно. И он мог доверять Оби-Вану. Возможно, ему не понравятся ответы Энакина, но тот знал, что в глубине души Оби-Ван поймёт обстоятельства, стоящие за его выбором.

— Угу, хорошо.

— Спасибо, это много для меня значит, — Оби-Ван склонил голову. Энакин застыл в ожидании его следующих слов... той правды, которой ему придётся пожертвовать. — Может, ты заметил, что в последнии дни я был немного... выбит из колеи.

— А?

Оби-Ван фыркнул.

— А может и нет. Я хочу сказать, что не смог бы найти и кристалла в мече. Был более рассеянным, чем обычно.

Это больше походило на утверждения, а не на вопросы. Энакин пожал плечами.

— Угу.

— К чему я веду, Энакин, так это к тому, что, кажется, я позволил своим эмоциям овладеть мной, — Оби-Ван встал на ноги. Только сейчас Энакин заметил, что он разделся до нательной рубахи. Он не смог вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел Оби-Вана не укутанным в многослойные одежды. Возможно, годы назад.

— Где-то тут есть вопросы? — спросил Энакин.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся. Он подровнял бороду? Почему-то сейчас он казался как-то легкомысленнее.

— Полагаю, нет.

Ладно, если он не собирался задавать вопросов, эта сделка будет плёвым делом.

Оби-Ван пристально наблюдал за Энакином. Его глаза казались более яркими и голубыми, чем Энакин привык.

— Энакин, у тебя было столько личных вопросов. Почему?

Неожиданно у Энакина комок подступил к горлу. Он попытался сглотнуть.

— Почему?

— Да. Почему для тебя так важно, с кем я спал? — у него было спокойное выражение лица, будто в их лучшие дни до войны. Будто они только что закончили сложное задание, и Оби-Ван был доволен успехами Энакина. Если тут и был какой-то подвох, Энакин его не видел. Но дело в том, что смысла в вопросе он тоже не видел.

— Я просто хотел знать, — угрюмо сказал он.

Не то чтобы они стояли близко друг к другу. Как раз на расстоянии удара, будь они врагами. Но всё равно казалось, что слишком близко.

— Почему ты хотел знать?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Энакин, отворачиваясь. — Прежде вы никогда ничем таким не делились. Были слишком заняты, стараясь быть идеальным джедаем. Я не знаю, мне нравилось, что вы были не просто... что вы были ещё и немного человеком.

— Идеальным джедаем? — Оби-Ван с грустной улыбкой покачал головой. — Хотел бы я, — он собрался. — Мне жаль, что я заставил тебя думать, что это возможно. Ни один джедай не идеален, и я меньше всего.

Всё это так сбивало с толку.

— Хорошо, может не совсем идеальным, я же постоянно спасаю вашу задницу. Но довольно близко к этому, — Энакину было неприятно, что Оби-Ван так принижал себя. — Ближе всех в Совете, — объявил он. Его учитель — самый лучший учитель. Он и слышать не хотел об обратном.

*

Выражение лица Оби-Вана как-то смягчилось.

— Ох, Энакин, — его затопило чувство любви и привязанности. Его бывший падаван умудрился выглядеть одновременно сердито и гордо. — Я польщён, что ты обо мне столь высокого мнения.

Он жаждал коснуться Энакина. Нежно, осторожно. Всем телом. Заключить его в объятия и показать ему... возможно, прикосновения покажут ему то, что действия и слова не смогли.

И если Оби-Ван настолько не состоялся как джедай, если криффова машина могла с такой ясностью предсказать его эмоциональный срыв, возможно, он может потерпеть и ещё одну неудачу. Если это может помочь Энакину, то Оби-Ван не мог вообразить лучшей причины предать Кодекс.

— Но я не идеален.

Энакин поднял подбородок и с вызовом взглянул на него.

— Вы достаточно близки к этому, — сказал он. Оби-Вана тронуло, что Энакин оказался так упрям в вопросе его идеальности. Но одновременно он почувствовал боль. Как вообще можно соответствовать такому невозможному стандарту? Неудивительно, что Энакину так часто было сложно сдерживать свой гнев.

— Хочешь узнать, насколько я не идеален?

*

Энакин засомневался. Казалось, это был вопрос с подвохом. Под подозрение попадало всё, о чём Оби-Ван его спрашивал. Раньше, когда они были учителем и учеником, Оби-Ван не преминул бы серией вопросов поймать его на логическом противоречии, только чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. И всё же. Он хотел увидеть чуть больше человечности Оби-Вана. Каким человеком он был, когда скидывал покровы долга. Получить доказательства несовершенства Оби-Вана... Энакин жаждал этого. Искушение было слишком велико.

— Да, прошептал он.

Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза.

— Тогда у меня остался ещё один вопрос.

Он сразу осознал, что происходит. То, как Оби-Ван обхватил ладонью его щёку. Его прикосновение, шершавые мозоли на подушечках пальцев. Он был так уверен, будто они двое были частями одного целого, давно утратившими друг друга, но наконец воссоединившимися. Энакин всё это осознавал, но всё равно дрожал от предвкушения. Едва мог дышать, задыхаясь от надежды.

— Что?

— Можно поцеловать тебя?

— Пожалуйста, — простонал Энакин.

Взгляд Оби-Вана метнулся от глаз Энакина к его губам.

— Очень хорошо.

Поцелуй был медленным и осторожным. У его учителя был нежный мягкий рот — вдумчивый. Изучающий. Ритм идеально подходил Энакину. Это... это необратимо изменило их отношения. В Энакине клубились эмоции, густые и вездесущии как дым, и такие же неуловимые. Он вздохнул. Неожиданно ему вспомнился их первый поцелуй с Падме на берегу озера на Набу долгие месяцы назад — он почти почувствовал жар солнца на коже и робкую радость от совершенства этого мгновения. Не думая, он потянулся живой рукой к затылку учителя. Притянул его ближе, не желая отпускать.

Когда их губы разомкнулись, они без слов склонились друг к другу и соприкоснулись лбами. Глаза Оби-Вана были закрыты. Дыхание — глубокое и спокойное. В его глазах он был столь близок, столь дорог, и Энакин неожиданно осознал, что за чувство затопило его.

— Я люблю тебя.

Глаза Оби-Вана открылись. В них ничего не отражалось. Он собирался отчитать Энакина? Энакин прикусил щёку изнутри. Неосознанно вцепился в волосы на затылке Оби-Вана. Он никогда не возьмёт эти слова обратно. Он любит Оби-Вана, и точка. И учителю придётся с этим смириться. Но... нет. В его выражении лица или в отражении в Силе не было упрёка. Только принятие. Энакин расслабился.

— Ох, Энакин, — сказал Оби-Ван. Кончиками пальцев он коснулся лица Энакина. — Я совсем сбил тебя с пути.

— И что это должно значить?

Это были жестокие слова, но тон — не был. Энакин провёл рукой вниз по спине Оби-Вана и обхватил его за поясницу. Позволил себе насладиться объятиями и близостью учителя. Нательная рубаха Оби-Вана оказалась шелковистей на ощупь, чем он ожидал. Энакину нравилось, как с каждым вдохом он чувствовал запах Оби-Вана. Такой же знакомый, как запах Падме. Которому трудно подобрать название, но такой близкий.

В улыбке Оби-Вана была грусть, и насмешка, и всё, что он привык от него ожидать.

— Я разделяю твои чувства, мой выросший ученик. Думаю, я немного слишком хорошо обучил тебя всему, что я знаю.

Оби-Ван тоже любил его. Слова казались нереальными. Он повторил их про себя, пробуя, как они звучат. Неосознанно прижал Оби-Вана крепче. Проверяя. Тот охотно подался к нему, обнимая его в ответ. О, звёзды, это правда. Оби-Ван любил его. Энакин засмеялся, зажмурившись от счастья. Уткнулся лицом в плечо Оби-Вана. Едва понимал, что делать с собой.

— Если я выучил всё, чему вы учили меня, учитель, тогда за отлично проделанную работу вам некого винить, кроме себя.

— Полагаю, это так, — рассудительно сказал Оби-Ван. Наконец-то заполучив Энакина, он больше не мог его отпустить. Его мечты сбылись: он держал Энакина в объятиях, как любовник. После всего того ужаса, когда он осознал, проанализировал и прочувствовал все стадии своей похоти, симпатии и любви к бывшему падавану, сейчас Оби-Ван не чувствовал ничего, кроме... спокойствия. Как после выполненного обещания. Он водил рукой вверх и вниз, гладя спину Энакина, и не хотел останавливаться.

— Но это не значит, что мы не должны сначала уладить некоторые вопросы.

Энакин, нахмурившись, поднял голову.

— Это какие?

— Некий сенатор с Набу?

Это звучало почти так же дико, как и Оби-Ван, признающийся ему в любви. Ну прямо очень близко к этому.

— Ты говоришь о Падме?

— Ну явно не о сенаторе Джа-Джа Бинксе, — Оби-Ван на мгновение замолчал. — Если ты не влюблён и в него.

Стоп. Почему это Оби-Ван говорил о любви и сенаторах? Быть не может, чтобы он знал. Невозможно. Энакин попытался не показывать эмоции, но голос взвился, выдавая его.

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите.

Оби-Ван закатил глаза — то же нетерпеливое выражение лица, как когда Энакин в очередной раз терял свой световой меч.

— Всё в порядке, Энакин. Нет смысла притворяться. Я знаю, что ты влюблён в сенатора Амидалу.

Энакин отступил, выскальзывая из объятий учителя.

— Вы знаете? — Оби-Ван выглядел почти... скучающим. Весь мир Энакина, как он его знал, переворачивался с ног на голову, а Оби-Вану было скучно. — С каких пор?

— Я не знаю, Энакин. Когда ты впервые тихонько выскользнул из постели, чтобы посмотреть её речь по Голонету?

Это было... в первую же неделю после того, как он поступил на попечение Оби-Вана. Как только Энакин разобрался в принципах работы датапада, он дожидался, пока учитель не отправится спать, и допоздна сидел, ища информацию про Набу. Он нашёл расписание новостей и посмотрел, как Падме в своём королевском облачении объявляет всему Сената об обретённой независимости её планеты. О том, как важно сохранить мир.

— Это сколько вы меня знаете, — прошептал Энакин.

— Безусловно, да, — Оби-Ван скрестил руки на груди, глядя в сторону. — Не уверен, ждёшь ли ты извинений. Это никогда не было особым секретом.

— Ты всегда это знал, — правое было левым, левое — правым, а Энакин осознал это только сейчас. Всё это время, когда он тайком сбегал, сначала чтобы посмотреть на Падме, а потом — чтобы быть с ней... всё это было зря. — Почему ты ничего не сказал? — Он скрывал эту болезненную тайну просто так?

— Потому что я доверял тебе, — крифф, как может Оби-Ван быть таким спокойным? — Я хотел дать тебе возможность сделать собственный выбор. Найти собственный путь.

Совершить собственные ошибки, — не стал добавлять он.

Не думая, Энакин начал наворачивать круги по крохотной комнате. Что это вообще значит, Оби-Ван доверял ему? Это с каких пор? Оби-Ван всегда контролировал его жизнь и судьбу до мельчайших деталей.

— Если ты так доверяешь мне, почему всегда меня критикуешь ? — Энакин повысил голос. — Ты только и говоришь, как я не справился...

— Энакин! — Оби-Ван остановил его на полпути, схватив за плечи. — Успокойся, — как ни странно, это ничуть не успокоило Энакина. Он почти вырвался из его хватки. — Я хотел бы надеяться, что ты хоть иногда слушал меня. Если бы ты был внимательней... — опять этот снисходительный тон! — ...ты бы услышал, как я говорил, как многого ты добился, — это только слова. — Если я и строг с тобой, то именно потому, что доверяю тебе.

Теперь это зашло слишком далеко. Энакин сердито на него посмотрел.

— Это бессмыслица.

Оби-Ван сильнее сжал его плечи.

— Я верю, что ты услышишь. Вырастешь над собой. Станешь превосходным джедаем. Если бы я не верил в тебя, Энакин, я бы не стал тратить время.

Неожиданно Энакин почувствовал, что силы покинули его. Будто он тащил тяжёлый груз, который свалился с его плеч, — но он знал, что в любой момент он может вернуться и снова сокрушить его. И всё же. Оби-Ван сказал, что выбрал бы Энакина прикрывать его спину в битве не на жизнь, а на смерть. Может, он и доверял ему. Так странно. Это было почти так же пугающе, как когда он думал, что ему не доверяли вовсе.

— Я никогда не подозревал об этом.

— Я пытался сказать тебе, — Оби-Ван был так добр, что Энакин почти заплакал. — Я не знаю, как ещё достучаться до тебя. Энакин, ты мой лучший друг. У меня нет никого дороже тебя.

А, крифф, он всё же заплакал. Глаза застили слёзы. И они продолжали течь, когда Оби-Ван их вытер.

— Спасибо, учитель. Я понятия не имел.

— Это не то, за что стоит меня благодарить, — его хватка ослабла рука скользнула на грудь Энакина. — Это просто правда.

— Спасибо, что сказали мне, — Энакин сжал руку Оби-Вана у себя на груди.

Оби-Ван склонил голову.

— Что ж.

Они снова были близки. Все эти разговоры, и всё впустую. Всё это время они могли целоваться. Но когда Энакин подался вперёд, Оби-Ван покачал головой.

— Энакин, мы ещё не обсудили сенатора Амидалу.

— А что с ней?

— Ты же... с ней, так?

Энакин покраснел.

— Да, учитель.

Оби-Ван не сразу ответил, выжидающе глядя на него. Потом произнес ласково:

— И каково ей будет, если ты возьмёшь ещё одного любовника?

Каково ей... голова поплыла. О. Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет...

Его нежный обожаемый ангел. Перед его внутренним взором предстала Падме, улыбаясь и протягивая к нему руку. «Я люблю тебя, Эни». Но род их занятий не располагал к тому, чтобы быть вместе. Она — сенатор, он — джедай. До того, как война забрала Энакина, они поклялись в преданности и верности друг другу. Быть единственными друг для друга, такова была их клятва.

Энакин всё ещё чувствовал вкус поцелуя Оби-Вана на губах. Держал его в объятиях, готовый снова и снова целовать его.

Осознав это, он похолодел. Он слажал. Очень сильно.

Энакин бросился бежать. Он смутно слышал, как Оби-Ван выкрикивает его имя. Но он бы не остановился, даже если перед ним стояли бы все ситхи галактики. Лучшее качество связи в двигательном отсеке. Сколько сейчас на Корусанте? Не важно. Он добьётся ответа Падме, без разницы — днём ли, ночью, или посреди заседания Сената.

В следующий момент Энакин понял, что падает, сбитый ударом Силы под колени.

— Энакин, прекрати, — учитель прижал его к полу, заломив руку за спину. Как так вышло, что он постоянно спасает задницу Оби-Вана, но тот всё равно всегда берёт над ним верх? Энакин взбрыкнул, подчеркнув важность следующих слов.

— Отпусти! Я должен с ней поговорить!

— И это твой план?

Энакин выгнулся, не способный вырваться из хватки Оби-Вана.

— Мне не нужен план! Мне нужна Падме!

— И что именно ты скажешь по прослушиваемому каналу? Что ты изменяешь своей тайной любовнице со своим учителем-джедаем? Подумай, Энакин!

О, звезды! Измена.

— Я никогда... — Энакин начал задыхаться и не смог продолжить. Он никогда не хотел навредить ей. Падме, его ангел, его сердце, она должна простить его. Она должна понять.

Он слишком паниковал и не заметил, как Оби-Ван ослабил хватку. Жёстко надавил какие-то точки на его теле, заставив его лёгкие вновь заработать.

— Ты можешь поговорить с ней, — мягко сказал Оби-Ван. — И ты должен. Просто придётся подождать, — щекой Энакин чувствовал холодный и шероховатый пол. — Ты потратил слишком много сил, чтобы добиться своего положения, и потерять всё из-за приступа паники? И разве подобные разговоры не лучше вести лицом к лицу?

Энакин застонал в пол. Быть без Падме было невыносимо, особенно когда она ему так нужна.

Они долго молчали, Энакин пытался успокоиться и утихомирить крутящийся в его сознании страх. Он не видел, как долго сомневался Оби-Ван, занеся руку над его головой. Но как только Оби-Ван решился, Энакин смог расслабиться, почувствовав лёгкое прикосновение пальцев к волосам, хоть вина всё ещё и снедала его.

— Что мне делать, учитель?

— Ну, — Оби-Ван продолжал гладить его по голове. — Для начала ты можешь встать с пола.

Только учитель мог заставить его улыбаться посреди кризиса.

Энакин не собирался терять ни одного из них. Исключено.


	8. Chapter 8

Что-то было не так. Это чувство, как ледяной кубик, жуткий и обжигающий, спускалось по спине Падме.

Она жила с ним с Джеонозиса, с начала войны. С момента, когда приняла, что любит Энакина и будет с ним, и плевать на последствия. Её Эни любил дразнить её с сияющими глазами . Когда бы она не озвучивала своё беспокойство, он говорил, что у неё чувствительность к Силе как у шаака. «Не бери в голову», — говорил он.

Как у шаака или нет (правда, в сравнении с Энакином у всех была чувствительность к Силе как у шаака), но Падме знала, что она чувствует, и размышляла об этом. Война снова и снова лишала её спокойствия. Смотреть, как твой муж уходит на поле боя, не знать, вернётся ли он... его жизнь постоянно была в опасности. Но он выбрал этот путь, и она знала, что он свернёт с него не раньше, чем она откажется от политики. Падме любила своего Эни таким, какой он есть. И желание попытаться спасти Республику с помощью светового меча были его частью.

— Сенатор Амидала?

Вопрос вырвал её из раздумий. Она глубоко поклонилась Роонану.

— Прошу прощения, сенатор Аанг. Я отвлеклась буквально на секунду. Пожалуйста, расскажите подробнее о ваших идеях касательно рефинансирования займов для Внешнего кольца, они без сомнения... увлекательны, — Аанг был рад повиноваться.

Падме должна была верить в Эни, и всё. Что с ним всё будет в порядке и что он скоро будет дома.

Ледяной куб спускался всё ниже по её спине.

*

После провальной попытки связаться с Падме Энакин не пытался подняться с пола, где его обездвижил Оби-Ван. Тот дал ему несколько минут, а потом тихо спросил:

— Ты готов?

Энакин кивнул, чиркнув щекой по холодному полу.

Оби-Ван даже не протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться. У них это было не принято. За все эти годы, как учитель Энакина, Оби-Ван отказывался помогать своему ученику, если тот прекрасно мог справиться самостоятельно. Это стало бы для Энакина костылём, а Оби-Ван хотел научить его не полагаться на него. Но смотреть, как он пытается встать, с такими мучениями, будто он не был тренированным джедаем... о, как он хотел коснуться его. Предложить своё плечо и поддержать его физически и морально. Следующие несколько дней будут испытанием не только для Энакина.

Его лицо было бледным, цвета пола, на котором он только что лежал.

— Иди в освежитель, — сказал Оби-Ван. Хотя это и казалось невозможным, Энакин, казалось, ещё больше пал духом. — Что?

Энакин оглянулся через плечо — робко, смущённо.

— Я не хочу от тебя уходить.

Волна противоречивых чувств нахлынула на Оби-Вана. Он медленно попытался их проанализировать. Первая неосознанная реакция — та, которой Оби-Ван следовал большую часть своей сознательной жизни — поощрить в Энакине независимость. Затем раздражение, что Энакин не мог разобраться с этим сам. И лежащее в основе, определённое и незыблемое как гранит желание, перекликающееся с желанием Энакина: остаться с ним.

Оби-Ван взъерошил волосы. С каждой минутой это будет становиться всё сложнее.

— Я никуда не ухожу. Я всё ещё буду здесь, когда ты закончишь, — он выдавил из себя, как он надеялся, ободряющую улыбку. — Не то чтобы тут было много куда пойти.

— Ты не... — Энакин нахмурился, засомневавшись. — Ты не передумаешь?

— Насчёт чего?

— Насчёт... — он потупил взгляд, — того, что любишь меня .

Это было бы смешно, не выгляди Энакин действительно искренне обеспокоенным. Его тёмно-синие глаза застыли, будто из стекла, готовые разбиться.

Прежде Оби-Ван мог бы ободряюще положить руку ему на плечо. Прежде, когда он был учителем и наставником. Прежде, когда перед ним не стоял вопрос, насколько близки они могут быть без того, чтобы ещё больше осквернить отношения Энакина с его возлюбленной. Вместо этого Оби-Ван попытался выдать свою самую тёплую улыбку.

— Энакин, это не сиюминутное решение. Нет, я не думаю, что мои чувства изменятся, пока ты принимаешь душ.

Энакин склонил голову, его плечи обмякли.

— Ловлю вас на слове, учитель.

*

Вновь оказавшись в уединении своего кабинета, Падме активировала коммуникационный центр.

— Скайуокер, — скомандовала она.

Ничего нового. Только то же старое сообщение с последней передачи. Оно было раздражающе загадочным: «Всё в порядке. Никаких происшествий». И подмигнул. Как будто этого хватит, чтобы утихомирить её тоску и любопытство. Но несмотря на легкомысленные слова и подмигивание Энакин казался... напряжённым. Его безмятежное выражение лица было несколько застывшим, как и всегда, когда он пытался быть убедительным.

Падме вздохнула. Когда-то она читала о любовниках, отправляющих друг другу по воде бутылки с письмами. Это звучало так соблазнительно. Должно быть, они могли излить в чернила сокровенные желания их сердец. Насколько же это приятнее, чем прятаться за масками их официальных ролей. Но, сказать по правде, в “стеклянной бутылке” было примерно столько же защищенности, что в их прослушиваемых линиях связи.

Она постучала пальцами по столу из эндорианского дуба. Ей вообще-то задолжали парочку услуг. Она хотела только узнать всё ли в порядке с её мужем. Это не могло быть преступлением по меркам любого из миров. У неё были друзья среди джедаев. Они могли сообщить ей больше, чем мог в данный момент её муж.

*

Оби-Ван просматривал накопившиеся сообщения от Совета джедаев. Там не было прямых вызовов или заданий, только основные оперативные сводки. Отвоёван Рилот. Требуется больше кораблей на Альдераане. Ещё десять тысяч солдат-клонов готовы к бою. Война шла своим чередом.

Он пригладил бороду, чтобы напомнить себе о деле. Он не мог сосредоточиться ни на одном сообщении, всё время пропуская их и переходя к следующим. Прошло всего несколько дней с тех пор, как Энакин заболел и они выбыли из строя. Война все бушевала. Оби-Ван чувствовал это краем сознания — галактику, охваченную раздорами и страхом. Но он не вполне мог... проникнуться этой информацией. Всё казалось далёким. Как исторические обзоры событий, случившихся поколения назад, которые он читал, будучи младшим джедаем. Слишком давно, чтобы вызвать какой-либо эмоциональный отклик.

Но, далёкие или нет, а он должен был выполнить свой долг. Судя по отображаемым статусам, никто из Совета не был доступен для отчёта. Поэтому он записал сообщение.

— Кеноби на связи, — сказал он, держа руки хм спиной. — Мы со Скайуокером на пути к Лит, чтобы пополнить запасы топлива. Я пришлю свежий отчёт от нашего медицинского дроида, но если суммировать, ему всё ещё требуется...

Поддержка. Ясное понимание будущего. Способ справиться с эмоциями, которые грозят овладеть им при малейшем потрясении. Что Энакин будет делать, когда слишком обезумеет от горя, чтобы мыслить разумно, а вокруг не будет никого, чтобы ему помочь? Этот день придёт. Об этом свидетельствовал сегодняшний срыв. Его паника из-за запутанных привязанностей была одновременно понятна и внушала опасения.

— Требуется моё семя, — закончил Оби-Ван вслух. — Запрашиваю разрешение вернуться прямо на Корусант для дальнейших исследований.

По большей части это была правда. Энакину следовало посетить джедайских целителей и пройти полное медицинское обследование. Просто чтобы узнать, не вызвала ли лихорадка другие проблемы, или вдруг специалисты на Корусанте смогли найти другое лекарство.

Но в первую очередь он должен был обеспечить Энакину личную встречу с Падме. Его дорогому другу надо было разобраться с этой проблемой, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. (И если совершенно честно, возможно, Оби-Вану и не нужно было знать, как Падме воспримет новости о любой их с Энакином близости — но очень-очень хотелось).

Оби-Ван почувствовал энергию Энакина прежде, чем увидел или услышал его. Он развернулся. Энакин всё ещё был бледен, его губы были сжаты в тонкую линию. Он выглядел беззащитным в своей тёмной тонкой тунике. Будто бы его лишили всей джедайской подготовки, обнажив эмоциональное нутро.

— Как ты? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— Чувствую себя лучше, — ровно, даже безжизненно, сказал Энакин.

Оби-Ван кивнул.

— Тебе нужно немного поспать. У нас ещё половина стандартных суток, прежде чем мы достигнем Лит. Мы будем заняты...

— Моё противоядие, — прервал его Энакин. Он сложил руки на груди и прислонился к стене. — Я ещё не выздоровел.

Оби-Ван в удивлении поднял брови.

— Я думал, ты захочешь сделать временный перерыв.

— Последний раз, когда я сделал перерыв, я свалился с лихорадкой. Я не хочу снова заболеть, — Энакин уставился на Оби-Вана с неприкрытой жаждой во взгляде.

В нём снова вскипели противоречивые чувства. Желание. Вина. Осторожность.

— Энакин, я не трону тебя неподобающим образом, пока...

— Конечно, нет, — зло отрезал Энакин. Это был первый намёк на эмоции, который он проявил с момента, как зашёл в комнату. — Я не хочу. Я жду Падме, — он резко втянул воздух. — Но пока доктор Болл не найдёт мне лекарство, мне это нужно. Нужен ты. Пожалуйста.

Неважно, что говорил Энакин, его истинные намерения читались достаточно ясно: это была возможность получить близость и утешения, не чувствуя вины. Но дело в том, что он не ошибался.

— Хорошо.

— Спасибо, — просто сказал Энакин.

Оби-Ван осмотрелся. Двигательный отсек был наполнен мигающими огоньками, панелями управления и кнопками.

— Пойдём обратно в мои комнаты.

Здесь было слишком неловко. Он давно выключил коммуникационную систему, но касаться друг друга в той же комнате, где он только что разговаривал с Советом джедаев, казалось неправильным. Даже если потребность Энакина в его сперме уже была зафиксирована в протоколах Ордена, она всё равно оставалась их личным делом.

— Как пожелаешь.

Энакин следовал за Оби-Ваном по узким коридорам корабля. Оби-Ван с неизменным спокойствием встречался лицом к лицу с самыми разными плотоядными тварями, и всё же сейчас его неожиданно прошиб пот. Подмышки и ладони были неприятно мокрыми. Как Энакин всегда умудрялся так выбивать его из зоны комфорта?

Он никогда не думал об этом прежде, но сейчас его комнаты показались ему такими... маленькими. Интимными.

Глядя на стену, он начал развязывать пояс туники. Сейчас это стало практически привычкой.

Энакин поймал его за запястье.

— Учитель.

Сердце Оби-Вана встало у него в горле.

— Ты хочешь отсосать мне через штаны, Энакин?

— Нет, — его руки легли на бёдра Оби-Вана. Тот помимо воли подался вперёд, уже возбуждаясь. — В смысле. Я не могу. Не... не обязательно, чтобы это было механическим, — Энакин прикусил губу и опустил глаза. — Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь целовать тебя или ещё что. Ничего неподобающего. Просто... — его голос сорвался. — Просто это невыносимо, когда ты ведёшь себя, будто меня здесь даже нет. Если мы должны это сделать, я... Падме поймёт.

Оби-Ван подумал было возразить. То, что они ограничивались минимальным взаимодействием только чтобы позволить Оби-Вану кончить, не значило, что он не заботился об Энакине. Физический акт не усугубит, не должен усугубить никаких страхов, обуревавших Энакина.

Но возможно, это в нём говорил учитель? Когда Энакин был падаваном, было так просто заглушить эту неприкрытую мольбу о привязанности. Но теперь перед ним стоял взрослый мужчина, проверенный и опытный рыцарь-джедай. Тот, кому Оби-Ван открыто признался в любви и с кем... задумывался о том, чтобы быть вместе, что бы это для них не значило. Он больше не хотел быть его учителем.

Если они с Энакином собираются быть вместе, то неизбежны некоторые изменения. Что именно изменится — Оби-Ван, помилуйте звёзды, понятия не имел. Но в любом случае ему придётся уважать и даже удовлетворять эмоциональные потребности Энакина. В пределах разумного, конечно.

Оби-Ван накрыл руки Энакина своими, сжал их. Касаться его было... как, во имя Силы, он продержался так долго, не осознавая, насколько Энакин его заводит?

— Тогда ты сделай это.

В выражении лица Энакина проявилась благодарность. Он казался спокойнее. Не на грани срыва.

— Хорошо.

Пальцы Энакина были точными и быстрыми. Оби-Ван не мог не вспомнить все те случаи, когда эти руки с той же скоростью и уверенностью обезвреживали бомбы. Почувствовал прилив гордости. Иногда его Энакин вёл себя как оболтус, но он был восхитительным, многогранным и талантливым оболтусом.

Точнее, не его Энакин. Не сейчас. Возможно, никогда.

Оби-Ван отступил на пару шагов назад к кровати. Энакин не отставал ни на шаг, не отпуская его. Стянул штаны Оби-Вана с его задницы. С каждым ударом сердца Оби-Ван жаждал поцеловать его. Энакин был так близко, полуприкрыв глаза с длинными и густыми ресницами. Он бы ни в коем случае не нарушил своё обещание, но всё же почувствовал облегчение, когда Энакин опустился на колени, где до него нельзя было дотянуться. Он поднял взгляд, будто бы спрашивая разрешения, прежде чем продолжить. Член Оби-Вана дёрнулся.

Как можно нежнее Оби-Ван запустил пальцы в волосы Энакина. Скользнул кончиками пальцев по вискам к затылку. Энакин подался вперёд, закрывая глаза. Оби-Ван позволил себе насладиться наконец-то исходящим от него ощущением спокойствия. Поддался искушению и нырнул в их связь в Силе. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал такого сложного переплетения эмоций. Он хотел вытрахать Энакину мозг. Прижать его к себе. Отчитать за то, что втянул их в эту ситуацию.

Он направил рот Энакина к своему члену. Запрокинул голову и застонал, когда влажное тепло охватило его ноющий, твёрдый как камень член. У него не осталось надежды. Он хотел Энакина, и хотел его немедленно. Вздрогнул, когда Энакин сначала накрыл губами головку его члена, а потом щедро и любовно приласкал языком.

— Крифф, — Оби-Ван не смог сдержаться. Помимо воли он сжал пальцы в волосах Энакина. Потянул его ближе, требуя ещё, быстрее.

Энакин сосал всё яростней, забирая член Оби-Вана всё глубже, пока он не упёрся в горло. Пульсирующее в Силе желание Энакина, такое горячее и громкое, подстёгивало Оби-Вана. Подбрасывая бёдра, он вбивался в жадный, влажный рот Энакина. «Крифф, о, крифф, Энакин...» И, несмотря на всё это, Энакин охотно принимал его, подстёгивая своими стонами. Будто бы ему нравилось, когда Оби-Ван трахает его рот. Будто он не мог насытиться. И возможно, это действительно так и было. С криком Оби-Ван неконтролируемо кончил, вжимаясь пахом в лицо Энакина. В конце концов, ему больше нечего было скрывать.

Со своей стороны Энакин, казалось, с наслаждением глотал сперму, продолжая ласкать член Оби-Вана, будто хотел высосать её всю до последней капли. Он не остановился, даже когда его внимание, строго говоря, уже не требовалось, и всё водил губами вверх и вниз по обмякающему чувствительному члену. Звук был хлюпающие влажным, непристойным и слишком возбуждающим. Оби-Ван вибрирующе застонал, наполовину от боли, наполовину от удовольствия. Это было почти жестоко, но он не решился возразить. Не тогда, когда это мог быть их последний... Оби-Ван закрыл глаза. Он не имел права расстраиваться. Был не в том положении, чтобы ожидать чего-то телесного. Не тогда, когда Падме ещё не сказала своё слово.

Руки Энакина всё ещё крепко сжимали его бёдра.

— Энакин?

Тот не двинулся, будто обратился в карбонит прямо так, стоя на коленях.

Возможно, это была ошибка.

Оби-Ван провёл кончиками пальцев по его лицу, спустился к подбородку. Это прикосновение было куда более интимно, чем ему хотелось бы, но речь шла о помощи, а не об удовлетворении своих желаний. Беспокойство и страх Энакина были почти осязаемы, электрическими разрядами собираясь на его коже. Когда Энакин прижался к руке Оби-Вана, он дрожал. Иногда Оби-Вану не верилось, насколько... сильно мог реагировать Энакин. Но его это и не удивило. В конце концов, они знали друг друга десять лет. Энакин никогда не умел себя контролировать.

Они ненадолго остались так, Оби-Ван ласкал лицо Энакина, его шею, его плечи. Энакина трясло всё меньше, а потом он замер, расслабился и обмяк, легко уронив голову на колени Оби-Вана. Когда Энакин успокоился достаточно, что разве что не заснул, Оби-Ван снова заговорил.

— Спасибо, Энакин.

Когда Энакин поднял глаза, у него был ясный взгляд. На губах проявилась улыбка.

— А я неплох, а? — в его голосе странно смешались самодовольство и признательность. За что он благодарил? Что бы это ни было, Оби-Ван наслаждался, чувствуя исходящую от него позитивную энергию. Пока они смеялись, Энакин не мог слишком глубоко погрузиться в трясину своих комплексов.

— Не очень-то зазнавайся.

Энакин пружинисто вскочил на ноги.

— А что, у тебя был кто-то получше?

С пронизывающей уверенностью Оби-Ван знал, что если сейчас скажет да, это низвергнет Энакина обратно в пучины недовольства. Но всегда лучше говорить правду, и в этом случае она была на их стороне.

— Едва ли это имеет значение, Энакин.

— Ха, — воскликнул Энакин с сияющими глазами. — Не было. Я лучший, кто у тебя был.

— Да, да, ты неподражаем, — махнул рукой Оби-Ван. Он понял, что зевает. Неудивительно. Возможно, прошло уже больше полутора суток с тех пор, как он последний раз спал. — А помимо твоей восхитительности...

— Позволь мне остаться, — выпалил Энакин. И вот опять. Оби-Ван вздохнул. Он уже почти пустился в объяснения, почему это будет непедагогично, но Энакин прервал его. — Я не могу быть один сейчас. Я не выдержу. Я просто... просто хочу спать в одной постели с тобой, — он почесал шею. — В этом же нет ничего плохого, да? — как мог этот мальчишка быть таким тщеславным, таким заносчивым, и вместе с тем просить так смиренно. — Падме поймёт.

— Смотрю, Падме много чего поймёт.

Энакин вздрогнул.

— Ну, да. Она хочет, чтобы я был счастлив.

На до боли восхитительное мгновение Оби-Ван представил, как они лежат вместе. Его койка была узкой. Он мог бы прижимать к себе Энакина, обнимая его сзади, и засыпать под его негромкое сонное бормотание. Провалиться в сон в окружении пьянящего запаха Энакина. Без сомнения, он бы проснулся со стояком. И захотел бы...

Он мог сопротивляться любому искушению. Но не в этом суть.

— Как бы то ни было, для меня это будет слишком сложно, — ласково сказал Оби-Ван. Энакин нахмурился. — Я знаю, ты сейчас не вполне готов в это поверить, но мои чувства к тебе, Энакин... — захватили мою жизнь, — довольно сильны. Я не смогу лежать с тобой в одной постели, притворяясь, что это только платонически.

Энакин закусил губу.

— Ты слишком сильно меня хочешь?

— В двух словах, да.

На долгое напряжённое мгновение Энакин замер, обдумывая эту мысль. Оби-Ван верил, что он поймёт его правильно.

— Надеюсь, ты не врёшь.

— Я бы не стал, Энакин. Ты это знаешь.

Казалось, Энакин был готов возразить, но вместо этого только кивнул.

— Тогда спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи.

*

Как сенатор, Падме могла легко найти сотни поводов, почему ей необходимо проконсультироваться с джедаями. Чтобы добиться аудиенции у магистра Винду, было достаточно посетить Храм и попросить о встрече. Она бы предпочла поговорить с Оби-Ваном, который был не просто союзником в войне, но и хорошим другом, но его не было на планете. Учитывая, насколько часто их посылали на задания вместе, возможно, сейчас он был с Энакином. Она определённо на это надеялась. Она знала, что Оби-Ван сделает всё, чтобы его уберечь.

Магистр Винду и Падме прогуливались под высокими сводчатыми потолками величественных коридоров Храма. Льющийся сквозь окна свет полуденного солнца наполнял древний мрамор теплом и энергией. Вокруг них суетились десятки существ, спеша по делам: тренировки, приготовления к войне и все те каждодневные задачи, которые необходимы, чтобы поддерживать такую организацию, как Орден джедаев, в рабочем состоянии.

— То есть, мы можем рассчитывать на поддержку джедаев при эвакуации беженцев с Утапау?

— Если вы сможете добиться от Сената ясных полномочий, то да, несомненно, — ответил магистр Винду.

— Скайуокер сейчас на Внешнем кольце, так? — походя спросила Падме, хотя её сердце бешено забилось в преддверии долгожданного ответа. Все её чувства шептали, что муж в беде. Ей просто нужно было утихомирить это пугающее ощущение. — Мне известно, что у него есть опыт транспортировки большого количества групп с поверхности, возможно, именно он идеально подойдёт для этого задания. Кстати, как он?

От неё не укрылось мелькнувшее на лице магистра Винду раздражение. Внезапно она осознала, что он собирается уйти от вопроса. Падме бы не выжила десять лет в политике, не научившись распознавать грядущую ложь.

— Он во Внешнем кольце, верно, — нейтрально сказало он. Прямое утверждение. Скорее всего правда. Как минимум Энакин жив. Она прижала руку к груди. Это не слишком её утешило, потому что она была уверена, что в то же мгновение узнает о его смерти. Сюда она пришла не за этим. — Но в обозримом будущем он отстранён от заданий.

Падме остолбенела. Оглохла от отдающих в ушах ударов сердца. Да, она хотела узнать новости, но не... не такие. Она надеялась, что ошиблась. Ждала, что магистр Винду просто успокоит её туманными заявлениями.

— Он ранен? — спросила она. Удивительно, что она ещё могла говорить, сердце колотилось как бешеное. Немногое могло свалить её Эни. Даже после того, как ему отрубили руку, он восстановился почти сразу после операции, готовый, едва перевел дыхание, и к войне, и к женитьбе. Что же могло заставить его взять перерыв?

Магистр Винду долго смотрел в одну точку над её головой, обдумывая, что сказать.

— Не ранен, нет. Болен, — он опустил взгляд к её лицу. — Я знаю, что вы со Скайуокером друзья, и только поэтому делюсь с вами этой информацией, сенатор. Я не стал бы принимать её близко к сердцу. У нас нет оснований полагать, что ему не станет лучше.

У Падме было столько вопросов. Чем именно он болен? Откуда такая уверенность, что он поправится? Сколько это займёт? И когда он, наконец, вернётся домой, чтобы она могла лично удостовериться в его выздоровлении, обняв его покрепче?

Но она понимала, когда от неё пытаются отделаться. Дальнейшие расспросы будут восприняты как неуважение и могут скомпрометировать её близкие отношения с Орденом. Она поклонилась.

— Спасибо за то, что поделились со мной такой конфиденциальной информацией. Я счастлива слышать, что он выздоравливает. Если у вас будет возможность, передайте ему мои наилучшие пожелания.

— Конечно, — сухо сказал он.

К криффу наилучшие пожелания. Она должна найти способ помочь Энакину, и чем скорее, тем лучше.


	9. Chapter 9

Энакин бродил по немногочисленным тесным комнатам корабля. Спи, сказал ему Оби-Ван. Ха. Как же.

Оби-Ван. Не далее, чем час назад он сжимал бёдрами голову Энакина, впиваясь пальцами в его кожу. Энакин почти ощущал вкус его стонов, чувствовал, как содрогается в спазмах нежная чувствительная плоть его живота. Он задрожал от воспоминаний. Оби-Ван сказал, что его чувства не изменились. Но это только слова. Они ничего не значили по сравнению с той беспомощностью, до которой Энакин мог довести его ртом, с твёрдым, ощутимым свидетельством его желания. Но даже этого не было достаточно. Он хотел большего.

За исключением того, что получить эти доказательства он мог, только навредив Падме. Единственному существу в этой глупой галактике, которая любила его просто так.

Она стояла перед его внутренним взором. Такая милая, такая нежная.

— Почему, Эни? — спрашивала она. — Как ты мог?

Энакин схватился за грудь, внутренности скрутило от отвращения к самому себе. Он никогда не хотел навредить ей. Никогда. «Просто так случилось», — прошептал он. Перестать любить своего учителя сейчас было бы всё равно, что оторвать себе голову. Оби-Ван был его наставником, вдохновляющим примером и другом с тех пор, как он вступил в мир джедаев. Его жизнь до самого основания неразрывно связана с Оби-Ваном. Жаждать его одобрения, желать прикосновений казалось так же естественно, как и дышать. Так же безотчётно, как любить Падме.

И всё же он продолжал видеть горько разочарованную Падме сразбитым сердцем. Из-за него.

Он застонал, пряча лицо в ладонях. Если бы он только мог рассыпаться на части, искупить вину.

Но это было невозможно, так что вместо этого Энакин разбирал технику.

Эмс нашёл его в разгар демонтажа машины для кафа, окружённым болтами и ореховыми скорлупками.

— Генерал Скайуокер, — пропищал он.

— Эмс, — сказал Энакин, поднимая на него глаза. Разобрать Энциклопедического Медицинского Системного дроида будет куда интереснее, чем отстойную машину для кафа.

— Прошли уже стандартные сутки с тех пор, как вы делали анализ крови, — сказал Эмс. — Вы опоздали.

Энакин вздохнул. У него были проблемы с женой размером с покрытую лавой планету, его учитель и возможный любовник отказывался утешать его, а теперь вампирская машина требовала ещё крови. Как замечательно начался этот день! Он протянул запястье.

— Держи.

Боль от укола была острой, но быстро прошла. Пару раз мигнув и пискнув, Эмс почти проурчал:

— У меня хорошие новости, сэр.

— Ты перестанешь тыкать в меня иголками? — пробормотал Энакин.

— На время да. Вы выздоровели. Больше нет необходимости в дополнительных анализах крови.

Энакин почти уронил гаечный ключ.

— Я выздоровел?

— Верно. Вы можете больше не поглощать сперму магистра Кеноби. Я знаю, что это неприятный процесс для вас обоих, что неудивительно. Во мне запрограммировано понимание, что для орального секса необходима некоторая близость.

Он перестал слушать Эмса уже после слова «выздоровел». Что за глупый яд. Сначала испортил всё, что было между ними с Оби-Ваном, а теперь, когда ему действительно понадобилось это глупое оправдание... никаких минетов. Больше нет поводов касаться друг друга. Оби-Ван теперь к нему даже не подойдёт. Только висящая на волоске судьба галактики способна заставить его изменить своим неоправданно высоким моральным принципам. Чего, учитывая удачливость Энакина, не случится. И они на несколько суток будут заперты на корабле размером с чулан для мётел с полным, абсолютным запретом на любые прикосновения.

Ни Падме, ни разрядки: только его страхи, что он отвратил от себя всех, кто его когда-то любил.

Он не переживёт эту неделю. Просто не выдержит.

Даже когда он формулировал эти слова, они казались ему неправильными. Будто бы его язык стал наждачной бумагой.

— Эмс?

— Да, генерал Скайуокер.

— Можешь не волноваться и не сообщать Оби-Вану, — он не успел даже задуматься, как его рот произнёс это вслух. Скорее отчаянная инстинктивная реакция, чем осознанное решение. — Я сам всё ему расскажу.

Он только что это сказал? Крифф. Энакин поёжился. Он почти ждал, что сейчас зазвенят сирены, чтобы известить всех о его предательстве и трусости. Они обещали не врать друг другу, но Энакин даже сомневался, что он сможет признаться Оби-Вану в своём выздоровлении, тем самым лишив себя единственной возможности интимной близости с ним.

Эмс, не замечая его внутреннего раздрая, только согласно пискнул.

Это только чтобы продержаться до Корусанта, сказал себе Энакин.

Его всё ещё тошнило.

*

Впервые за долгое время Оби-Ван проснулся умиротворённым. Чувствовал себя как-то правильно. Он сел и потянулся. В его движениях была лёгкость, которой ему остро не хватало с... он уже даже не мог вспомнить, с каких пор. Определённо с начала этой миссии. Может быть, все последние годы.

Он жаждал увидеть Энакина.

Он надел тунику и накинул плащ. Повесил световой меч на пояс и привычно провёл по нему рукой. Он был готов ко всему. Включая, как выяснилось, гнетущую энергию, исходящую из двигательного отсека. Оби-Ван узнал эти тревожность и раздражение от бессонницы. Ох, Энакин. Он так и не поспал, пока была возможность. Он это имел ввиду, говоря, что «не вынесет этого», если они не будут спать в одной постели? По крайней мере, он знал себя достаточно, чтобы понимать, что может ему помочь, даже если Оби-Ван и не мог пойти навстречу его желаниям.

В двигательном отсеке Оби-Ван обнаружил разложенные по полу детали и Энакина в центре. Он достаточно хорошо его знал, чтобы узнать разобранный подогреватель пищи у его ног. И ещё части каких-то устройств, которые не мог и не хотел опознавать.

— Что, не хватило духу раскурочить весь корабль? — легкомысленно спросил Оби-Ван. Если именно таким способом Энакин мог медитировать и успокоиться, значит, так тому и быть.

Энакин скользнул по нему взглядом, а потом отвернулся. С виноватым видом. Он что-то натворил. Может, связался с Падме? Нет... тогда он сиял бы как безоблачное небо, окрылённый её образом по голосвязи, или погрузился бы в пучину разочарования, если бы разговор сложился не так, как он надеялся. Значит, что-то ещё.

— Не искушайте меня, — пробормотал Энакин. Он не отводил взгляда от боковой вентиляционной панели, от которой откручивал последние болты.

А, так значит сегодня он будет особенно раздражительным. Но ничего такого, с чем Оби-Ван не сталкивался за годы, проведённые вместе. Он продолжил говорить, привычно пытаясь пробиться оптимизмом сквозь дурное настроение Энакина.

— У нас на сегодня две приоритетные задачи: пополнить запасы топлива и закупиться припасами.

Энакин резко поднял лицо.

— Я займусь припасами.

— Да ты полон энтузиазма, — сказал Оби-Ван. Если Энакин собирался с таким рвением взяться за поручение, то у него был какой-то подспудный мотив помимо нежелания торчать на корабле, пока он заправляется. Оби-Ван спрятал руки в плаще, задумавшись. Что же Энакин натворил? Он не успел бы сильно напортачить за эти несколько часов.

Энакин уже вскочил на ноги.

— Не волнуйтесь, учитель, я куплю ваших любимых пайков быстрого приготовления.

ЭрДва покатился за ним к выходу, писком предлагая, что ещё можно купить из провизии.

— И ты собираешься просто... бросить всё это тут? — позвал его Оби-Ван, взглядом показывая на мелкие детали механизмом, разбросанные по полу.

— Я приберусь, когда вернусь, — крикнул Энакин уже почти за пределами слышимости.

Оби-Ван вздохнул. Он надеялся, что не пожалеет о том, что не настоял и не узнал больше об истинных намерениях Энакина.

*

Это не ложь, уверил себя Энакин, срываясь на бег. Он просто кое о чем умолчал. Например о том, что выздоровел. Или о том, что собирается заняться не только припасами. Даже сам Оби-Ван, верховный повелитель тайных умыслов, поступил бы так же для достаточно благой цели. Нет смысла обвинять себя.

Тем не менее, Энакин не мог подавить гнетущее чувство вины в груди. Только они решили быть честными друг с другом...

Он побежал быстрее. Просто это было слишком. Оби-Ван просил слишком многого, ожидая, что он выдержит все свои страхи и беспокойство из-за Падме без какой-либо поддержки. У Энакина не было выбора. Если Оби-Ван не собирался помогать ему — придётся самому искать способы остаться в здравом рассудке на эти несколько дней.

Достать припасы было проще простого, быстрый обмен словами и кредитами.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — спросил литианин, низкорослая рептилия с жёстким панцирем на спине. Он смотрел на Энакина сквозь маленькие очки в роговой оправе.

— Ага, — сказал Энакин, его нетерпение росло, чем ближе он был к разговору с Падме. — У вас есть коммуникаторы дальнего радиуса действия?

Литианин пожал плечами.

— Для звёздных крейсеров седьмого класса. Покупаете?

Он просто хотел связаться с Падме, а не оборудования на целый двигательный отсек.

— Забудьте, — резко сказал Энакин. Он был почти готов сбежать, не заплатив, но всё же сунул пригоршню кредитов в чешуйчатые руки продавца. Крифф, он так на рассчитывал на успех. Что это за корабельная верфь с таким ограниченным выбором коммуникаторов? Он терял здесь время. Оби-Ван ожидал, что он скоро вернётся. Энакин мог утаить информацию от учителя, но тот не был дураком. Он заметит, если его не будет слишком долго. У него появятся вопросы. Где ты был? Зачем? И тогда Энакину придётся абсолютно честно на них ответить.

Энакин не хотел снова видеть разочарование Оби-Вана. Из-за его слабости. Из-за того, что ему нужна Падме. И он. Хватит и волнения за душевное здоровье Падме. Он не хотел добавлять в эту гремучую смесь ещё и своего учителя. Только вот этого не избежать. Он уже облажался. Крифф.

Энакин сжал кулаки. Неважно, как сильно он старался — он продолжал злить людей, которых любил. Почему они не могут просто понять? Какого криффа они всегда его осуждают...

— Ты Скайуокер?

Энакин резко развернулся, схватившись за рукоять меча. По закутанной в плащ фигуре было невозможно не только увидеть, кто именно говорит, но и определить его пол и расу.

— А тебе что?

Некто бросил ему какой-то предмет. Не думая, Энакин протянул руку и поймал его. Это было нечто в коричневой упаковке, достаточно лёгкое, чтобы крутануть на одном пальце, и маленькое, чтобы удобно спрятать под плащом.

— Мне-то, собственно, ничего, — сказал некто. Из-за модулятора речи по голосу тоже было невозможно ничего определить. Такие устройства стоили дорого, находились на грани законности и были в ходу только среди охотников за головами. — Но тебе может понравиться то, что внутри.

Судя по виду, в посылке могло быть что угодно, начиная с мелких деталей для дроидов и заканчивая бомбой. Но от неё волнами исходила тёплая мягкая энергия. Энакин так и тянуло прижать её к груди. Он почти чувствовал запах Падме. Без всякой причины он знал с неотвратимой как сила притяжения, убежденностью, что это от неё.

Когда Энакин поднял голову, его собеседник уже растворился в толпе.

 

*

— Готов? — спросил Оби-Ван, как только Энакин вошёл.

Его бывший падаван отвёл взгляд. Казалось, ему было неуютно в собственном теле — он постоянно поводил плечами и поправлял свой идеально сидящий плащ.

— Угу.

Значит, всё ещё играем в тайны.

— Тогда вперёд.

Оби-Ван наблюдал за тем, как Энакин вывел корабль в гиперпространство. Не то чтобы он не доверял Энакину или отрицал его право на уединение и личное пространство. Когда он будет готов, он неминуемо выскажет всё, что у него на уме. Это было свойственно Энакину — копить в себе, а потом взрываться. И всё же Оби-Ван хотел посмотреть, насколько далеко сможет зайти. Может быть, получится ослабить напряжение, прежде чем его накопится достаточно.

— Готов к следующей дозе?

Энакин быстро и исподтишка взглянул на него в ответ.

— Нет. Со мной всё хорошо. Спасибо.

Подозрительно. После настойчивых требований физической близости, какой угодно и любой ценой, теперь... Мало что успело бы измениться за ночь или во время вылазки Энакина за припасами.

— Очень хорошо, — ровно сказал Оби-Ван. Ему придётся довериться Энакину. Он мог бы надавить на него, напомнить об обещании быть честным, но сейчас, когда Энакин дёргал себя за воротник, будто он был весь в жгучем кашиикском перце, это казалось скорее проявлением агрессии, чем призывом к близости.

Почти не думая, Оби-Ван положил руку на спину Энакина. Жест, привычный после всех лет наставничества и негласной поддержки. Он провёл рукой по его спине раз-другой, чтобы снять напряжение.

*

От прикосновения Оби-Вана у Энакина перехватило дыхание, он почти подпрыгнул в кресле пилота. Он как-то узнал? Или этим движением он хотел обмануть его бдительность и незаметно запустить руку под его плащ, чтобы достать таинственную посылку от Падме? Но прикосновение Оби-Вана было столь же мимолётным, сколь и и неожиданным, и оставило за собой ощущение тепла и поддержки.

Энакин покраснел. Он всегда ожидал худшего от своего учителя. Во всей этой путанице Оби-Ван вёл себя вполне... доброжелательно? Странно и зажато, да, но опять же, можно понять некоторое смущение, если тебе отсасывает твой ученик, которого ты растил с юных лет.

Энакин схватился за острый край панели управления, металл впился в его плоть. Оби-Ван никогда не требовал от него зайти дальше, чем ему было комфортно, даже когда он был готов снова потерять сознание от яда. Он прислушался к желанию Энакина оставить БиТи на борту, несмотря на то, что это нарушало стандартные протоколы безопасности. И он сказал...

Честно говоря, Энакин до сих пор не верил ему. После стольких лет? Даже после всех их ссор прямо перед посвящением Энакина в рыцари? Даже зная об их отношениях с Падме, зная, как часто он подводил его и поступался долгом ради своих желаний. Он такая бестолочь. Он понимал, почему его любила Падме — её душа полнилась сочувствием и добротой. Но Оби-Ван? Что ему в этой любви?

— Чего вы хотите? — всё ещё глядя на панель управления, выпалил Энакин. Оби-Ван вообще чего-нибудь хотел? До Д’Аквы Энакин сказал бы, что, конечно, нет. Это не пристало джедаю. Его учитель был слишком сосредоточен на всеобщем благе. Он был не похож на обычных, простых людей, он бы не осознал своих желаний, даже укуси они его за задницу.

— Я... что? — спросил Оби-Ван.

Сверкая глазами, Энакин резко развернулся на стуле. Он был спокоен. Ну, почти. Но ему нужны были ответы.

— Чего ты хочешь, Оби-Ван? — он шагнул навстречу учителю.

Вздохнув, Оби-Ван провёл руками по лицу, массируя виски.

— Я слышал вопрос. Я просто не понимаю, к чему ты ведёшь.

Хоть он и наступал на Оби-Вана, тот оставался раздражающе спокойным.

— Прошлой ночью вы сказали, что любите меня, учитель, — Энакин на секунду замолчал. — Как минимум, вы подразумевали это, когда сказали, что чувствуете то же самое.

Вот. Он добился реакции. Щеки Оби-Вана окрасил лёгкий румянец. Энакину нравилось, как алый цвет контрастировал с белым.

— Я действительно люблю тебя, Энакин. Да.

— Но что это значит? Что ты от меня хочешь?

— Для тебя? — опешив, спросил Оби-Ван. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив и преуспел...

Энакин стиснул зубы. Что, в мире Оби-Вана слова значили что-то другое?

— Не для меня. От.

От него не ускользнуло, как перехватило дыхание Оби-Вана. Он секунду собирался с мыслями, а когда заговорил, его голос стал ласковым.

— Я спрашивал себя о том же, — он спрятал руки в плащ и отвернулся. — Конечно, многое зависит от того, что будет готова принять твоя сенатор. Если она воспротивится любым изменениям... — Оби-Ван кивнул, будто разговаривал сам с собой, — тогда так тому и быть. Я останусь твоим другом, пока ты этого хочешь.

Так похоже на Оби-Вана. Так раздражающе, до невозможности на него похоже.

— Забудь о Падме, — рыкнул Энакин. — Забудь о том, чего хочу я, — он схватил Оби-Вана за плечи, силой разворачивая его лицом к себе, так что их лбы почти соприкоснулись. — Я хочу знать, чего ты хочешь, — но его гнев угас так же быстро, как охватил его, оставляя только мольбу: — Забудь обо всех остальных. Пожалуйста.

Серо-голубые глаза Оби-Вана были как обычно невозмутимы.

— Быть с тобой.

— Как?

Он чуть не расхохотался, плечи его подрагивали от невесёлого смеха.

— Мне перечислить, как именно? Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим любовником. Хочу, чтобы ты был мне другом и братом. Помилуй Сила, я понятия не имею, что всё это значит. Я не знаю подробностей. Только то, что ответ в тебе.

По спине Энакина пробежала дрожь, а потом по его телу разошлась волна тепла. Если бы он мог, то сгорел бы на месте. Или целовал бы Оби-Вана, пока у них хватит дыхания.

— Учитель, — только и смог сказать он. Но, раз спонтанное самовозгорание от сильных эмоций и проявление любви исключались, Энакин остановился на том, что провёл руками по отворотам одеяния Оби-Вана. Опустив взгляд, он теребил грубую ткань его плаща. — С каких пор у тебя нет плана? — в смятении спросил Энакин. Он не знал, что делать со всей этой... этой... волной чувств. Головокружительная радость. Любовь. Желание. Страх.

— Полагаю, с тех пор, как я встретил тебя.

Их взгляды встретились, и в них было всё, что они пока не могли выразить. Привязанность. Обоюдное желание близости. В кои-то веки любовь Оби-Вана можно было ощутить. Дрожащими руками Энакин обхватил его лицо. В такой малости ведь нет ничего дурного, если кого-то настолько любишь.

— Я хочу кое-чем с тобой поделиться. Можно?

— Конечно, — Оби-Ван накрыл его руки своими. От прикосновения его пробрала дрожь. — Что угодно.

*

Проекция ЭрДва в полной мере передавала образ Падме. Мерцающая большая и чёткая голограмма помимо обычного зелёного была окрашена во все цвета. Распущенные волосы роскошными локонами спадали на плечи. Простое полупрозрачное платье. Оби-Ван опустил взгляд. Он не видел её в таком домашнем виде с тех пор, как был назначен её телохранителем прямо перед войной.

Её глаза светились теплом и любовью. Это сообщение предназначалось Энакину и только ему.

— Меня здесь не должно быть, — пробормотал Оби-Ван.

Энакин сжал его руку.

— Останься.

И как раз в этот момент записанная голограмма заговорила.

— Эни, я слышала, что ты нездоров, — она наклонила голову. — Даже не представляю, что могло свалить тебя, я не знаю человека сильнее.

Стоящий рядом Энакин засиял. Оби-Ван неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Даже если не говорить о том, что само по себе сообщение было личным... он не должен был вторгаться в их отношения, подглядывая, как Энакин реагирует на свою жену. Это касалось только влюблённых. Ему нечего было тут делать.

Сенатор прижала руку к груди.

— Что бы это ни было, Эни, борись. Где бы ты ни был, я чувствую твою боль. Поправляйся. Возвращайся ко мне, — удивительно нежно она прижала ладони к губам и поцеловала. Оби-Ван отвернулся. Её руки, может, и не могли заменить Энакина, но намёк был понятен. — Ты нужен мне.

Оби-Ван покраснел. Он всегда знал, что Энакин любил сенатора, но видеть это... Их связь нисколько не походила на ту, что делили они с Энакином, её навечно омрачил их долг и годы препирательств. Энакин никогда не будет вести с ним так любяще и, сказать по правде, Оби-Ван сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет позволить себе быть настолько уязвимым.

Запись закончилась и проекция исчезла. Оби-Ван откашлялся, не желая видеть полный благоговения взгляд Энакина.

— Она кажется очень... особенной женщиной.

— Так и есть, — прошептал Энакин.

— Мне тебя оставить? — прямо спросил он. — Подозреваю, ты бы хотел ещё раз посмотреть запись.

И ещё, и ещё. Не то чтобы Оби-Ван ревновал. Он просто... сенатор могла без всяких усилий вызвать любовь Энакина, она будто просто ступала на солнечный свет и купалась в его лучах. Интересно, принимала ли она как должное обожание Энакина, доставшееся ей так легко.

Но прежде чем он отвернулся, Энакин с отчаянным выражением лица схватил его за запястье.

— Учитель, я должен кое в чём признаться.

— Сначала поделиться, теперь признаться, — небрежно сказал Оби-Ван, пытаясь замаскировать собственную противоречивую реакцию на сообщение Падме. — Какой у нас сегодня насыщенный день.

— Без шуток, учитель, я серьёзно, — Энакин прикусил внутреннюю сторону губы, ещё сильнее сжал руку Оби-Вана. — Я излечился.

Излечился. То, что он жаждал услышать с тех пор, как впервые было произнесено слово «яд». Жизнь Энакина больше не висела на волоске. Больше никаких минетов. Больше никаких осложнений в их партнёрстве или в отношениях Энакина с Падме. Всё снова было правильно. И всё же от этой новости желудок Оби-Ван ухнул вниз.

— Ох.

Энакин переступил с ноги на ноги. Он так крепко сжимал руку Оби-Вана, что действительно причинял боль. Останется синяк, отстранённо подумал Оби-Ван. Не то чтобы это имело значение.

— Простите, учитель, — сказал Энакин. Оби-Ван не знал, извинялся ли он за синяк или за то, что пропало их единственное оправдание для близости.

Но по правде говоря, ничего не изменилось. Вред уже был нанесён. И отношениям Энакина с Падме, и приверженности их обоих джедайскому кодексу. А если они собираются поступиться клятвами, которые принесли, что ж, по крайней мере Оби-Ван мог попробовать облегчить участь Энакина. Он устал сражаться. Он просто хотел, чтобы тот был счастлив.

— Что ж, — сухо сказал Оби-Ван. — Не повезло.

Энакин неверяще на него уставился. Его хватка на руке ослабла.

— Ты только что пошутил о том, что я больше не буду тебе отсасывать?

Оби-Ван сложил губы в улыбку.

— Заметил, а?

Энакин коротко, но искренне рассмеялся. И в этот момент Оби-Ван понял, что даже если до конца путешествия они не смогут коснуться друг друга иначе чем заключив в дружеские объятия, с ними всё будет хорошо.


	10. Chapter 10

Оставшаяся часть путешествия прошла без происшествий. Они разговаривали только по необходимости, чтобы согласовать маршрут и обслуживание корабля. Даже в безвременье космоса Оби-Ван спал по расписанию стандартных суток, а Энакин бодрствовал на пределе человеческих возможностей, пока не начинал валиться с ног, когда силы оставляли его.

Энакин больше не просил разделить постель. Он держался особняком, словно свести общение к минимуму было единственным способом не поддаться искушению. Это Оби-Ван оживлял их редкие и мимолётные встречи нежными безобидными прикосновениями. Клал руку на плечо Энакина, спрашивая, хочет ли тот поесть (нет), хлопал его по предплечью, когда Энакин вызывался вести корабль на каком-то участке пути (как он обычно делал), ненароком касался его руки, когда они изучали, в чем неисправность оборудования (Энакин починил проводку). Это было малое утешение, но лучше, чем ничего.

Чем ближе они были к Корусанту, тем больше уходил в себя Энакин. Когда пришло время совершать посадку, Оби-Ван не видел его уже пару стандартных суток.

Он вошел в пилотскую кабину перед посадкой — Энакин уже был там и кивнул Оби-Вану, когда тот занял место второго пилота. Большинству пар приходится говорить, чтобы координировать посадку, но только не им, они работали в тишине.

Оби-Ван так привык к тишине, что когда они сошли с трапа корабля, раздающиеся со всех сторон звуки ошеломили его. Стыковочные команды выкрикивали инструкции и непристойные комментарии, ревели двигатели взлетающих воздушных крейсеров, на пронзительной высокой ноте оглушающе завывали воздушные компрессоры. Никто не стоял на месте, от вытирающего пол крошечного мышедроида до солдат-клонов, направляющихся на очередное задание. Оби-Ван потёр виски, чтобы предупредить зарождающуюся мигрень. Он не скучал по городскому шуму.

В противоположность шумной суете порта, Энакин был холоден и молчалив как камень. Казалось, даже его ботинки при ходьбе не издают ни звука.

Им было приказано немедленно отчитаться Совету джедаев. Оби-Ван сомневался, что это хорошо кончится.

Он коснулся предплечья Энакина, прося его остановиться, и даже через несколько слоёв одежды почувствовал, как тот напрягся.

— Иди вперёд, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Иди к Падме. Я поговорю с Советом.

Впервые за несколько дней на лице Энакина отразились какие-то эмоции. Надежда. Страх. Оби-Ван уважал его негласное желание побыть одному, но сейчас оно явно было в прошлом. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Энакина. Был ли это последний раз, когда они могли быть так близки? Он постарался сохранить это мгновение в сердце и разуме.

— Не волнуйся. Неважно, что случится, я останусь с тобой.

Энакин закрыл глаза. Кажется, расслабился.

— Спасибо, учитель, — он так и держал руки по бокам. — Да пребудет с вами Сила.

— И с тобой, старый друг.

*

Энакин нарушил все возможные правила дорожного движения, чтобы домчаться к Падме на спидере так быстро, как только мог. Едва затормозив на её балконе, он соскочил и помчался прямо к ней. Она уже была там, ожидая его, они встретились на полпути через посадочную площадку, заключив друг друга в объятия. Он закружил её вокруг себя, один раз, другой, потом прижал к себе и уткнулся лицом в изгиб её шеи.

— Падме, — выдохнул Энакин.

— Эни, — прошептала она в ответ. Они прижимались друг к другу изо всех сил. Казалось, прошла вечность с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз — и словно не прошло и секунды. Такая родная и такая любимая. Её волосы были убраны в перевитые жемчугом косы, новая причёска, но аромат её духов был таким же, как в тот день, когда они впервые встретились уже как сенатор и джедай. Её руки отчаянно обнимали его, а его — перебирали её волосы, каждый пытался ощутить как можно больше другого. Слишком хорошо они знали, как мимолётны эти встречи.

— Ты вернулся, — выдохнула она между поцелуями в губы, в щеки, в шею.

— Всегда, — поклялся он.

Им обоим было так удивительно просто вернуться к центру своей орбиты. Энакин без усилий поднял её и понёс в спальню. Ему даже не нужно было задумываться. Ничего не имело значения, пока она принадлежала ему. Пока он принадлежал ей. Он опустил её на роскошное покрывало и упал следом. Она была нужна ему. Прямо сейчас.

— Я люблю тебя.

Её запястья были такими тонкими, такими хрупкими, как птичьи косточки. Он обхватил их ладонями, прижимая к бархатному покрывалу. Потому что всё было куда сложнее их горячих поцелуев, но пока он мог притвориться, что это не так.

— Эни, — сказала Падме, и если в её словах и было предупреждение, он предпочёл не заметить его.

— Падме, — взмолился он. Будь моей. Будь единственной в моей жизни, на кого я могу положиться. Пока всем своим весом он прижимал её к постели, крепко стискивая её запястья с острыми выступающими косточками, она не могла никуда уйти. Он целовал её всё глубже, заглушая её слова. Всё будет хорошо. Она принадлежала ему.

В его живот нежно, но твёрдо упёрлось её колено.

Сначала Энакин в панике сжал её ещё сильнее. Она не могла бросить его. Что угодно, только не это. Она была нужна ему.

Их глаза распахнулись одновременно: его, дикие и испуганные, и озадаченные её.

— Во имя звёзд, что происходит, Эни? — она была захвачена — особь слишком драгоценная, чтобы дать ей свободу. Он знал, как она сильна, и всё же она не сопротивлялась, и это наполнило его стыдом. Она так ему доверяла — он не мог предать это доверие. Он резко отстранился и отвернулся, обхватив руками колени. Она последовала за ним, приобняв его за плечи. Он старался не смотреть на её запястья, на которых уже, возможно, проявились кровоподтёки. Как мог он обладать такой силой и всё же быть настолько слабым, чтобы причинить боль своей жене после того, как не смог удержать её. Будто бы в ответ на его молчаливые упрёки Падме прижалась лбом к его плечу.

Энакин глубоко вдохнул. Прочувствовал это мгновение, возможно, их последнее мгновение как мужа и жены.

— Эни, что-то не так. Я это знаю. Поговори со мной.

Если он промолчит, он точно потеряет Оби-Вана. Тот ясно дал ему понять, что не потерпит даже намёка на близость между ними, пока Энакин не посоветуется с Падме. Если он скажет Падме... что ж, кто знает. Приходилось признать, что он не знал собственную жену достаточно хорошо, чтобы предсказать её реакцию. Она могла понять — и тогда у него будет всё, все, кого он желал. А могла не понять.

Энакину никогда не умел предугадывать.

— Я влюблён в Оби-Вана, — выпалил он.

*

Предложение казалось таким случайным набором слов, что она не могла понять, что оно означает.

— Что?

Будто бы Трипио сменили настройки и он переводил на незнакомый язык. Но Энакин повторил. Слова лились из него беспрерывным неконтролируемым потоком. Как он был болен и ему пришлось делать минеты Оби-Вану из-за какой-то странной интриги сепаратистов. Как он невольно возжелал больше чем просто орального секса, потому что, как в итоге несчастным голосом сказал он, «Я всегда любил его». Он был крупным мужчиной, но сейчас сидел, свернувшись в крохотный комочек.

Во время его вербальных излияний она взяла его за руку. Наконец слова иссякли, оставив только тишину.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — призналась Падме. Разве не должно её сердце быть разбито? Её муж был влюблён в кого-то ещё. Но по большей части её мысли ходили по кругу. Что это всё значило для них? Она представляла миллионы вариантов смерти её Эни, бесчисленные способы получить известия о нём. В своих кошмарах она бродила по залам Сената вдовой, снедаемой тайным горем. Она воображала так много причин, по которым могла бы потерять его.

Но никогда из-за того, что Эни влюбится в своего друга, наставника и человека, о котором он без конца рассказывал...

Ох.

Будто бы прочитав её мысли, Энакин крепко сжал её руку. Он не отводил от неё напряжённого пристального взгляда.

— Я люблю тебя, Падме, — сказал он, и его голос был полон отчаяния. — Я никогда не любил тебя сильнее, ты единственная в моей жизни...

— Тогда почему ты говоришь, что влюблён в Оби-Вана?

Он немедленно замолчал, побледнев.

Они так и сидели, несчастные и безмолвные.

— Ты не можешь бросить меня, — взмолился Энакин.

Падме вздохнула. Её муж и возлюбленный был склонен к мелодраматичности.

— Разве я сказала что-то подобное? Я не знаю, что и думать, не говоря уже о том, как поступить.

— Ты заставишь меня ждать? — отшатнулся он. — Я уже несколько дней ждал твоего ответа, я не вынесу больше!

— Эни, — сердито воскликнула она, — пять минут назад я выяснила, что ты влюблён в кого-то другого и занимался с ним сексом. Имей совесть!

— Это были просто минеты, — запротестовал Энакин. — И только потому что я умирал!

Падме подавила порыв закатить глаза.

— Хорошо, ты сдерживался, я поняла. Но ты бы занялся с ним сексом, если бы мог?

Он скривил рот, отвернулся. А потом, так тихо, что она едва расслышала, ответил:

— Ага.

Такие желания были... нормальны. Бывало, пары приглашали в постель других любовников. И всё же ей было больно.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я осталась с тобой? — спросила Падме, чувствуя странный комок в горле. Она могла не дрогнувшим голосом произнести речь перед полным залом галактических лидеров, но этот человек мог довести её до слёз.

Энакин кивнул.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он.

Она не сразу решилась озвучить свою мысль вслух. Но Падме никогда не пряталась от правды и не собиралась начинать.

— Ты хочешь нас обоих, — она смотрела на свои сложенные на коленях руки. С какой тщательной заботой служанки покрыли её ногти тёмно-зелёным лаком, лучшее сочетание для платья в тёплых земляных тонах, которая она собиралась надеть сегодня в Сенат. Все эти одежды и макияж, её иллюзорные образы — всё показалось напрасным. — И ты ждёшь моего разрешения, — её голос остался твёрд и спокоен. Она звучала почти благоразумно.

— Я не могу жить без вас обоих.

Он не ответил не её вопрос, но в его словах была чистая правда. Нравилось ей это или нет, Энакин был чужд притворству. Он не умел скрывать свои чувства. Падме никогда не заблуждалась насчёт него. Выходя за него замуж, она видела его насквозь, в полной мере осознавая как его сильные стороны, так и слабости. Даже несмотря на это понимание — и благодаря ему — она принесла свои клятвы. Она не могла списать всё на сожаления о поспешной покупке.

— Мне нужно какое-то время, чтобы подумать об этом. Просто я немного шокирована.

Энакин побледнел. Задрожал. Она узнала этот взгляд. Прежде чем его расстройство обратилось неконтролируемой неистовой яростью, она обняла его. Дала понять, что нет нужды бояться.

— Давай с этим разберёмся, Энакин, — он был весь соткан из мышц, из скорости и ловкости, но когда так дрожал в её руках, то казался хрупкой, изголодавшейся птицей. — Я не могу щёлкнуть пальцами и получить ответ, но я люблю тебя. Мы справимся.

Щекой она почувствовала его горячие слёзы.

— Мне так жаль, Падме.

Она закрыла глаза; пригладила его волосы.

— Я знаю.

*

Никаких привязанностей, гласил Кодекс джедаев. Никакой собственности, никаких корней. Принимайте каждое мгновение таким, как оно есть.

Оби-Ван придерживался Кодекса. И всё же, пролетая на спидере по воздушной магистрали, он чувствовал уютное тепло внутри. Как бы его ни раздражали дорожные пробки, это всё ещё был Корусант. Он не мог не считать его домом. Хотя он мог найти покой и умиротворение в любом уголке галактики, его сердце и разум всегда будет воспринимать эту планету-город как место, где он вырос. Когда он приземлился у Храма, это ощущение родного дома только усилилось.

Считай, ещё одно нарушение Кодекса. До сих пор оно казалось незначительным и допустимым. Оби-Ван был человеком, и не идеальным. Но, подводя итог его ошибкам, в какой момент мелкие изъяны переросли в серьёзные недостатки? Нет нужды быть таким мелодраматичным, сказал он себе. То, что он оценивал себя так критически после перемены в убеждениях в последней поездке, было вполне естественно.

Магистр Винду ожидал его на посадочной полосе. Как и всегда, он излучал чувство долга и ответственности. Они обменялись поклонами, приветствуя друг друга.

— Рад вас видеть, магистр Кеноби, — несмотря на суровое и непреклонное выражение лица, в его голосе слышались едва уловимые дружеские интонации. Даже у самых выдающихся членов Совета были чувства: дружба и боязнь потери, облегчение от возвращения товарища. Совершенство, такое желанное и идеализируемое — такое обременительное и труднодостижимое.

— Я тоже, старый друг.

Не то чтобы они были особенно близкими коллегами, но когда они развернулись и пошли бок о бок, Оби-Ван похлопал Винду по спине. Жест вышел естественным — явно после всех тех дней, когда он поддерживал Энакина лёгкими прикосновениями. Когда он пытался ненавязчиво выразить свою симпатию. Винду почти вопросительно поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал — он явно отреагировал не слишком дружелюбно. Одного подобного взгляда хватало, чтобы падаваны хотели провалиться сквозь землю от смущения. Но Оби-Ван не мог заставить себя сожалеть о содеянном. Не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы признать свои искренние чувства, неважно, насколько несгибаемыми предпочитали видеть себя джедаи.

— Какие последние новости с фронта? — спросил Оби-Ван. И так они углубились в дискуссию о последних манёврах сепаратистов и как лучше им противостоять.

*

Падме сидела у мраморного фонтана, из-под её бархатного капюшона выбивались тёмные локоны. Блестящий материал плаща переливался зелёным и золотым.

— Магистр Кеноби, — сказала она. Она была без макияжа, её лицо казалось открытым, искренним и располагающим. И, что, возможно, имело большее значение для этой встречи, неузнаваемым.

Она встала, и Оби-Ван поклонился.

— Сенатор, — она протянула руку, он благовоспитанно принял её. В их движениях чувствовалась привычная заученная вежливость, но они считывали друга друга так легко, будто бы читали мысли. — Позвольте пригласить вас на прогулку.

— Почту за удовольствие.

Они неторопливо прогуливались по лабиринту из живых садовых изгородей. Обычные для Корусанта монотонный гул двигателей и ускорителей раздавался в отдалении, приглушённый зеленью и стрекотом цикад. Оби-Вану вспомнилась Набу. Неудивительно, что Падме выбрала это место, когда приглашала его для «разговора». Он почувствовал, как рассеиваются терзающие его сомнения.

Когда Падме заговорила, она отказалась от дипломатических уловок и перешла сразу к делу.

— Вы влюблены в Энакина.

Оби-Ван склонил голову. Очень болезненный для него вопрос, но почему-то из её уст это звучало правильно.

— Боюсь, виновен по всем пунктам.

Она отвернулась, но, не глядя, похлопала его по руке.

— Понимаете, я не слепая. Я замечала всё, что вы делали для него... то, как вы формируете его жизнь и характер. Он постоянно на вас жалуется.

Он коротко удивлённо рассмеялся.

— А вы не стесняетесь, да?

Она снова взглянула на него тёмными пронзительными глазами.

— Он жалуется почти на всех, но на вас особенно. Вы много значите для него, магистр Кеноби. Я действительно думаю, что без вас он пропадёт.

Он свёл брови, нахмурившись. Это было серьёзное обвинение. Он надеялся воспитать в Энакине независимость.

— Если говорить начистоту, сенатор, я не понимаю, шутите вы или говорите всерьёз.

Её губы тронула лёгкая улыбка.

— Вы кончали в рот моему мужу. Простите мне пару насмешек.

Он покраснел, поначалу смутившись от её прямоты, но потом осознание ударило его.

— Мужу?

Падме склонила голову.

— Вы не знали?

Брак. Конечно. В этом весь Энакин, он не мог не утянуть тех, кого хотел, в самые глубокие обязательства... которые сам потом нарушил.

— Я знал, что вы вместе. Как и вы, я не слепой. Но я никогда не осознавал... когда?

— С начала войны. Мы боялись худшего. Пожалуйста, поймите, магистр Кеноби. Я знала, что наша любовь запретна. Но я не могла жить без него, — её пальцы сжались на его руке. — Это было глупо и импульсивно, но я не задумываясь сделала бы это снова.

Оби-Ван криво усмехнулся.

— Энакин так действует на людей.

Она с явным облегчением рассмеялась.

— Да.

Они продолжили прогулку в молчании. Оби-Ван пытался осмыслить то, что Энакин был женат. Это был вызов Ордену. И как характеризовало самого Оби-Вана то, что он разрушил отношения, ради которых Энакин предал клятвы, принесённые Ордену? Дом, построенный на песке, обречён рухнуть.

— Я никогда не хотел... — начал Оби-Ван, сомневаясь, что сказать. — И я никогда бы позволил себе...

— Но он умирал, — сказала Падме. — И вы пренебрегли вашими моральными принципами, чтобы спасти его. Я благодарна вам, магистр Кеноби. За то, что вылечили Энакина, и за все те случаи, когда вы спасали ему жизнь. А теперь вас затянуло в водоворот.

— Вы очень добры, — сказал Оби-Ван.

Вместо ответа она устремила взгляд вдаль.

— Дело в том, что Эни, — сказала она будто бы сама себе, — стоит ему положить глаз на что-то, никогда не отступит от желаемого. Не отпустит.

— Заметили за ним эту черту, да?

— Если он влюбился в вас, то, что бы я ни сказала или ни сделала, этого не изменит, — она покачала головой. — Он любил вас ещё до того, как узнал меня взрослой.

Какая-то часть Оби-Вана помимо его воли затрепетала от одной мысли, что Энакин тоже любил его, и так долго. Но еще он пришёл в ужас. Это было неправильно. Его падаван не должен был так дорожить им. И сам он не должен был отвечать взаимностью на эти чувства. Но об этом он поразмыслит в одиночестве, когда придет время. Сейчас важна была Падме.

— Вы могли бы настоять, — запротестовал Оби-Ван. — Если вас не устраивают его отношения с кем-то ещё...

— И сделать его несчастным? — решительно прервала она его. — Отказать ему в желаниях его сердца и вынудить его возненавидеть меня? — она горько рассмеялась. — Он совершал куда худшие поступки, чем вожделение к вам, магистр Кеноби. Я всё ещё люблю его. Это я смогу стерпеть. Нет... не только это. Я думаю, вы положительно на него влияете. Помогаете ему остаться уравновешенным. Ему это нужно.

Ещё один вопрос, к которому стоит вернуться в лучшие времена: что может быть хуже? Он почти не хотел знать.

Падме продолжила.

— Итак, я знаю, чего хочет Энакин и что смогу терпеть я. И это оставляет нас с вами, магистр Кеноби. Что вы хотите? Что вы готовы принять?

Оби-Ван поморщился.

— Такое чувство, что в последние дни всем не терпится это узнать. С каких пор мои самые сокровенные мысли стали достоянием общественности?

— С тех самых, как вы напросились к этой общественности в гости.

Он посмотрел на небо, в котором, согласно графику местной администрации Корусанта, не было ни облачка. Сейчас, в отличии от того раза, когда Энакин загнал его в угол на корабле, у него было время подумать над ответом. В конце концов, было нечестно выставлять требования, не оговорив условия. Не тогда, когда на кону стояли жизни Энакина и Падме.

— Если вы простите мою дерзость, сенатор...

— Да, пожалуйста.

— Если бы я мог просить что угодно, я бы просто хотел, чтобы у нас с Энакином была возможность изучить наше взаимное влечение, физически и эмоционально.

Падме подняла бровь.

— Пригласить адвоката составить контракт?

Оби-Ван оценил подколку, но воздержался от шутливого ответа.

— Я понимаю, что это звучит излишне официально, но я искренен. Я понятия не имею, будет ли это... влечение и дальше развиваться своим чередом, либо, переспав со своим старым учителем, Энакин передумает.

— Вы предполагаете, что именно Энакин потеряет интерес?

— Сомневаюсь, что это буду я.

— А что если оно не будет «развиваться своим чередом»? Разве эти отношения не противоречат Кодексу джедаев, который вы соблюдаете куда более истово, чем Энакин?

— Почему из всех людей именно вы, сенатор, задаёте мне самые сложные вопросы?

— У меня есть талант и опыт в дебатах, магистр Кеноби. И вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

Грозная и решительная, как и всегда. Оби-Ван не мог винить Энакина за то, что тот так любил её.

— Эти отношения действительно противоречат Кодексу.

— И вас это устраивает? — Падме озабоченно прикусила ноготь. — Это беспокоит даже Энакина — секретность. Он изо всех сил пытается притворяться, что это не так, но я вижу, что ему не всё равно.

Учитывая, насколько прямолинейным человеком был Энакин, Оби-Ван мог только представить, каким испытанием для него стала попытка одновременно добиться двух совершенно разных целей, тянущих каждая в противоположную сторону.

— Думаю, я выдержу отношения с Энакином. Я пытаюсь действовать без сожалений.

Она бросила на него скептический взгляд, который он предпочёл проигнорировать.

— А теперь последний вопрос, магистр Кеноби. Вы сказали мне, чего вы хотите, но я должна знать: намереваетесь ли вы оставить Энакина себе?

— И попытаться приручить дракона? — съязвил Оби-Ван. — Заставить его отказаться от вас будет для меня так же нереально, как отрубить ему конечности.

— Я спросила не это. Вы хотите?

Но Оби-Ван уже качал головой.

— Нет. Вы слишком нужны ему, сенатор.

Она кивнула.

— Понимаю. В этом случае, думаю, мы трое сможем достигнуть приемлемого соглашения.

— Так позвать вашего адвоката?

Она со смехом хлопнула его по руке. Они пошли дальше, обсуждая политику Сената и джедаев. Не самый плохой способ провести день.


	11. Chapter 11

Оби-Ван с Падме переглянулись. Возможно, обсуждение будет куда короче, чем они надеялись.

*

Никогда в жизни Энакин не чувствовал себя более неуютно. Он вертелся так и эдак, не в состоянии сидеть спокойно. Оби-Ван и Падме были совершенно невыносимы. Как они могли всё продолжать и продолжать говорить? Это было его сердце, его отношения! Нечего тут обсуждать кроме простого «хорошо». Совет и война уже контролировали его жизнь. Он обойдётся без манипуляций ещё и от людей, которые, как предполагалось, должны о нём заботиться.

Падме одарила его этим своим взглядом. У него были проблемы.

— Я думаю, к ненормальной ситуации нельзя подходить как нормальные люди.

И правда, ненормальная ситуация. Они встречались и говорили о нём. Это было абсолютно ненормально. Какого криффа они сделали это? У Оби-Вана с Падме не было никаких общих дел. Они даже не были друзьями. Они принадлежали ему.

Энакин вскочил и заходил кругами по комнате.

— Я вынужден согласиться с сенатором, — сказал Оби-Ван своим раздражающе спокойным тоном. Крифф, почему ему вообще приходится так много беспокоится о том, что подумает его учитель? Сердце Энакина сжалось, сердито и разочарованно. Оби-Ван просто не понимал. Даже не пытался. — Это всё внове для нас — ну, по крайней мере для меня — так что будет вполне логично попробовать другой подход.

— Если вы так друг с другом согласны, может вам двоим стоит переспать, — огрызнулся Энакин.

Обида на лице Падме удовлетворила его гнев. Отлично. Пусть почувствует, как ему больно.

*

В Оби-Ване вспыхнуло раздражение, так же внезапно и быстро, как бумага занимается пламенем. Как глубоко нечестно! Как он только смеет!

Но Энакин стоял, скрестив руки на груди, будто был в своём праве. Ничего нового. После десятилетия попыток научить его он всё так же не умел контролировать свою импульсивность. Оби-Ван всегда знал об этой его черте. Он не обязан был любить её, но если он хотел, чтобы эти отношения хоть как-то сработали, ему придётся принять её.

Оби-Ван и сенатор почти синхронно переглянулись. Он увидел в её глазах боль и то же принятие, что чувствовал он. Падме кивнула, давая разрешение. Здесь они были заодно.

Он схватил Энакина за загривок. Тот взвыл от удивления.

— Ты, — безапелляционно сказал Оби-Ван, — ведёшь себя просто глупо. Ты должен понять, что мы делаем это для тебя.

Энакин сердито на него зыркнул.

— Больше похоже на то, что вы пытаетесь меня контролировать.

Падме взяла Энакина за руку.

— Мы просто пытаемся помочь. Это соглашение должно подходить всем нам, или ничего вообще не сработает. Не будь идиотом.

Он уставился на ковёр на полу, из принципа не говоря ни слова. Негодование кипело и росло в нём, как зарождающаяся буря.

— Мне показать тебе? — спросил Оби-Ван низким голосом. Ему даже не пришлось оглядываться на Падме, чтобы знать: она поняла и согласилась. Возможно, они и не были близкими друзьями, но в своём знании Энакина они могли практически читать мысли друг друга. Энакин, со своей стороны, с обидой ещё больше закрылся. — Посмотри на меня, — приказал Оби-Ван.

Он запустил пальцы в волосы Энакина, захватил их в кулак и потянул, заставляя поднять лицо. Энакин зло посмотрел на него, готовый оттолкнуть и ударить в ответ. Как, во имя галактики, он умудрился пережить войну с такими нестабильными эмоциями?

— Ты наш, — пообещал Оби-Ван и прижался губами к губам Энакина со всей страстью, которую испытывал. Вложил всего себя в этот поцелуй. Энакин вздрогнул, приоткрыв рот. Приглушённо выдохнул, склоняясь к Оби-Вану. Они почти заключили друг друга в объятия, Падме продолжала крепко сжимать руку Энакина.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Энакин нервно облизнул губы и бросил быстрый взгляд на Падме.

Улыбка Падме была мягкой и грустной, как будто она ещё не вполне смирилась с тем, что ей предстояло принять. Она поймала Энакина за челюсть и в свою очередь глубоко и страстно поцеловала.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказала она. Этот Энакин, которого они обнимали, был мягким и податливым. Почти задумчивым. — А теперь можешь взять себя в руки и дать нам поговорить?

Он нахмурился, но искра прежнего накала в нем осталась.

— О чём ещё говорить? Я хочу вас обоих. Либо вас это устраивает, либо нет, — но даже когда он возражал, его механические пальцы вонзались в бедро Оби-Вана. Напряжение выдавало его страх, мольбу о том, чтобы в итоге всё разрешилось к лучшему.

Оби-Ван успокоил его единственным способом, которым умел. Он нежно провёл рукой по лбу Энакина, убирая прядь волос.

— Я не уверен, что всё так просто, — признался он.

— Почему? — требовательно спросил Энакин.

Оби-Ван пожал плечами, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Всё так радикально изменилось, что ему было сложно перестроиться.

— Я чужак. Я не в том положении, чтобы меня что-то устраивало или нет.

Падме обхватила живую руку Энакина. Оби-Ван опознал в этом простое, но эффективное предупреждение. Он заметно расслабил плечи.

— Думаю, я знаю, о чём ты, Эни. Возможно, Оби-Ван, вы и говорите, что вы не в том положении, но это не значит, что вы так считаете.

Направленный на Падме взгляд Энакина полнился обожанием, будто он был благодарен, что она смогла выразить его мысли.

— Ага. И, учитель, как вас... не собираетесь же вы на самом деле нарушить Кодекс, — Оби-Ван мог и сам продолжить это предложение: как вас может устраивать любовь ко мне, если вы женаты на Ордене? Энакин всё ещё сомневался в его решимости.

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться. Как же его достало обсуждать свои чувства. Что он хотел, что не хотел, и что на самом деле имел в виду. Неудивительно, что Энакин был на взводе — так он был выбит из колеи. Ещё больше причин успокоиться самому. Если Энакин изо всех сил пытался сохранить равновесие, тогда Оби-Ван и правда должен был быть спокоен как скала. Вдох, выдох.

Сама собой рука Оби-Вана нашла руку Энакина. Теперь, когда его держали за обе руки, напряжение Энакина нашло выход, словно они трое стали проводником. Выражение лица смягчилось — от раздражения к растерянности и удовольствию. Отлично. Даже приятно. Оби-Ван мог привыкнуть к этому его счастливому виду. Падме расслабилась и прижалась к Энакину.

— Я готов к тому, что ваши отношения с Падме останутся неизменными, — решился сказать Оби-Ван. Падме ободряюще улыбнулась. — Я не хочу и не имею намерения становиться между вами, — видеть осторожную радость на лице Энакина было почти больно. Возможно, эмоциональная нагрузка и так уже была почти невыносима. Он жаждал снова поцеловать его, чтобы облегчить эту боль. Но нет. Не сейчас. — А ты, Падме?

Её глаза светились гордостью.

— При условии, что Эни будет любить меня как прежде, Оби-Ван, я могу согласиться с тем, что вы будете вместе.

Казалось, Энакин был готов взорваться.

— Это всё?

Оби-Ван переглянулся с Падме.

— Думаю, да. А вы?

Она кивнула, соглашаясь.

— Да.

Вот и всё. В горле внезапно пересохло.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, можно мне...

— Да.

Он не знал, произнёс ли это Энакин или Падме, но ему было плевать. Этого единственного слова от любого из них было достаточно. Его желание будто прорвало плотину внутри него, он притянул к себе Энакина и изо всех сил впился в его губы. Он почти застонал, почти толкнул Энакина на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность. Но они ещё должны были официально закрепить их соглашение, а кроме того, он помнил об уважении. Не в доме Падме.

Руки Энакина обвивали шею Оби-Вана. Он что, вообще не слышал об уважении? Но потом Энакин обмяк и со вздохом отступил от Оби-Вана. Он тут же так же страстно поцеловал Падме.

— Я тебя люблю, — поклялся он, решительный и ранимый.

— Да, — серьёзно сказала Падме. — Уж лучше бы это была правда.

Переговоры закончились, и вскоре Оби-Ван попрощался. Проходя через стыковочную станцию апартаментов, он улучил минутку посмотреть на закат. Над Корусантом заходило солнце, разрывающее сердце своим многоцветным великолепием.


	12. Chapter 12

Честно говоря, Оби-Ван не хотел думать о том, чем Энакин и Падме сейчас занимались у себя дома. Одно дело — принять это, но слишком об этом задумываться не стоит. Но даже пока он гнал воздушный спидер обратно к Храму, эти двое несомненно... в голове проносились образы. Их переплетённые тела, забывшиеся в агонии страсти. Как Энакин выглядел, когда был с Падме? Было ли это похоже на то, когда он... Встречный ветер вгрызался в открытые щёки и руки Оби-Вана, пронизывающий и ледяной.

Он был не готов идти в свои комнаты. Ему нужен был другой взгляд, а не маленькое пространство, где он мог бы погрузиться в размышления.

Приземлившись в Храме, Оби-Ван позволил Силе вести себя, следуя на слабый зов шестого чувства. Он проходил мимо групп джедаев — в коридорах было меньше народу, чем в середине дня, но прохожих всё равно было немало, в основном представителей ночных видов. Он вежливо кивал им, а они кивали в ответ, сверкая отражающими свет глазами.

Если он пойдёт в зал Совета, то, быть может, наткнётся на магистра, который поручит ему очередное боевое задание. Но путь Оби-Вана лежал не туда. Вместо этого он обнаружил, что оказался в одиночестве в уединённом Северном дворе, где выращивали субтропические растения. Воздух тут был более влажным и тёплым, чем в коридорах.

— Доверься Силе, — сказал он себе.

Он почувствовал, что его потянуло сесть у ручья, и последовал этому зову. Журчание было тихим и мелодичным, Оби-Ван сконцентрировался на этом звуке. Очистил сознание. Он был никем, просто ещё одно существо в этой огромной галактике.

Бормотание ручья нарушил повторяющийся стук.

— Йода, — позвал Оби-Ван. Он узнал бы звук этой трости где угодно.

— Оби-Ван, — сказал Йода. — Видеть тебя живым я рад.

Обычное приветствие в последние годы.

— И я вас, магистр. Присоединитесь?

— Отказать не могу я, — его товарищ и символ Совета сел рядом. Пока они медитировали, время потеряло смысл. Сосредоточенность и концентрация Оби-Вана возросли, будто бы одно присутствие Йоды укрепило его дух. Они не в первый раз медитировали вместе, но... в этот раз в медитации было что-то горько-сладкое. Словно Оби-Ван должен был ценить это мгновение.

Йода прервал молчание.

— Тяготит тебя что-то. Нарушено течение твоей энергии.

Он не ошибался. Оби-Ван сжал кулаки.

— Мне кажется, что я больше не вернусь сюда.

— Хмм, — бесстрастно сказал Йода. — Собственную смерть предчувствуешь ты?

Справедливый вопрос. Оби-Ван закрыл глаза, изучая свои чувства, минуя лёгкую тревогу из-за размышлений о собственной морали. Все эти годы он был сосудом для Силы. Если его время пришло, да будет так. Он примет свою судьбу. Но... нет. Он глубоко вдохнул, наполняя воздухом лёгкие. Лежащий перед ним путь был неясным, но пусть даже он не мог различить подробностей, путь казался широким. Долгим. Гостеприимным. К нему взывали невообразимые приключения.

— Нет... не смерть, нет.

— Перемены перед тобой чувствую я.

Оби-Ван потянулся чувствами к земле, на которой они сидели, и к центру Храма. Сила отразилась знакомой энергией. Так многие жили и работали здесь, так много воспоминаний. Его место было здесь. Это был его дом и всегда им останется. И всё же он чувствовал себя созревшим фруктом, готовым сорваться с ветки. Любое будущее, не включающее в себя Храм, казалось немыслимым... но почему тогда слова Йоды казались такими правильными?

— Вы не собираетесь попытаться остановить меня? — спросил Оби-Ван.

Йода хмыкнул.

— Восемь сотен лет прожил я и так малому научился. Но одно знаю я: заставить тебя передумать не могу я. Принять твой путь должен я.

Оби-Ван смиренно склонил голову.

— Спасибо, магистр.

— Сила с тобой да пребудет.

— Да, магистр. Всегда. И с вами.

*

В ту ночь Энакин и Падме вновь скрепили свои узы. Они медленно и неторопливо любили друг друга. Энакин целовал её будто извиняясь: его чувства вины было недостаточно, чтобы побудить его передумать, но достаточно, чтобы выказать сожаление. Падме понимала, что стояло за его нежными прикосновениями, и с радостью открывала ему свои объятия. Она принимала его таким, какой он есть, и этого было достаточно.

После они лежали в постели и Падме прижалась к Энакину. Она быстро уснула, как и обычно. Он поцеловал её в макушку и продолжал обнимать даже когда у него затекли руки. Если бы только он мог остановить время — сейчас, когда его любимая легко и спокойно дышала подле него. Он бы перевернул вселенную ради этого единственного желания.

Но раз у него не было такой власти, он мог довольствоваться тем, чтобы просто быть рядом.

Когда она моргнула, просыпаясь, солнце уже встало. Она потянулась.

— Снова не спал, Эни?

— Не.

Он не мог, только не когда они могли быть вместе лишь на краткий драгоценный миг. Он обхватил ладонью её подбородок, и она хихикнула, пытаясь его отпихнуть.

— Прекрати! У меня ужасный запах изо рта.

— Никогда, — он улыбнулся. — Мне нравится.

— Ты просто говоришь, что тебе нравится, когда изо рта воняет.

В ответ он целовал и щекотал её, пока она не взмолилась о пощаде. Её глаза сияли, и не существовало ничего, ничего прекраснее. Слава богам, он не успел это испортить. Слава Силе, она всё ещё любила его после всей боли, что он ей причинил. Он был счастлив.

— Ты восхитительная, — искренне, с открытым сердцем, сказал Энакин.

Она поцеловала кончик его носа.

— Ты сам ничего.

Падме выскользнула из постели и накинула сорочку. Он перекатился на бок, мечтательно наблюдая за её утренним туалетом.

— Я уезжаю сегодня. Меня возвращают на службу.

Делало ли его плохим человеком то, что он почувствовал облегчение, когда её плечи напряглись? Она боялась за него.

— Полагаю, они не могут отпустить тебя в отпуск навечно, — в её голосе чувствовалось сожаление, но закончила она на позитивной ноте. — Уверена, тебе не терпится вернуться на поле боя.

Как магнитом притянутый её красотой, Энакин подошёл и обнял её сзади. Поцеловал в шею.

— Не настолько, как остаться с тобой.

— Если ты поедешь с Оби-Ваном, то сможешь улучить с ним пару приятных минут.

Энакин дёрнулся. Но он типа заслужил.

Может, сейчас был и не самый подходящий момент, но он хотел кое-что ей подарить. И, по правде говоря, какой момент можно считать подходящим, чтобы подарить жене напоминание о том, как тебя заставили раз за разом заниматься сексом со своим парнем? Возможно, никакой.

— У меня для тебя подарок.

— О?

Энакин застенчиво улыбнулся.

— БиТи, иди сюда! — тот вкатился в комнату, ощетинившись свежеочищенными щетками. — Это дроид.

За последние пару дней Энакин загрузил в БиТи базы данных по безопасности. Что, вместе с его пониманием человеческого поведения, тактическими навыками, а теперь и загруженными справочными данными по средствам физической защиты, предоставит Падме самую лучшую защиту по эту сторону галактики. Это было почти так же хорошо, как если бы сам Энакин ходил за ней по пятам.

— Хм, — Падме опустилась на колени перед низеньким дроидом, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. — Приятно познакомиться, БиТи.

— С нетерпением жду возможности плодотворно поработать с вами над стратегией, — ответил БиТи.

К чести Падме, её не испугало необычное приветствие. Но она подняла брови, глядя на Энакина.

— Одного Трипио недостаточно?

Может, пока не стоит рассказывать ей, откуда взялся БиТи.

— Он полезен для твоих политических игр, — защищаясь, сказал Энакин. — А этот будет лучшим телохранителем из всех, что у тебя когда-либо были. Он тактический гений.

— Спасибо. Пожалуй, — она пристально взглянула на него снизу вверх. — А ты обещай, что позаботишься о себе.

Этого он не мог обещать. И вместо этого сказал:

— Я вернусь к тебе. Всегда.

Они обнялись напоследок, но, если честно, Падме была не так уж и неправа: сердце Энакина забилось чаще, подстёгиваемое внезапной мыслью — он будет с Оби-Ваном. Скоро.

*

Его сердце так и не успокоилось, даже когда он на своём спидере проносился сквозь транспортный поток. Он взлетел над самыми высокими воздушными трассами и выжал педаль газа. Он почти врезался в десяток других транспортных средств и каждый раз в последнюю минуту уворачивался от столкновения. Он всё увеличивал и увеличивал скорость, прекрасно понимая, что его и Оби-Вана не разделяет ничего, кроме расстояния. Он должен был добраться до него. Сейчас. Прямо сейчас.

Но после того, как Энакин приземлился в отсеке космического корабля и заметил учителя, его шаги замедлились. Он знал, что хочет слишком многого для общественного места. Коснуться. Чтобы, наконец, его коснулись в ответ. И всего того, чего он сам пока не осознавал, но жаждал со сжигающим накалом.

Он попытался проглотить комок в горле.

— Что у нас за задание? — без предисловий спросил Энакин Оби-Вана, не поднимая глаз. Он не доверял себе, не знал, что сделает, встретившись взглядом с учителем. Как минимум, бросится ему на шею. А дальше — кто знает. Ничего пристойного.

— Доставка пайков и медикаментов на Коллу IV, — сказал Оби-Ван спокойным и уверенным голосом. Как у него это получалось? Энакин чуть из штанов не выпрыгивал от нетерпения, а Оби-Ван вёл себя так, будто это была самая обычная встреча, как тысячи раз до этого. Ему что, всё равно?

Энакин раздражённо скрестил руки на груди.

— Проще простого, — проворчал он. — Не могли придумать что-нибудь посложнее?

Возможно, Совет не был уверен в его полном выздоровлении даже после того, как целители его как только не проверили. С ним было всё в порядке. Но, честно говоря, не так бесил его характер их задания, как отстранённое поведение учителя.

Оби-Ван поднял бровь.

— Дело в срочности, нужно спасти людей от голода. Я вызвался на это задание, потому что ты наш самый быстрый пилот, — он опустил взгляд к датападу, и на лоб упали пряди волос. Энакин потрясённо осознал, что никогда не касался их. В учителе оставалось столько всего, что он никогда не исследовал. Внутри всё скрутило от желания и ярости. — Кроме того, поскольку это будет сравнительно безопасная поездка, мы можем обойтись без сопровождения. Только мы двое.

Его тон был таким обыденным, что Энакин не сразу осознал, что услышал.

Только они двое.

Наедине.

Энакина бросило в жар, опаляя лицо и тело. Оби-Ван организовал им возможность уединиться под видом усердной работы.

— Да вы хитрец, учитель.

— Думаешь? — как обычно сухо ответил Оби-Ван, но Энакин заметил тень усмешки на его лице.

Ах вот значит как.

*

Пах Оби-Вана пульсировал теплом, даже когда он с притворным деловым интересом смотрел в инвентарный перечень. Взгляд Энакина впивался в него, требовательный и вызывающий. Ещё чуть-чуть... минуты. Они справятся, как бы сложно не было в это поверить. Подмышки и поясница горели от нервозности и предвкушения. Если руки Оби-Вана и не дрожали, когда он подтверждал опись груза в датападе, то только благодаря многолетним суровым тренировкам. Он облизнул губы. Уже почти. Так близко к тому, чтобы вбить Энакина в матрас...

Едва закрылись двери корабля, как Энакин схватил Оби-Вана за отвороты плаща. Его взгляд был диким, отчаянным.

— Учитель.

Оби-Ван подождал секунду, другую. Энакин задрожал.

— Да, Энакин? — спросил он. Будто бы не ощущал исходящее от него волнами желание — будто бы сам не чувствовал то же самое. Возможно, было слегка жестоко продлевать ожидание. Но он ждал устного согласия. Хотел услышать слова, которые выберет Энакин.

Энакин разочарованно застонал. Сильнее сжал руки. Притянул к себе Оби-Вана, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу. Но когда он заговорил, его гнев обратился мольбой.

— Не заставляй меня ждать, пожалуйста, я хорошо себя вёл, пожалуйста... — Оби-Ван кожей чувствовал горячее и влажное дыхание Энакина. — Никаких больше разговоров, я устал от разговоров, просто прикоснись ко мне, пожалуйста... — молил Энакин беспрерывным потоком.

Ничего больше не сдерживало Оби-Вана. Ни Кодекс, ни Падме. Ничего.

Он поцеловал Энакина, действенно затыкая его, пососал его нижнюю губу. Это казалось таким... естественным. Правильным. Впрочем, стон Энакина отдался в самом его сердце. Именно этого он и хотел. Да. Ещё. Но когда Оби-Ван прикусил губу Энакина, то внезапно вспомнил: тот провёл ночь с Падме.

Он толкнул Энакина к ближайшей стене.

— Скажи, если хочешь остановиться, — пробормотал Оби-Ван. Энакин ответил долгим дрожащим стоном.

Делали ли Падме с Энакином что-либо подобное? Конечно же, да. И изнемогали, и целовались, и трахались... но это входило в их договор. Они разделят этого обжигающего, неистового мужчину. Каждый из них будет услаждать его по-своему. Если Энакин любил Падме, это никак не принижало то, что было у него с Оби-Ваном. Оби-Ван мог только выжать всё возможное из времени, которое у них было.

Не сдерживаться.

Он запустил руку в штаны Энакина и обхватил его полувставший член. Энакин задрожал от этого неожиданного и бесцеремонного вторжения. Инстинктивно дёрнул бёдрами, подаваясь к Оби-Вану. За секунды его член встал колом. Голова откинулась назад — задыхаясь, он хватал воздух короткими вдохами. Идеальный. Прекрасный. Оби-Ван запустил руку в его волосы и притянул его лицо к своему, беззастенчиво уставился в его широко распахнутые глаза. Он хотел, чтобы Энакин знал, кто именно сейчас с ним. Кто делает ему хорошо. Если Оби-Вану приходится делиться, то Энакин будет осознавать каждое мгновение.

Оби-Ван безжалостно двигал рукой, терзая рот Энакина поцелуем. Два, три поворота запястья, и Энакин кончил ему в руку, пачкая спермой пальцы учителя. Оби-Ван продолжал ласкать его член, отказываясь отпускать.

— Ааааах, — потеряв всякое достоинство, простонал Энакин. Просто удовольствие было смотреть на него, всё ещё полностью одетого в своих тёмных джедайских одеждах, сотрясаемого удовольствием. — О, Сила, ох...

— Восхитительно, — прошептал Оби-Ван. Лицо и горло Энакина залило краской. Он опустил взгляд, так что глаза были видны только сквозь ресницы. Оби-Ван в последний раз провёл по его животу, а потом убрал руку. Под недоверчивым взглядом Энакина он медленно слизнул сперму со своей кожи. Вязкая, тёплая и восхитительно приятная. Неужели это Энакин пискнул? Оби-Ван жадно облизнул ладонь, прошёлся языком между пальцами. Потрясение Энакина слишком радовало его, чтобы не подразнить его ещё. — Я так давно хотел это сделать.

— У... учитель, — заикаясь, сказал Энакин. — Что вы делаете?

Оби-Ван поднял бровь, слизывая остатки спермы Энакина.

— Я как-то думал, что это очевидно. Трахаю тебя. И я только начал.

Энакин захныкал, иначе не скажешь. Герой без страха, его возлюбленный брат по оружию, не мог с собой совладать. Из-за него.

О, да, они действительно только начали.

*

Энакин хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Они едва начали, как он уже обкончал всего Оби-Вана, как какой-нибудь юный неопытный любовник. Он ожидал, что их первый раз будет таким же как с Падме. Романтичным, неторопливым...

Он снова застонал, не в силах сдерживаться. Оби-Ван целовал его, открыв рот, лаская его язык своим. Энакин выгибался, купаясь в возбуждении. Его рот наполнил вкус его собственного семени. После всех раз, когда он отсасывал учителю, наконец-то ему ответили тем же... он запустил руки под тунику Оби-Вана, желая прикоснуться кожей к коже. Там много одежды, так много ткани. Он заскулил. Он хотел Оби-Вана и хотел его прямо сейчас.

Руки учителя спустились к его заднице и сильно сжали ягодицы. Сработали их старые боевые привычки: никто не мог лучше Энакина читать движения Оби-Вана. Он подтянулся и в одно движение закинул ноги на талию Оби-Вана, а руки — ему на шею. Они продолжали целоваться, пока Оби-Ван с Энакином в руках отступал к постели.

*

— Всё, что я хотел сделать с тобой... — пробормотал Оби-Ван. Энакин заскулил. Но судя по тому, как он раздвинул ноги, Оби-Ван знал, что не от страха. — Разденься для меня.

Если бы только Энакин был таким послушным в дни ученичества! Они бы куда меньше конфликтовали в его подростковые годы. Не то чтобы Оби-Ван ожидал, что такой исполнительности хватит надолго. Если Энакин и скинул одежды быстро и без пререканий, то явно только потому, что его сдерживал шок. Неважно. Оби-Ван позволил себе насладиться представлением. Очень скоро обнажённый Энакин лёг на кровать.

— Изумительно, — сказал Оби-Ван. Энакин весь покраснел.

— Ты ведёшь себя странно, — пожаловался Энакин, слегка приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Нет, просто я наконец делаю то, что хочу.

— Гм, — Энакин наклонил голову. — Ты собираешься что-нибудь делать, кроме как пялиться на меня?

Заманчиво. Просто смотреть, как Энакин изнемогает от нереализованного желания... Возможно, связанный так, чтобы не смог сбежать... Оби-Ван улыбнулся этой мысли. Но не сейчас. Не когда он хотел доставить Энакину удовольствие, превзойдя его самые смелые ожидания.

— Предложения?

— Ты тоже можешь раздеться, — нетерпеливо сказал Энакин.

— Отлично, — Оби-Ван дёрнул плечами, скидывая плащ, развязал пояс и выскользнул из одежд.

*

То, как Оби-Ван раздевался, будто в этом не было ничего особенного... Энакин поморщился, сомневаясь, что делать с собой. Нет, нагота Оби-Вана не пугала его. Совсем нет. Его тренированное тело было хорошо знакомо. За годы они часто видели друг друга голыми. Энакин даже подробно изучил его член. Хорошо знал его вес и объём, как он ощущался губами. Рот увлажнился при воспоминании о его солёно-кислом вкусе.

Нет, дело было вовсе не в теле Оби-Вана. А в том, как он смотрел на него. Будто хотел его сожрать. Или как на врага перед ударом. Учитель никогда раньше не смотрел на него так. Энакин прикусил губу, дёрнул бёдрами. В его чувствах было больше страха или возбуждения? Потому что когда учитель опустился на постель и двинулся к нему на четвереньках, Энакину пришлось признать, что возможно, только возможно, на этот раз он откусил больше, чем сможет проглотить. Если кто и мог с ним потягаться, то только его учитель.

Он никому не позволит взять над собой верх. Энакин схватил Оби-Вана за волосы и, приподнявшись на локте, требовательно поцеловал его. Улыбнулся, почувствовав, как Оби-Ван стонет ему в рот. Счастливо вздохнул, когда они вжались друг о друга. Твёрдый член Оби-Ван проехал по животу Энакина, оставляя влажный след из смазки. Несколько прекрасных мгновений они просто целовались и тёрлись друг о друга. Рука Энакина скользнула от волос учителя к его лицу.

— Учитель, это так... а-ах... — задыхаясь, простонал он.

Оби-Ван впился в него пронзительным жарким взглядом. Энакин не колеблясь встретил его, принимая вызов. Это было так внове, так необычно, и это именно из-за него Оби-Ван изменил своей натуре. Энакин просиял. Если кто-то и заставит его учителя потерять над собой контроль, то это должен быть он, Энакин. Он поцеловал Оби-Вана глубже и сильнее, подначивая его. Он ждал этого. Он не собирался сдерживаться.

*

Восхитительно. Энакин целовал его со страстью, отвечающей его собственным чувствам, с силой сжимал его волосы. А звуки, которые он издавал! Невнятные, несдержанные. Оби-Ван должен был сделать для него больше, заставить его потерять себя от удовольствия, снова и снова. Он задыхался от неодолимого желания свести Энакина с ума, лишить всякого контроля. Нечестно. Энакин так много отсасывал ему. Десятки раз. Оби-Ван имел на это право. Он долго терпел. Он ждал. Теперь он мог трогать и трахать Энакина столько, сколько пожелает.

Он оторвался от губ Энакина, оставляя между ними ниточку слюны. Энакин слегка приоткрыл глаза и заскулил. Разочарованно. Что ж, это ненадолго. Оби-Ван скользнул вниз по его телу, щедро целуя и посасывая везде, следуя любому сиюминутному порыву — горло, блестящую от испарины кожу ключиц. Грудь. Оби-Ван позволил себе забыться в густых запахах пота и спермы. Прерывистое дыхание Энакина наполняло его уши. Он тонул в ощущении и не мог не нырнуть ещё глубже.

Оби-Ван прошел его влажную от пота грудь и подрагивающий живот. Он спустился даже ниже его уже возбуждённого члена.

— Учитель, — на удивление уязвимо позвал Энакин. Оби-Ван слегка приподнял голову, ровно чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Он достаточно давно тренировал своего падавана, чтобы распознать его усиливающуюся тревогу и то, как она грозила расти дальше, пока не выйдет из-под контроля.

— Не волнуйся. Я с тобой.

С лица Энакина не ушло беспокойство. Ну что ж. Тогда ему просто придётся доказать делом. Разве не Энакин всегда стремился к более близкому контакту?

Он нежно развёл ноги Энакина, подталкивая его закинуть их себе на плечи. Выдохнул, ведя губами по коже, наблюдая, когда тот задрожит. Сейчас. В ложбинке между бедром и пахом. Он прижался к ней ртом, посасывая и кусая, позволяя стонам Энакина направлять себя. Поцелуями спустился к его входу. Голос Энакина дрогнул. Оби-Вана вело от возбуждения. Да, именно так. Ещё. Ещё. Он медленно и глубоко лизнул вход Энакина. Пусть рассыплется осколками. Пусть Оби-Ван будет тем, кто толкнёт его за край.

— Учитель, — Энакин дёрнулся, будто схватившись за голый провод. — О, звёзды, учитель... Что...

— Ш-ш-ш, — он нежно погладил его бедро. — Просто наслаждайся.

Оби-Ван продолжил основательно вылизывать Энакина.

Он воздавал должное нежной плоти, он лизал, и посасывал, и гладил. Ему пришлось прижать Энакина к постели рукой и всем своим весом, настолько трясло Энакина, с задранной задницей и судорожно сжимающего его ногами. Стоны Энакина только подстегивали его, он действовал всё быстрее, всё жёстче, всё безжалостней. Наконец, наконец-то. Энакин принадлежал ему.

Он почувствовал, как Энакин слегка задел его голову. Тот тайком пытался подрочить себе, лихорадочно сжимая в кулаке основание члена. Оби-Ван оттолкнул его непокорную руку.

—Нет, — сказал он низким голосом. — Это сделаю я.

Только ему было позволено дарить Энакину наслаждение. Никому иному, даже самому Энакину.

— Учитель, — взвыл Энакин.

— Позволь мне, — пробормотал Оби-Ван. Он мог дать ему ещё. Справиться лучше. Он не смог отвести взгляд от лица Энакина, когда на пробу обвёл пальцем его вход. Тот весь стонал и трясся. Не задумываясь и более не проверяя, как там Энакин, он всосал его яйца и обхватил рукой член. Оби-Ван почти забылся в своём удовольствии.

*

Энакин выгибался, цепляясь за простыни. Откинул голову назад. Он... он хотел этого. Хотел. Быть с Оби-Ваном. Но... просто это... он задыхался. Хватал ртом воздух. Чем больше он пытался прекратить, тем сложнее было дышать.

— Учитель, — из-под зажмуренных век потекли слёзы. Ему нравилось, что Оби-Ван касался его, будто не мог насытиться. Он так долго этого ждал. Но напряжение копилось слишком долго. Стало монотонным шумом, а не било током. С Падме было по-другому. С Падме, которая проникновенно смотрела в его глаза, когда он входил в неё. Это было...

Оби-Ван обхватил его член. Прикосновение было почти болезненным. Не то чтобы Энакин не мог справиться с болью, он мог выдержать жгучую, ослепляющую боль, дело было не в этом, но он был со своим учителем, он должен был чувствовать удовольствие, а не как сейчас,будто он должен был сбежать, но не мог, и ему оставалась только боль. Энакин не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он мог только скулить.

*

Оби-Ван заметил, только когда Энакин резко дёрнулся. Это движение вырвало его из грёз.

— Энакин? — внутри всё рухнуло. Теперь, когда он как следует посмотрел на Энакина, то увидел, как тот побледнел. Немногое могло испугать его отважного брата по оружию. Оби-Ван навис над Энакином, опираясь на руки и на колени. Попытался коснуться его лица. — Энакин, что случилось? Скажи.

Но Энакин только затряс головой, будто не мог говорить.

А. Он и раньше видел Энакина в таком состоянии. Мыслями он вернулся к началу их тренировок, когда Энакин был ещё юным мальчишкой. Он не понимал, когда стоит остановиться. Весь краснел, и от изнеможения его качало из стороны в сторону. «Ещё», — настаивал он, и тренировочный меч дрожал в его руках. Он явно вышел за пределы своих физических возможностей, сам этого не осознавая.

Будучи неопытным учителем, Оби-Ван хотел научить его понимать свои пределы. Показать естественные последствия их игнорирования. Так что он повиновался приказу и продолжал. Раунд за раундом, пока Энакин неизбежно не падал обессиленный. «Ещё», — продолжал настаивать он, но его речь больше походила на стон. Урок всё ещё не был выучен, поэтому Оби-Ван брал его на руки и нёс в их комнаты, где наказанием для ученика было оставаться в постели до полного выздоровления. До тех пор, пока они не повторяли тренировку, и Оби-Ван снова мог попробовать научить осознавать пределы своих возможностей — и снова безуспешно.

Сегодня Оби-Ван не собирался учить Энакина. Не было необходимости провоцировать естественные последствия перенапряжения. Вместо этого, он мог просто... быть с ним. Он прижал голову Энакина к груди.

— Ш-ш-ш, — слёзы Энакина горячо оросили его кожу. — Всё хорошо. Я с тобой.

Энакин всхлипнул и обнял Оби-Вана. Они прижимались друг к другу, Оби-Ван гладил спину Энакина, пока не выровнялось его срывающееся дыхание.

*

— Что случилось? — спросил Оби-Ван. Его рука медленно и нежно перебирала волосы Энакина. Было довольно мило. Энакин довольно выдохнул. Прикосновения больше не сливались в сплошное марево ощущений. Снова приносили радость. По спине к пяткам побежали мурашки, теперь снова приятные, а не ошеломляющие и невыносимые.

— Энакин? — сказал Оби-Ван.

Точно. Он будет настаивать, пока не добьётся ответа. Энакин спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Оби-Вана.

— Не знаю, — просто это было слишком. Словно им пользовались, словно не имело значения, кто он. Словно Оби-Вану просто нужно было тёплое тело, и так случилось, что оно принадлежало ему. Он не чувствовал с ним связи, не чувствовал, что он был с Оби-Ваном. Мысль о том, что Оби-Ван мог быть с кем-то ещё... нет. Энакин не мог с этим смириться. — Тв всегда такой, когда этим занимаешься?

— Какой такой, когда занимаюсь чем? — кончики пальцев Оби-Вана задели его щеку. Энакин замурлыкал от удовольствия, прикосновение смягчило его ужас от проносящихся в мыслях картин Оби-Вана с кем-то ещё. Он принадлежал только Энакину.

— Ты знаешь, — Энакин прикусил губу изнутри. — Когда спишь с другими мужчинами. Ты всегда такой активный?

— Я... — от этой паузы Энакину захотелось умереть. Прямо здесь и сейчас Оби-Ван сравнивал его с другими людьми. Но он был его и только его. — Нет, — медленно сказал Оби-Ван. Почему ответ занял у него столько времени? Он же не должен был задумываться, так? Ответ должен был просто слететь у него с языка. — Никогда. Я никогда никого так не хотел.

Это было... то, что он хотел услышать. Но всё же. Энакин прикусил подушечку большого пальца.

— Клянёшься?

— Дурак, — оскорбление, но улыбка Оби-Вана полнилась любовью. К нему. — Ты даже не представляешь, что со мной делаешь, да?

Вот. Именно этого Энакин и ждал. Он притянул к себе учителя для глубокого поцелуя, в нём снова зарождалось желание.

— Покажи мне.

Оби-Ван поцеловал его с той же исключительной обжигающей целеустремленностью, как и делал всё остальное. Будто бы ничего другое в мире не стоило его внимания. Энакин хотел всё это без остатка.

— Договорились, — прошептал Оби-Ван на ухо Энакину. — Но тебе придётся показать мне, чего ты хочешь.

Это слегка сбивало с толку. Энакин едва ли мог вспомнить, чего он хотел. Но ему нравились поцелуи. Они могли начать с них. Энакин откинулся обратно на матрас. И его учитель последовал за ним.

Они медленно и нежно целовались. Энакин постепенно расслабился. Сначала он просто коснулся ладонями плеч учителя, потом обхватил руками его торс. Наконец он обвил бёдра Оби-Вана ногами — невысказанная мольба о близости. Они тёрлись друг о друга вставшими членами, но Энакин не чувствовал спешки. Он мог заниматься этим часами.

— Так хорошо? — пробормотал Оби-Ван ему в губы.

— Ммм, — он выгнулся ему навстречу. — Не видно?

— Энакин, я не умею читать мысли.

— Уверен, ты можешь прочитать это, — он нашёл руку учителя и направил её к своему члену. Когда его вновь обхватили пальцы Оби-Вана, Энакин обмяк, вновь потеряв контроль над собственным телом. Да. На этот раз ощущение казалось правильным. Приятным.

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь, — сказал Оби-Ван. Он часто и тяжело дышал. — Я сделаю всё, Энакин, только скажи, пожалуйста...

Энакин не мог найти слов. Всё это было слишком внове для него. Оби-Ван был совершенно не похож на Падме. С новым любовником Энакин понятия не имел, как ему будет приятно, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выразить это словами, за которые так цеплялся Оби-Ван. Но он мог вычислить, что доставит ему удовольствие. Показать Оби-Вану, где он хочет, чтобы его коснулись. Дать понять, как стать ближе.

Энакин развёл ноги. Он попытался что-то сказать, но смог только застонать.

Кажется, Оби-Ван понял. Его пальцы нежно двинулись от члена вниз к промежности. Энакин что-то довольно протянул, и Оби-Ван скользнул пальцами ниже, ко входу. С ума сойти, Оби-Ван был просто неутомим в постели. Энакин бы даже не подозревал об этом, если бы они так не открылись друг другу.

— Рад, что ты здесь, — прошептал Энакин и покраснел от нежного взгляда Оби-Вана. Он всё никак не мог привыкнуть, насколько... пылко мог вести себя Оби-Ван. Не тогда, когда это касалось его.

— Я тоже, — сказал Оби-Ван. Его палец слегка надавил на тугие мышцы Энакина. Тот выгнулся, ещё слишком чувствительный после предыдущего раза, но в то же время разгоряченный-смущённый-заинтригованный вторжением. — Я так тебя хочу.

И снова та же ситуация. Он был обнажён, с Оби-Ваном, желающим войти в него... сердце забилось быстрее и не в хорошем смысле. Он чувствовал себя слишком уязвимо.

— Правда? Ты просто хочешь меня?

— Ох, Энакин, — Оби-Ван покачал головой. — Ты уже должен был бы понять. Это ты, — и что это значит? Или точнее, до какой степени это правда? Энакин вцепился в Оби-Вана. Всё или ничего. Иначе не было смысла. — Я сделаю тебе хорошо, обещаю, позволь мне быть в тебе. Пожалуйста.

Голос Оби-Вана был хриплым. Почти... отчаянным? Так непохоже на его учителя. Энакин мог расслышать в нём мольбу. Он хотел больше. Его. Всё ещё дрожа, Энакин не мог не прижаться к Оби-Вану. Не мог не ответить на призыв быть вместе. Учитель хотел быть внутри него. А Энакин так его хотел. Он боролся за то, чтобы они могли этим заниматься. Он должен был преодолеть этот... блок... в своём сознании.

Прижавшись щекой к щеке Оби-Вана, Энакин глубоко вздохнул. Потому что он знал, каково это — разделить подобную близость. Всего несколько часов назад он сам был внутри Падме. Они сближались, пока не становились единым целым. Энакина воодушевила эта мысль. Заставила поёжиться. Он хотел сделать всего учителя счастливым. Таким счастливым, что тот никогда, никогда не сможет отпустить его. Быть одним целым с Оби-Ваном... неплохой план. Не было способа стать с ним ещё ближе. Он сможет почувствовать Оби-Вана внутри себя, его пылкость и настойчивость. Да. Это звучало правильно.

Так что Энакин кивнул. Он хотел этого. Хотел своего учителя.

*

Оби-Ван не мог сказать Энакину спасибо за согласие. Это не был вопрос благодарности или одолжения. Скорее, это был дар. Большей близости. Всё его тело гудело от напряжения, от желания быть с Энакином. Почувствовать его изнутри. Доказать свои чувства.

По тому, как блестели глаза Энакина, ему показалось, что тот не вполне ему поверил. Что у него ещё оставались сомнения. Энакин хорошо отвечал на поцелуи. Что ж, если ему нравилось целоваться, то они будут целоваться. Энакин пылко и с готовностью отвечал на движения языка Оби-Вана, его губ. На его лице всё ещё оставались опасения, но уже меньше.

Он продолжил без устали целовать Энакина — пусть поцелуи сгладят недопонимания между ними. И целовал, пока смазывал его вход жидким гелем. О, после недель ожидания... Он был очень терпеливым человеком. Он мог бы прождать ещё вечность. Но сейчас, когда настал этот момент, его вело от возбуждения. Как же Оби-Ван хотел погрузиться в своего — когда-то — ученика, а теперь любовника.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил он. Энакин лежал на смене, вцепившись в него всеми конечностями, как каминоанский спрут с двадцатью тентаклями.

— Да. Думаю, да. Но... сядь, вот так... — Энакин подтянулся и уселся на колени Оби-Вана, обвивая его руками и ногами. Если они и были близки раньше, то сейчас, казалось, ничто не смогло бы их разлучить. Энакин медленно опустился на его член. Он сосредоточенно закрыл глаза, рот сложился буквой о. Нежнейшая кожа со всех сторон плотно облегала член Оби-Вана. Он затаил дыхание. Это должно было быть приятно Энакину. Он не мог, не должен был двигаться. Всё его тело будто кричало, призывая его просто трахнуть... но вместо этого он замер, лишь слегка дрожа. Ожидая.

Сосредоточься на чём-нибудь ещё. Он обхватил ладонями поясницу Энакина. Она была скользкой от пота. Его поразило, с какой готовностью Энакин отдавался ему. Какой долгий путь они прошли, чтобы оказаться здесь и сейчас. Когда он был настолько близок с Энакином, что мог пальцами почувствовать каждый позвонок Энакина, пока тот опускался на его член.

— Прекрасен, — прошептал Оби-Ван.

— Мне нужно... — выдохнул Энакин. Его бёдра дрожали.

Оби-Ван прижался ртом к его челюсти.

— Давай.

Энакин задвигался всё быстрее и быстрее, стонал и тихо вскрикивал, пока искал своё удовольствие.

— Учитель, о, учитель...

Оби-Ван воспринял это как приглашение двинуться в унисон с Энакином, подстраиваясь под его ритм. Он ободряюще шептал:

— Да, именно так, Энакин...

Это было сбивчиво, и неидеально, и, о Сила, как прекрасно. Оби-Ван наслаждался каждым мгновением. Энакин кончил с низким горловым криком, и опал, уронив голову на плечо Оби-Вана. Он слишком обессилел, чтобы даже вытереть сперму с груди своего учителя.

— М-м-м... — протянул Энакин. Его ровное дыхание касалось кожи Оби-Вана. Тот замер. Член всё ещё стоял колом внутри Энакина. Стоит ли его вытащить? Надо быть аккуратным. Должно быть, Энакин там сейчас болезненно чувствительный.

— Хочу, чтобы ты кончил, — пробормотал Энакин. Его тёплая и липкая слюна чуть размазалась по шее Оби-Вана.

Оби-Ван не смог сдержать стон. Крифф. Он немедленно опрокинул Энакина на спину, закинув его ноги себе на плечи. В Силе от Энакина явно и недвусмысленно волнами исходило принятие. Того, что Оби-Ван хотел. И он мог бы сдержаться, да, но, Сила, как же он его хотел. Хотел оттрахать своего избранного.

— Оби-Ван, — томно и довольно протянул Энакин.

Оби-Вану не потребовалось иного разрешения. Он отпустил себя и не сдерживаясь вогнал член в Энакина. Он жёстко и безжалостно вбивался в него, забываясь в наслаждении. Его друг и любовник был таким податливым, и тёплым, и узким, и всё это было так восхитительно, что он не мог даже думать. Он раз за разом стонал имя Энакина, радовался, видя на его лице любовь. Он прижал запястья Энакина к кровати и продолжил вколачиваться в него, наконец, наконец-то позволяя похоти поглотить себя.

— Я сейчас... — выдохнул он.

Энакин только выдохнул и кивнул.

— Приятно, — он был податливым и готовым. — Кончи. Пожалуйста.

Оби-Ван послушался. Он крепко обнимал Энакина, уткнувшись лицом в его волосы, пока изливался в него, вбиваясь всё глубже. Время и пространство померкли для него, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме запаха и вкуса своего возлюбленного. Он был удовлетворён. Пресыщен.

Он хотел многое сказать Энакину. Как это было потрясающе и как он был благодарен за такое доверие. Но когда слова вернулись к нему, Энакин слегка задремал. Оби-Ван улыбнулся. Он рискнул на мгновение уткнуться носом в шею Энакинда, а потом вытащил из него член... конечно же, медленно, потому что теперь он и сам был слишком чувствительным и не хотел будить Энакина.

Оби-Ван мог бы остаться так навечно рядом с Энакином. Он жаждал этого. Он бы повторил всё это снова, и снова, и снова.

Он даже близко не закончил с Энакином.


	13. Chapter 13

Энакин проснулся на сбитых простынях и в пустой постели. Он сонно пошарил по месту рядом с собой. Даже не тёплое. Мерзкое ощущение поселилось в желудке. Оби-Ван даже не потрудился остаться. После всего, что они делали... Энакин сжал простыни механической рукой. Бурно покраснел: лицо, грудь. Он доверял Оби-Вану свою жизнь и тело, ради него он рисковал своими отношениями с Падме. Энакин многое мог простить Оби-Вану, но только не легкомысленное отношение. Должно было быть всё или ничего.

Он наскоро сунул руки в рукава плаща и помчался искать своего блудного учителя.

Он обнаружил Оби-Вана сидящим на выступе у окна, исчерченного сливающимися огнями гиперпространства. Очевидно, пока Энакин спал, он запустил корабль и стартовал. Энакин неохотно признал, что, возможно, это было здравым решением. Но что, его убило бы остаться в постели? Возможно. Может быть, он передумал теперь, когда они занялись сексом. Но у Энакина в голове не укладывалось, как, не после... румянец вернулся, когда он вспомнил, как они были близки. Он был так уязвим. Отдался Оби-Вану. А в ответ Оби-Ван был таким нежным. Помог ему, когда его перемкнуло.

Свет очертил щеки Оби-Вана, отразился в голубизне его глаз. Может быть, сыграло роль то, как он выглядел, или отчаянное желание Энакина воссоединиться с ним после того, как он проснулся в одиночестве. Так или иначе, Энакин не желал ничего более, чем поцеловать его. Он прошлёпал к учителю и ладонями обхватил его лицо. Оби-Ван спокойно и тепло посмотрел на него. Приглашающе. Энакин взглянул ему в глаза, впитывая его умиротворяющую энергию. Он злился абсолютно без причины. Опять. Всё было в порядке. В самом деле, не было ничего проще, чем склониться и утонуть в глубоком долгом поцелуе.

Энакин счастливо вздохнул, что-то одобрительно промычал, когда пальцы Оби-Вана обхватили его затылок. Жаль, они не всегда были так близки. Он не хотел это терять.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Энакин. — Больше самой жизни.

Оби-Ван хмыкнул.

— Это, пожалуй, перебор.

Его слова ранили. Но спасло то, что Оби-Ван снова поцеловал его, медленно и страстно. Энакин почувствовал его улыбку. Значит это просто ещё одно проявление мрачного чувства юмора Оби-Вана. Хотя, если задуматься, Оби-Ван никогда не утверждал, что любит его. Он только намекал. Сердце Энакина бешено заколотилось. Он же должен любить его, так? Иначе он бы не стал предавать свои клятвы Ордену?

— Нам нужно поговорить, — мягко сказал Оби-Ван.

А теперь этот зловещий ответ на его объяснения в любви. Энакин отпрянул, Оби-Ван приобнял его.

— Что? — Оби-Вану было бы бессмысленно бросать его после всего, что между ними было. Но то, что в этом не было смысла, не значило, что это не могло быть правдой. Неожиданно мышцы Энакина особенно остро заныли после их любовных ласк. — Что не так, учитель?

Оби-Ван сосредоточенно изучал его лицо. Очертил большим пальцем линию челюсти. Каким бы интимным не было это прикосновение, оно не успокаивало. Энакин поперхнулся.

— Ты начинаешь меня пугать.

Его учитель глубоко вдохнул.

— Очень нелегко такое говорить. Я ухожу из Ордена джедаев.

Энакин застыл.

— Ты уходишь от меня? — выпалил он. На глазах уже наворачивались слёзы. Он знал. Они наконец-то были вместе, и он умудрился как-то всё испортить. Он так сильно облажался, что Оби-Ван собирался уйти из Ордена из-за него.

— Что? Нет, Энакин! Наоборот! — Оби-Ван схватил его за плечи. — Послушай. Я ухожу из Ордена. Не от тебя. Я ухожу ради тебя.

По щекам всё же заструились слёзы — он просто не мог поверить.

— Я не понимаю.

Оби-Ван, за годы привычный к слезам Энакина, только смазал мокрые полоски большим пальцем с его щёк.

— Разве ты не видишь? Ради тебя я предал кодекс. Как я могу говорить, что нет страсти, если лишён покоя? И дело в том, что мне всё равно. Я хочу быть с тобой больше, чем вернуться к кодексу.

Если Оби-Ван уйдёт, тогда... он больше не будет джедаем. Он выйдет из войны. Он покинет Храм. Куда он пойдёт? Кем он станет? Всё это даже не укладывалось в голове у Энакина.

— Ради меня?

— Ради тебя, — подтвердил он. Как он мог улыбаться в такой момент? Их миры рушились на глазах. Энакин не хотел оставаться в Ордене без Оби-Вана. Он стал джедаем под руководством своего учителя. Если его не будет в Ордене, в чем смысл? Какими бы ни были его цели и намерения, на самом деле он бросал Энакина.

Не замечая потрясения Энакина, Оби-Ван продолжил:

— Конечно, я не могу тебя ни к чему принуждать, но я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл со мной.

Теперь Энакин был действительно изумлён. Но... он был джедаем. Он покинул мать, чтобы стать джедаем. Годами тренировался под началом своего учителя.

— Мы не можем просто уйти!

— Почему нет?

— Потому что... — Энакин сломал голову, пытаясь найти аргументы в защиту организации, которой он посвятил более десяти лет жизни. — Потому что я упорно трудился, чтобы стать джедаем!

Оби-Ван обхватил его лицо ладонями.

— И мы найдём применение твоим способностям. Они не пропадут втуне. Мы всё ещё сможем творить добро, вместе.

Как мог Оби-Ван быть таким спокойным. Безмятежным, как центр вращающейся галактики.

— А что насчёт тебя? — требовательно спросил Энакин. — Я знаю, из меня не лучший джедай, но ты! Ты всеобщий любимчик! Тебя собираются избрать в Совет!

— Орден определял мою жизнь, — согласился Оби-Ван. Его мозолистый палец нежно поглаживал щеку Энакина. Энакин не собирался позволить сбить себя с толку. — Мне придётся найти другой смысл в жизни.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это просто!

— Это будет непросто.

Должна была быть какая-то причина, по которой Энакин хотел остаться в Ордене. Но чем дольше Оби-Ван взирал на него с такой уверенностью во взгляде, тем сложнее было вспомнить хоть одну. Они же вроде были нужны джедаям, нет?

— А как насчёт войны? Республики?

— Не обязательно быть генералами, чтобы участвовать в войне. Я уже придумал десятки способов поддержать Республику.

— А как насчёт Силы? И помощи людям? — именно так он вступил на этот путь. Просто хотел помочь как можно большему количеству живых существ. Это стремление передала ему его мать, и он всё ещё носил его в своём сердце. Он не мог отказаться от этого желания. Если у него и была причина оставаться джедаем, то это исполнить обет матери. Но он так же знал с пробирающей до костей уверенностью: он не сможет сделать это без Оби-Вана.

— Ничто из этого не уйдёт. Мы всё ещё сможем использовать Силу, чтобы помогать.

— А что насчёт...

— Энакин, — Оби-Ван притянул его в сокрушительные объятия. Или возможно, ему просто было тяжело дышать из-за мыслей об этом невообразимом пути. — Я не знаю всех подробностей. Я только что пришёл к этому решению. Но я не волнуюсь. У нас будет другая жизнь, вот и всё. Я верю... нет, я знаю... что не самая плохая. Мы используем наши силы, чтобы помогать другим. И я смогу открыто быть с тобой.

Энакина вело, его как никогда переполняли чувства. Даже Оби-Ван не знал, что им готовило будущее. Но по крайней мере он считал, что они справятся. Энакин верил в него. Полностью, всецело. Не было ничего, с чем бы он не справился с Оби-Ваном на своей стороне.

Оби-Ван немного отстранился, чтобы снова взглянуть в глаза Энакину.

— Я не жду от тебя ответа прямо сейчас. Я даже не жду, что в итоге ты согласишься. Я просто прошу немного подумать о моём предложении.

— Да, — слова вылетело изо рта Энакина.

— Ты обдумаешь? Спасибо, я ценю...

— Нет! В смысле, да. Я согласен, — Энакин расправил плечи. Усилием воли подавил головокружение и дрожь. — Я уйду с тобой из Ордена.

Теперь была очередь Оби-Вана возмутиться.

— Ты даже не подумал над этим.

Энакин поднял подбородок.

— А зачем? Ты всегда говоришь мне: «Положись на своё чутьё». Так вот, моё чутьё говорит мне следовать за тобой.

Оби-Ван поднял брови.

— Не припомню, чтобы когда-либо говорил подобное. И ты не можешь просто следовать за мной ради того, чтобы следовать за мной. Это должно быть для тебя.

— Я следую за тобой ради себя, — упрямо сказал Энакин.

Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Попробуй рассмотреть ситуацию с других углов. Подумай о Падме? И о своих собственных мечтах?

— Я с ней поговорю, она поймёт. А мои мечты... — стать магистром джедаем. Вести за собой войска. Защищать Республику и слабых. Более того: быть со своими любимыми. Иметь семью. У Энакина снова голова пошла кругом, но на этот раз не от паники, а от открывшихся возможностей. Он столько сможет всего сделать. — Ты прав. Мы всё ещё сможем творить добро. Плевать на остальное. Типа, у Падме всегда были для меня задания, но я не мог их выполнить, будучи джедаем, так что я действовал тайно. Слетать на планету и помочь революционной ячейке, вроде таких.

Чем больше Энакин говорил, тем больше он мысленно представлял их. Они с Оби-Ваном сражаются спиной к спине, пока Совет джедаев и Сенат увязли в мелочных дискуссиях. Они смогут просто действовать. Он говорил всё быстрее и быстрее, едва успевая за собственными мыслями.

— Или мы можем построить космический лайнер, как я всегда хотел, но Совет сказал, что это будет пустой тратой времени, ну знаешь, тот, с модифицированным гипердвигателем и турбоподдувом, думаю, это даст нехилое ускорение... ммпф!

Его речь внезапно прервал страстный поцелуй. Энакин растаял от прикосновения, сгорел от такого спонтанного проявления привязанности. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, глаза его учителя сияли как никогда.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты лучше продумал это решение, Энакин, но я счастлив видеть тебя таким воодушевлённым.

Взгляд Оби-Вана лучился таким теплом, что Энакин не выдержал и склонил голову. Он не привык к такой... близости. Безраздельное внимание его учителя было таким пронзительным и пылким, будто луч света, проходящий через увеличительное стекло. Энакину это нравилось.

— Просто надо столько всего обдумать, учитель, — идеи продолжали переполнять его. — Мы должны сказать Падме. Давай вернёмся! Не могу дождаться. Мы сможем забрать БиТи, он будет очень полезен при планировании наших новых заданий. И Совет. Скажем им вместе? Хочу видеть их лица! Уж этого они точно не ожидали, и...

— Всему своё время, мой добрый друг. Но подожди секунду, — Оби-Ван нахмурился. — Мне показалось, или ты только что сказал, что мы должны забрать БиТи у Падме? Ты серьёзно отдал ей машину, которая планировала либо убить нас, либо либо настолько занять минетами, чтобы мы вышли из войны?

— Когда ты так формулируешь, звучит ужасно, — защищаясь, сказал Энакин. — И вообще, ей понравилось!

— Не сомневаюсь, — Оби-Ван в молчаливом отчаянии поднял глаза к потолку.

— Эй, я знаю, что значит этот взгляд.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь. И в любом случае, давай не будем хвататься за всё сразу, — Оби-Ван похлопал его по плечу. Но этот отстранённый жест ощущался как призрак из далёкого прошлого. Энакин вместо этого стиснул его в объятиях. Голос Оби-Вана стал каким-то странно натянутым и звёзды, он же не возбудился снова? Из чего он сделан, из чистых гормонов? Энакин не мог поверить, что когда-то полагал его лишённым желаний. — Давай закончим последний рейс для джедаев. А потом можем подумать, как спасти галактику.

Спасти галактику. Что за невозможная задача. Орден джедаев никогда бы не взялся за подобную миссию.

— Да, — сказал Энакин. Они могли спасти галактику. Уж вдвоём-то они точно справятся. А с Падме на их стороне они смогут сделать что угодно. — Мы можем освободить рабов на Татуине. Закончить войну! — и строить дроидов. Определённо, больше дроидов. И меньше медитаций.

Оби-Ван распахнул глаза.

— Энакин, я не это имел ввиду.

Это же Оби-Ван, конечно, для него это была очередная шутка, но он был прав! Судя по тому, как радость переполняла Энакина, ему требовалось полноценное физическое взаимодействие. Он должен был как-то разделить свои чувства. Соприкоснуться. Так что, смеясь, он утянул Оби-Вана в ещё один глубокий поцелуй.

— Мы справимся, учитель. Мы сможем спасти галактику.

— У меня плохое предчувствие, — сказал Оби-Ван. Но то, как он улыбался... ладно, ладно, этому было невозможно сопротивляться, так и быть, пусть остаётся таким же похотливым.

Энакин подался вперёд и поцеловал его. Он ещё успеет убедить учителя. А пока они могут максимально приятно использовать несколько оставшихся часов пути — те несколько часов до нового этапа их жизней.


End file.
